Our Brother, Niles
by Deader than the Doornail
Summary: Corrin is her Nohrian family's precious "little princess". She belongs to them - no one may take her away. But when a rather skilled thief comes along and steals their sister's heart, the royal family must decide for themselves whether they will accept Niles as a brother or pool their strength to thwart their sister's engagement. (Expect humor, drama, romance, and a few tears.)
1. The Confession

**Author's Note: The following is a _Fire Emblem: Fates_ fan fiction. The avatar is female and called by the default name of _Corrin_ ; the story takes place in a universe where Corrin chose to support her adoptive Nohrian family rather than her birth family of Hoshido. Please, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

 **Edited for typos on August 18th, 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter one: The Confession**

Corrin sat on the low wall that ran along the streets of her private castle. "Castle" though it was called, it was actually a small Deep Realm, consisting of a grassy courtyard lined with streets, with useful houses and shops on either side. Private it might be called, but Corrin shared the space with all of her allies, and had but a single one-room house to call her own.

 _But it won't be just mine for long,_ she thought. _Soon, it will belong to_ us _— Niles and myself._

Last night, in the very spot where Corrin now sat, Niles had suddenly bent down on one knee and proposed to her. She was still reeling; when she had first met Niles, Corrin had thought he was a cruel, aloof man who could never keep any friend long enough to become close. Still, she had tried her best to befriend him, but never with the anticipation of uncovering the rusty emotion of love and a new passion of protectiveness.

 _"I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you."_ Niles had said. _"It's a weakness, I suppose."_

Corrin smiled, saying aloud, "He still tries to hide it, but he really is such a sweet man!"

"Who is, darling?"

Corrin fell off the wall, landing on her hands and knees in the dirt. She scrambled to her feet and found all four of her siblings — Elsie, Leo, Camilla, and Xander — staring at her. Her face began to burn.

"H-hi, everyone." Corrin stammered. "Wh-what are you all doing out here at this time?"

"Watching you squirm, apparently," Leo said, smirking. "Who were you talking about back there?"

"Back where?" Corrin asked — too quickly, she thought.

"You know when." Elise was giggling with anticipation. "You said, 'Though he tries to hide it, he's such a sweet man!'" Elise pretended to be Corrin by fluttering her lashes and panting in between words. She laughed again. "Who did you mean? Tell us, tell us!"

"Was it me?" Leo asked.

Camilla patted Leo's head and laughed along with Elise. "Silly little brother, Corrin wasn't taking about one of her siblings. Obviously, wittle Cowwin must be in looove!"

"Love!" Leo gasped, looking suddenly as nervous as Corrin felt.

Xander chuckled. "It is not a bad word, Leo. Corrin is an adult — it is not strange that she should feel some slight stirring at this time in her life. And considering the situation, when her life is put on the line every day, it is all the more likely that some 'crush' should develop."

"... Um, Xander?" Corrin muttered. "I do not wish to interrupt your psychological study, but I think you should know that what I feel is far from a 'slight stirring'…"

Xander nodded eagerly. "Of course, little princess. I do not mean to doubt your devotion."

Corrin's crippling embarrassment melted in the heat of crimson anger. "Do not patronize me, Brother!" she shouted. "You are right that I am no longer a child, but what you are referring to is no more than an adolescent fling!" Corrin balled her fists at her sides. "I am a grown woman! And whether you all see me as such or not doesn't matter, for Ni-!"

 _No no no, you madwoman! You can't just screech your news at them!_

Corrin's rage defaulted. Her shoulders slumped, her fists relaxed; she felt like beating her head against a wall. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. "I say I'm a grown woman, all while throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler."

Everyone apologized in turn. Xander said, "I am to blame, Corrin. First I eavesdrop on you, then I insult you. You must understand, it is difficult for me to think of one of my little sisters in love."

Xander smiled. Corrin smiled shyly back. "Of course I understand. I forgive you."

"Hurray!" shouted Elise. "Now that that's out of the way, tell us who your crush is!"

"Is he gorgeous?" asked Camilla.

"Is he rich?" asked Elise.

"Is his family respectable?" asked Xander.

"Do we really have to talk about this...?" whined Leo.

Corrin stared at her feet. "Well, I would like to discuss this... topic with all of you. B-but not if you're uncomfortable!" she said quickly.

"Yes we do so have to discuss it!" Elise stomped her foot. "Ignore Leo, Corrin, and tell us!"

"Well..." Corrin began slowly. "He is handsome, I think. He's not very rich, Elise, heheh — at all. And you don't have to worry, Xander, about his family bringing disgrace to me, because he doesn't actually, ah, have one."

All four of Corrin's siblings stared at her, unblinking. She knew what they were wondering, however afraid they were to ask.

She took a deep breath and, ignoring the trembling in her stomach and chest, Corrin squeaked out the name. "I... am in love with... Niles."

All was quiet. Corrin raised her head slowly and peered into the eyes of each of her siblings. Elise looked confused, as if she were trying rather hard to remember who Niles was. Leo looked even more embarrassed than he had previously; his cheeks were intensely red, as though it were _he_ who had just confessed to some love. Camilla smiled — but it was an empty smile, a tentative front meant to distract Corrin while Camilla decided how to proceed. Xander's expression nearly matched Camilla's, but his pleasant smile was not so convincing.

Corrin's eyes teared up, finally eliciting a response from her siblings.

"That's... wonderful, Corrin!" Xander exclaimed, too loudly. "I'm very happy… you told us."

"Being in love," said Camilla, "is good for the skin. So you'll become even more beautiful! How wonderful!"

Leo could still say nothing; his mouth opened and closed like a suffocating fish. Even Elise adopted a patronizing smirk as she hugged Corrin and said, "That's really neat, Corrin! ... Niles? Really?"

Camilla and Xander gave her a harsh look. Elise shrugged her shoulders. "I was just wondering! Niles seems like a weird choice for anyone's first love."

"That may be your opinion," said Xander, "but it is obviously not shared by Corrin. You should congratulate her, support her; her feelings are still very fragile at this time, and should not be subjected to rational discussion just yet."

Corrin wanted to scream. "Enough, enough! I can not listen to this anymore!"

"See?" Xander crossed his arms and stared disapprovingly at Elise. "See what your unwanted opinion has wrought?"

"Not her!" shouted Corrin. "Not just her, anyway. All of you, especially yourself, Xander, have said nothing remotely kind or at the very least _respectful_ since you forced — forced! — my confidence. I wished so desperately for this moment to be one of utter happiness and cheer, but you have dashed all of my hopes for that! So I'll just say it: I love Niles, and he loves me. As of last night, we are engaged to be married. Good night!"

And Corrin fled to her home.


	2. An Abridgment of Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

 **Edited for typos on August 18th, 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter two: An Abridgment of Ecstasy**

Corrin was sobbing into her pillow when Niles knocked on the door. "Who's there?" she asked suspiciously.

"A vision of ecstasy." Niles replied.

"Come in." Corrin stood to greet Niles, though she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. She felt burdened by the responses of her siblings, guilty — guilty of what, she did not know.

 _I love Niles — how could I not be pleased to see him? But... how can I marry a man whom my siblings do not approve of?_

All thoughts of regret passed when Niles kissed her.

The sensation was still new to Corrin. Until recently, the only kisses she had ever known had been bestowed on her by her siblings. Camilla would kiss her forehead, Elise her cheek, and her brothers had learned to kiss Corrin's hands, like proper gentlemen. Corrin had a vague memory of once asking Silas to kiss her, when they were about twelve, so she could know what it was like; he had promised to do so after lunch, but they had forgotten and played pirates instead.

Niles was her first adult love — the only thief of her heart and lips. Corrin smiled despite her red eyes. _I'm so lucky to marry my first love. It's so romantic!_

When they pulled apart, Corrin felt momentarily awkward. She wasn't sure what to do now. "... Hello." she tried.

Niles laughed. "Hello." Then he frowned. "Have you been crying?"

Corrin remembered how upset she had been and blushed to think how puffy her face must look. Her gaze trailed to the floor as she murmured, "Yes. I was having a bit of a hard night."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Like what?"

Niles grinned. "Anything. If you need me to be boring, I'll be boring and talk the problem out with you. If you need me to be manly, I'll go out and slaughter the problem for you. Or we could compromise, and you talk it out while I give you one of my world-famous massages."

Corrin laughed. "Number three, please."

"All right!" Niles kicked off his boots and hopped onto Corrin's bed.

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Is giving me a massage really that exciting?" she asked. Niles raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

Corrin had to sit with her back to Niles, meaning she wouldn't be able to see his face while she spoke. This unnerved her, but she didn't want to reject his offer of a massage — she was tense, and was looking forward to it. _I guess I should just press on,_ she took a deep breath and began to relate her story.

"I was enjoying the starlight this evening and talking to myself when my siblings interrupted. Usually, I'm so happy to see them and spend some private time with them, but they happened to come at a time when I was thinking — aloud — about you."

Niles made a short laugh but did not interrupt. He continued to rub soothing circles into Corrin's shoulder and back.

Hesitating for a moment, Corrin continued, "I tried to change the subject, but they insisted on hearing all about the man I mentioned. My sisters made me answer a million and one questions, and then Xander had the nerve to give me a long speech about how healthy and natural it is for me to develop a _'slight crush'_ at _'my age'_! I felt as though I were fifteen instead of a grown woman."

"Where was Lord Leo while this was happening?" Niles asked.

"Leo was struck dumb from embarrassment." Corrin said, forcing a laugh. "… You should have seen how pink his cheeks turned when I told them I was in love with you!"

Niles' hands on Corrin's back slowed to a complete stop. His hands rested on her shoulders, and she could feel his tenseness.

 _I've confessed this much already,_ she thought. _No sense in trying to shield him now._

"They were all… quite stunned." Corrin said slowly. "I suppose they aren't prepared for me to fall in love. In their eyes, I'm still their little sister, their 'little princess' — not a grown woman who can make her own decisions and experience things for herself."

"Corrin, enough," Niles said with a heavy sigh. "Don't sugarcoat it for me. I know what they mean and so do you."

Corrin turned around to face Niles. His expression was serious.

"You're right," he said, "they weren't mentally prepared for you to love anyone. But no amount of time or warning would have prepared them for you to fall for me, the slum lord."

"Niles!" Corrin exclaimed. But Niles stopped her from saying more by putting a hand on her cheek. He was grinning again — that half-crazy, slightly cruel grin that showed how little Niles really cared for other people. Corrin had once felt heartsick at that grin, believing it to be one of pure hatred. Now, knowing its bearer better, she was comforted in knowing just who was excluded from Niles' hostility; at that moment, it comforted her more to remember how much he really did care for herself and her siblings.

"I love you," he said forcefully, "and I'm going to marry you, as promised. If the world has a problem with that, to hell with it!"

"But, my siblings..." Corrin said.

"They'll come around. I'll make them come around." Niles' face softened slightly. "I won't make you unhappy and come between you and your family. Even if I have to journey to the ends of the earth to make your family pleased with me, I'll do it, for your sake."

Niles was quiet for a moment, then laughed. "Did I just say that? You make me crazy, Corrin!"

"I love you, Niles." Corrin said, smiling. Niles smiled back.

"I know." And he kissed her again.


	3. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

 **Edited for typos on August 18th, 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter three: The Problem**

Camilla stood with her back to her siblings, pouting thoughtfully while staring out the window. It was very late at night, but no one had been able to sleep — not after Corrin's announcement.

After recovering from the initial shock, all four of the Nohrian siblings had slinked, silent and morose, to Xander's house. They stayed there for some time, drinking tea and trying to gather their composure. Elise had recovered rather quickly and was now sitting at the table, doodling on paper. Camilla had also recovered her wits and had used the quiet to think and plan; she knew, however, she could not voice her ideas while their brothers were still blushing.

"How could she do this…?" Xander would mutter every few minutes. "The disgrace... The disgrace!"

Elise would frown at him, but so far had kept her mouth shut. Camilla guessed that miracle had to do with some slight aftershock, but didn't address her sister, either. Not yet — no one was ready to discuss it, yet.

Perhaps two hours after Corrin had dropped the news on them, following Xander's one hundredth, "How could she?" Leo finally exploded. All at once, he shot from his chair and screamed.

"You're an elitist prig!" He pointed a finger at Xander.

Xander blinked twice at Leo's glaring face; then he stomped to his own feet and shouted back, "I am neither! I am merely showing a healthy concern for my sister and country!"

"What is with you and health?" Leo exclaimed. "Is there some sort of epidemic going around? Are you a faith healer, Xander? Is love the magic medicine that makes the world go 'round?"

"She's not in love! That filching flirt has tricked our innocent Corrin into loving him so that he may climb the ladders of society!"

"That's disgusting! Niles would never partake in such a despicable plot!"

"He's an outlaw, Leo! For all you know, he never intended to steal from our castle at all. He merely invaded the place in the hopes of catching some naive noble or princess with his serpentine looks! What a pity, he must have thought, he ran into _you_!"

"You're both crazy!" Elise screamed, loud enough to be heard over her bickering brothers. "Corrin's not stupid and Niles isn't evil! That idea is insane, Xander! If he really wanted to become a noble, then he would have tried to seduce Camilla or even me. Both of us are on far better terms with Father than Corrin is, and I'm the most innocent looking of the bunch! He would have definitely tried to snare me, not Corrin."

Xander's and Leo's anger visible dissipated from their faces; both looked thoughtful as they slowly sat down. Eventually, Xander nodded his head. "What you say is good sense, Elise. With Corrin, the plot doesn't add up."

"Niles would never do anything so villainous," Leo asserted once more, though not so harshly. "I'm sure he must really be in love with her."

"... Elise," said Camilla, staring at her sister. "Why did you say 'seduce'?"

Elise shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The word just popped into my head, like it was the perfect fit." She laughed a little. "I guess mostly because of Niles' reputation as a flirt!"

Camilla looked at her brothers. Xander was pale and appeared to be having trouble breathing. Leo's face was burning red.

Camilla chuckled, letting the idea roll off her shoulders and out of her mind. "A flirt, dear sister, is one thing — what you are suggesting is something else all together. _Right, brothers_?" she asked forcefully.

After a pause, Xander smiled weakly. "Yes. That's right. One does not immediately lead to the other."

"I guess not," murmured Leo. "Perhaps not in every single case. But in most…"

Ignoring Leo, Camilla quickly said, "You were very smart, Elise, to think how silly it would be of Niles to choose dear Corrin for his scapegoat. As sweet a girl and as good-looking as she is, her position in court is quite precarious. It was very quick of you to see that."

"Thanks!" Elise beamed. "I once read a book about a similar situation. In that story, the villain even goes so far as to have a child with the princess, so he's sure not to be executed by the girl's protective family."

Leo knocked the sugar bowl over, spilling white powder all across the table. Camilla didn't even glance at Xander; her eyes speed straight to Elise.

"Elise, where did you ever get such a book! You should know better than to read that kind of trash!"

Elise pouted. "It was a gift! Niles gave it to me."

Everyone stared at her, their faces pure white with horror. Elise glared at them, one by one. "What's wrong with you all? There's nothing criminal in my accepting a gift, right? Why are you— Oh. Oh!" Elise's hands flew to her mouth.

Xander banged the door shut behind him.


	4. The Reality

**Author's Note: This chapter will include some serious sibling-bonding as well as humor. This will be the first of many instances of such in this story, so I hope you approve.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Edited for typos on August 18th, 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter four: The Reality**

Xander was still a good distance from Corrin's house when he began yelling. "Corrin! Corrin! Are you inside?"

The door, when he turned the handle, was open. He came straight in and nearly fell flat on his face. His mouth hung open, his knees quivered, his heart raced — but he was stuck, unable to move, unable to scream.

Corrin _was_ home. She was in bed, sleeping peacefully under a familiar cloak, on top of her other bedding. Beside her lay Niles. He was uncovered, without shoes, and his hand was resting on Corrin, his cape and her blanket clenched in his fist. He was still fully dressed, but his mere presence in the room made Xander want to smite him with his sword.

Unfortunately, he was still paralyzed.

After some several minutes of gasping and quaking, Xander bellowed, _"What the hell are you doing!?"_

Niles and Corrin shot straight up. Upon seeing Xander, Niles' face turned pale and he immediately backed away from Corrin. Corrin, after getting over the initial shock, looked angry at her brother's sudden and violent entrance.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she retorted. "There's nothing strange about me being in my room. And there's nothing strange about my having a guest, either,"

"A guest?" Xander repeated. "A guest! Is that what you call him?"

"How can you be so rude to him, Brother?" Corrin asked, her voice hurt. "Just yesterday you spoke _to_ him, not about him. You thought of him as a brave ally and a man trustworthy enough to protect Leo. Now you point at him like he's a bug!"

"He's not a bug," Xander said, glaring at Niles, "he's a weasel!"

"I'm a man!" shouted Niles, standing up to face Xander. "And I know what you think of me, Lord Xander, though Corrin still doesn't get it."

" _Lady_ Corrin, to you!" Xander retorted.

Niles scoffed. "I beg your permission to disagree, sir. I don't think it would be cute to address my wife as 'lady'."

"Wife? The list of things we must discuss privately just keeps growing, Niles." Xander shook his head. "For now, though, it must wait. It's obviously more pressing that I speak with my sister about the proper behavior a woman must keep around men. Good night."

Niles turned to look at Corrin. Xander wondered for a moment if Niles was going to dare kiss her in front of him; in which case, Xander would have been unable to stay his weapon any longer. Instead, Niles merely added to Xander's ire by giving Corrin a wink. "See you tomorrow!"

With a duck of his head, Niles slipped past Xander and out of Corrin's house. Xander banged the door closed behind him. He turned his fury on Corrin. "What were you thinking letting that man in here, unchaperoned!?"

Corrin wouldn't meet Xander's gaze. She glared at his shoes and refused to answer him.

"Corrin?" Xander said again. "Haven't you any idea how reckless you are being — how thin the line you tread is between 'having fun' and utter disgrace?"

"…No." said Corrin finally, her voice soft. "I didn't have any idea, until you started yelling at me."

Corrin sounded remorseful enough to cool Xander's temper. He was still furious, but his brotherly instinct shifted all blame from the couple onto Niles alone. Corrin was now completely innocent in Xander's mind — the poor, young victim of a man of the world's cruel game.

Xander sat down next to Corrin on the bed and let her lay her head on his shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and comforting. "I'm sorry for yelling. I was afraid when I came in and found you in… an almost compromising position." He couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking.

"Why?" Corrin asked.

"Because, as happy as I want to be that you have found love, I can not help but be anxious about Niles." Xander pulled away from Corrin; he searched her face for a reaction, for understanding, but only saw confusion.

"He is a skilled soldier," Xander continued, "and I have never had any reason to fear for Leo with Niles as his retainer. But I have spoken to Niles, and I have heard him speak to others, people who are not his employers. His crudeness worries me. His past worries me. And I wonder about his ability to feel something as delicate and soft as love."

Xander forced a smile. "Can you understand my anger, then, little princess?"

Corrin met Xander's gaze and slowly nodded. "I can. I had guessed Niles' reputation was the reason you rejected him so vehemently. I'm not stupid, nor deaf… Once, all of those reasons made me want to avoid Niles, too. But then I heard him speak of Leo, and for the first time, he sounded warm and sincere. That's why I wanted to become friends with him, so I could see more of that hidden side." Corrin smiled herself now. "I didn't expect to fall in love with that side, though."

 _Fall in love?_ Xander thought, repressing a sigh. _She really does believe in him._

"Sister, I need you to be patient with me — with all of us — as we try to accept this new phase of your life." said Xander. "All of us need to learn to overcome the same fears you did to trust Niles. In the meantime, please, promise us that you will be sympathetic."

Corrin's face lit up. "Then, you'll give our relationship a chance?"

"We'll try."

Corrin smiled broadly. "I promise!" she exclaimed.

"Good." Then a thought struck him. "Oh, and promise us you'll exercise more… discretion in your meetings."

Corrin titled her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't go… you know."

"No, I don't. Where shouldn't we go?"

"You know! To… to…" Xander gestured wildly at the bed.

Corrin obviously didn't understand. "To where? Xander, what are you nodding at?"

"Don't go… you know! _Here_!" He pointed beneath them.

"Here, to my house? Why not? There's nowhere else we can be alone."

"See! That right there, that 'alone' business — very dangerous and not at all appropriate for a princess. A courtship should always have a chaperone to judge the couple's behavior."

"Why do you keep saying 'dangerous'?" Corrin asked, her eyes wide in confusion. "What's going to happen?"

"You know!" Xander screamed.

"But I don't!"

Xander stopped. He blinked. He stared at Corrin; she stared back. "You… You're serious." he said. "You really do have no idea what I am referring to."

"No, I don't." Corrin agreed, sounding annoyed. "What is it?"

Xander felt cold. He thought he could feel the color draining from his face. Inside, his heart raced wildly, and he screamed curses alternatively at Niles (who might have done anything with Corrin's naivety) and his father (who should never have left Corrin's education to a grumpy old man, a surly butler, and two silly maids).

"Xander?" Corrin asked again.

"I… I… I have to talk to Camilla!" Xander jumped from the bed and ran for the door, not even stopping to close it behind him.


	5. The Plan

**Author's Note: I think this is my favorite chapter. Leo's dialogue is golden - if I do say so myself. I hope you agree.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter five: The Plan**

The hour was even later, now, but Camilla, Leo, and Elise were still gathered in Xander's house. Camilla and Leo had been taking turns pacing, waiting for Xander to return; Elise had of course insisted on voicing every single vicious scenario that could be thought up for Corrin and Niles, saying them in the most outlandish fashion possible.

"What do you think Xander will do to Niles when he finds them? I say them, because they're probably together. I know for a fact they try to get together for a few hours every night, because I've often passed Corrin on my way to bed and she's asked me if I've seen Niles about. I guess they don't have a specific rendezvous point; they must just go wherever the mood takes them every night.

"Do you want to hear how my book ends? It was really thrilling. The man raised his and the princess' son to hate his uncles and aunts, and trained him to _kill them_ when he was older. Of course, the man didn't get away with it — his son killed him. But not before he had killed the princess' family.

"What do you think Xander will do if he finds them together? I mean, maybe he'll find them sitting together outside, talking. Do you think he'd interrupt talking? I think he would. He was angry enough to interrupt them no matter what they're doing. Even if they're in the supply tent counting swords, Xander would probably yell at them to separate. What do you think Xander will do if they're _not_ counting swords?

"Do you think Corrin's first baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"Elise!" Leo screeched. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to spank you and send you to your room!"

Elise gasped. "You can't do that! I'm a grown woman, you said so yourself! Camilla, tell Leo that he can't do that!"

"Maybe he can't," Camilla snapped, "but I can! Elise, enough with the innuendoes! Go to bed!"

Elise sniffed loudly, obviously hurt. But she went and laid down on Xander's bed without another word. By the time Xander returned, she was asleep.

"What happened?" Leo asked before Xander was even fully in the house.

Xander sighed. "What are you still doing up? You should be asleep."

"You can't send me to my room when this is happening." Leo retorted, frowning. "It's not as though you have to shield me from something. I know as much about this precarious situation as you and Camilla do."

"Actually, I know more." Xander murmured, and flopped into a chair.

Camilla and Leo immediately crowded around him. In a whisper, Camilla asked, "What do you mean, Xander? Did… something happen?"

"Something almost happened!" Xander retorted, grimacing.

"Shush!" Camilla said, pointing towards the snoring Elise. "Don't wake her. But do tell us what happened."

"What almost happened," said Leo quickly, "right?"

"When I got there — to Corrin's house — they were both there. They were… sl-sleeping. On the bed. Both of them. Together."

Camilla's face was white. Leo looked like he might faint.

"It isn't what you think!" said Xander. "But to think it could have been… I completely lost all composure and woke them by screeching. _He_ left almost immediately, but not before taunting me with his intention to marry our Corrin!"

"That doesn't sound like Niles…" Leo muttered.

Xander scoffed. "But the first part rings familiar, doesn't it?" Leo didn't answer.

Camilla chewed nervously on her nails. "Who was he addressing when he said he would marry Corrin?"

"I don't know. No one specifically. Why?"

"Well, proclaiming marriage is something positive. It's certainly better than the idea that he's using dear Corrin for a short fling."

Xander flinched. "Comparatively, I suppose so." He gave a short, hallow laugh and said, "I wonder if he even knows…"

Camilla and Leo perked up. "Knows what?" Leo demanded.

Xander looked uncomfortable again. "Knows… Leo, are you sure you don't want to go to bed now?"

"Knows what?" Leo repeated, sounding even more desperate.

"Knows… that Corrin… doesn't know… You know." Xander responded.

Leo looked lost. But Camilla slapped her hands to her mouth and exclaimed, "No! You mean, she doesn't know?"

"No." Xander said.

"How could she not know? Surely someone — Gunter or her maid friend must have said something."

"Said what?" asked Leo.

Xander scoffed. "Gunter? Gunter probably doesn't even know!"

"Knows what?" Leo asked.

Camilla clicked her tongue. "Corrin doesn't know…"

"No." Xander said.

"Do you think _he_ knows she doesn't know?"

"I don't know." Xander frowned.

"Knows what?" Leo exclaimed.

There was a loud snort from the other room. Elise said, "I'm half asleep and I know!"

"Elise!" Camilla reprimanded. "This conversation is not for you, darling. You should be asleep."

"I'm eighteen years old! I know what you know, what Corrin doesn't know, and what Niles doesn't know that you know that Corrin doesn't know, even though Leo doesn't."

"Doesn't _what_?" Leo shouted, pulling his hair. "What the hell are we talking about?"

"Nothing, dear," Camilla patted Leo's shoulder. "I think it's time we all got to bed."

"Camilla's right." Xander said, raising from his seat. "This nightmare will still be here for us to sort out tomorrow."

Leo and Elise protested, but Xander hushed them quickly. "No more! Leo, to your house. Elise, to your house. Now. I need a moment to speak with Camilla alone."

With a lot of grumbling and some very heavy sighs, their younger siblings filed out of the house. Camilla gave them each a hug and goodnight kiss, but they would not stop pouting to answer with the customary, "I love you, too."

When they had left, Xander shut the door tight. "You have to do something about Corrin." he said.

"Well, thank you!" Camilla huffed. "No question, no please and thank you?"

"Camilla, you're a woman! You have to do it! It's your duty." Xander affirmed, sounding more desperate with each word.

Camilla nodded. "I know, I know. Of course I'll do it — without any mother, it's my job to instruct our sisters in this area of life. This subject is something no tutor's lecture or friend's experience can ever teach. I'm glad to say I did my duty by Elise on her last birthday, but I have been horrendously neglectful to forget Corrin, and little Azura, too!"

Xander turned pale. "Please, don't talk about it anymore. I'm pained enough that Corrin needs to be talked to. Don't tell me you've already talked with Elise, and don't tell me you still need to talk to Azura. Just promise you'll talk to Corrin and _don't tell me any more about it_."

Camilla smiled. "I promise, Big Brother."


	6. The Talk

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading all the way to chapter six, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter six: The Talk**

Early the next morning, Azura knocked on Corrin's door. Corrin had not slept well that night, for thoughts about Niles and her siblings and Xander's abrupt exit had kept her awake for hours. She was still feeling confused and cross when Azura arrived, but receiving a visit from her best friend and (sort of) sister cheered Corrin immediately.

"Good morning, Azura!" Corrin exclaimed, smiling. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well, I just saw Niles," Azura said softly, entering the house. "He seemed upset, and I thought you might be able to explain his mood."

Corrin beckoned Azura to sit down. She quickly busied herself by collecting some tea and biscuits from her cabinets. She waited as long as could, and then asked in as disinterested a voice as she could muster, "Why do you think I would know what's bothering Niles?"

"It was just a thought," said Azura, her voice betraying nothing. "I know you two have become rather good friends in the past few weeks, so I thought you might be able to hazard at least a guess."

Corrin set the breakfast on the table. Azura began to pour the tea, but Corrin just stared at the biscuits on her plate without moving. "… He seemed upset?" she asked slowly.

Azura nodded. "I know Niles is not an early riser, so the fact that he was up and about at this hour was by itself interesting. He was in the cabbage patch, using some of the rotten cabbages for target practice; sometimes, he would spin around and aim at a healthy cabbage as well. I don't think Jakob would approve of that, and I would have called Niles out on it, but his face made it quite clear that he didn't wish to be disturbed. So I came here." Azura calmly sipped her tea.

Corrin twisted her fingers in her lap. _Should I tell Azura about our engagement?_ She was honestly frightened at the thought, scared that Azura might react with the same disgust their siblings had. _But she's been my confidant in so many other things. How could I exclude her from knowing my news?_

Azura was always being excluded from the privileges of the royal siblings. That fact bothered Corrin immensely, though she never could find the words to express her thoughts to Xander or Camilla. Inside, however, Corrin stewed over the problem often, and felt terrible that she — without any Nohrian blood — was beloved and valued as a princess whereas Azura, a true daughter of King Garon, was ignored.

 _Azura has to know! Otherwise, I am only a hypocrite._

Taking a deep breath, Corrin stammered, "Azura? I think I actually might know what is upsetting Niles…"

Azura smiled kindly. "I thought so. Will you tell me?"

Corrin nodded. "You see, it's— Azura, Niles and I are engaged to be married."

"Oh!" Azura's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together. She was smiling. "Corrin, I'm so happy for you both! I supposed there was some strong attachment between you two — you were spending so much time together — but I never guessed that you were in love!"

"You're pleased?" Corrin asked breathlessly.

"Beyond words!" Azura left her chair and threw her arms around Corrin, hugging her tightly. "May you both live in utter happiness together!"

Corrin thought she might cry with relief. "Azura, your happiness has made my own all the sweeter! I'm so glad you approve."

"Approve?" Azura stared at Corrin. "Why should you worry about that?"

Corrin sighed heavily. "Because I didn't find any when I told our siblings about my engagement."

"Oh. I see." Azura sounded sad.

 _Oh gods! She's offended!_ Corrin burst out, "Azura, I'm so sorry I didn't include you last night in my confession! It wasn't planned, really. I was sitting outside and they heard me talking—"

"Corrin," Azura interrupted, "I'm not offended, not at all. But I can see where this story is heading, and can guess that our family's rejection is what has driven you nearly to tears and Niles to slaughter a herd of defenseless vegetables."

Corrin shook her head. "They didn't take it well, and I ended the conversation by running away from them. I ran here and was crying myself to sleep when Niles called. I told him everything."

Azura looked shocked. "You told Niles what, exactly?"

"Only that they weren't happy, nothing specific… But everything I tried to hide from him came out when Xander burst in."

"Oh dear. I'm sure he wasn't happy to find Niles here."

Corrin smiled ruefully. "He was furious! But it was so strange."

"Hm?" Azura looked interested.

"Well, Xander was angry about Niles being here, but he also seemed frightened." Corrin frowned thoughtfully, thinking over the event once more. "For whatever reason, he was particularly struck by Niles being in my bed."

Azura choked on her biscuit. Corrin started to her feet. Azura coughed and hacked and gurgled; Corrin slapped Azura's back and pranced about, shouting.

Eventually, Azura did recover. She heaved air back into her lungs and quenched her burning throat with water Corrin had had the sense to fetch. In a few minutes, Azura could speak again.

"I… apologize for that… display." Azura huffed, her face pale but her cheeks red. "I… I should not have reacted so violently. I was not judging… I was only surprised! Very, very, very surprised."

"By what?" asked Corrin, turning her head this way and that about her room. She couldn't imagine what had jumped out to frighten Azura so suddenly.

When Corrin looked again at Azura, she noticed her sister's eyes staring incredulously at herself. "Corrin," said Azura, "do you have any idea what you just said?"

"Ah… When?" Corrin felt embarrassed. "I didn't say anything offensive, did I?"

Azura stared another moment. Then she took a large swig of water. "Oh dear," she murmured again, hesitatingly setting the glass down. "I… I think you should talk with Camilla."

Corrin gasped. "Why does everyone keep telling me to talk to Camilla?" she shouted.

And there was a knock at the door. Corrin and Azura both started. "Ah, come in!" Corrin said quickly.

The door opened and Camilla entered the room. "Good morning, sweetie! Oh, and Azura, too! How lucky. I was going to send for you, but now I don't have to!"

"Good morning, Camilla," Azura said softly. "Did you need something from me?"

"No, honey, not at all! In fact, you need something from me." Camilla smiled broadly. Corrin and Azura exchanged glances.

"Both of us?" asked Corrin.

Camilla nodded. "Uh-huh! You poor beautiful dears are in need of some womanly enlightenment. And it's my duty to provide you with it!"

"That's…" Azura's blushed deepened. "Does this have anything to do with Corrin and Niles?"

Camilla's smile tightened. "Oh. So Corrin has told you?"

"Yes," said Corrin, her voice dripping with annoyance, "and Azura is very happy for us!"

Camilla looked surprised. "We all are, dear! Didn't Xander tell you that last night?"

"Well, he did say you were mostly caught off guard, and that you are all willing to give Niles a chance." Corrin admitted. "But did he mean that?"

Camilla nodded her head. "Of course!"

Corrin peered into her sister's face, her eyes, her expression. She wasn't at all convinced that everything was fine with her siblings; but Camilla's tight smile betrayed nothing.

Camilla must have seen her sister's anxiety in her frown, for now Camilla spoke with renewed excitement, her smile reaching ever farther across her cheeks. "If we weren't supportive, then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you, now would I?"

"What conversation?" Corrin asked.

"Darling— No, _darlings_ ," Camilla reached out two hands, placing one on Corrin and the other on Azura. "The time has come for you, my deawest wittle sisters, to become women. You must know of something incredibly dangerous, incredibly risky, but absolutely essential to your lives as women. Oh, and it's great fun, too!"

Azura looked pained. "Ah… I thought so."

Corrin leaned forward, focused intently on Camilla. "What is it?"

"Corrin, Azura, it is time you know the truth about—"

Someone beat at the door. Rapidly and more rapidly came blow after blow on the thin wood, threatening to smash it into bits. The three women started, Camilla standing up to face the would-be intruder; but all tension ceased when Elise's voice called, "Let me in let me in let me in!"

Corrin sighed with relief and went to open the door. Elise fell inside, nearly smacking Corrin with her raised fist; but Corrin caught her sister before either one could be hurt.

Corrin laughed. "It seems everyone wishes to visit, today!"

She turned and saw that Azura was also smiling at Elise's unexpected appearance. Azura seemed almost relieved, and dabbed daintily at a thin sweat that coated her forehead. _Wow. She must have been really spooked by Elise's knocking._ Corrin thought.

Camilla, however, did not look at all pleased to see Elise. She was frowning, and stared disapprovingly at their youngest sister. "Elise, you should not be here! Go back to bed, darling, it's still early."

"Nuh-uh!" Elise exclaimed, picking herself up from Corrin's arms. "I wanna hear! It's not like I'll be hearing anything I don't already know; you already told me everything!"

"Even so," Camilla said, sighing, "I think Corrin and Azura would prefer to have some privacy during this conversation."

"But that's not fair!" Elise shouted. She tugged on Corrin's arm, staring pleadingly into her face. "Is that true, Corrin? Tell her you don't mind my being here! Azura, tell Camilla I can stay!"

"Wait a minute, Elise!" Corrin gasped, shaking her sister off. "I don't even know what you're talking about, so I can't question Camilla's judgement. Though, I really do wonder what she could have to say that you can't hear." Corrin looked at Azura, who was blushing and sweating again. "Azura, do you know?"

"I, ah…" Azura's voice was a small squeak. "I do know what Camilla is referring to… And I do think it would be better if Elise goes somewhere else for the time being…"

"No fair!" Elise cried, bursting into sobs. "Azura, you big meanie! I bet you would have let your stinky Hoshidan sister stay and hear! You like her better! You're so mean to me! You hate me!"

"That's not true, Elise." Azura said, closing her eyes. She seemed to be trying very hard to stay calm. "In fact, when Queen Mikoto wished to speak on this matter to Hinoka and myself, Sakura did not like being left out, either. She also begged me to plead on her behalf, but I refused then, as well."

Elise seemed shocked. But Camilla was struck dumb. She floundered for several moments, her eyelashes fluttering, trying to take in what Azura had said.

Corrin turned in exasperation from one sister to another. "What did Queen Mikoto say to you?" she asked Azura. "What you want to hear?" she asked Elise. "What are we talking about?" she asked Camilla.

Finally, Camilla answered. But she answered Azura. "So, you already know then, Azura?"

Azura nodded slowly. "Yes. Queen Mikoto thought it best to tell me and Hinoka together. It made sense at the time… It didn't seem as though I would ever be reunited with my Nohrian family. I am sorry."

"Oh no, darling, don't apologize!" Camilla smiled, but Corrin recognized its fake pleasantness. "Of course Queen Mikoto should have had the pleasure of discussing _that_ with you! After all, she had the pleasure of raising you in her house all those years; why shouldn't she also have the pleasure of seeing you through womanhood?"

"I wouldn't say it was a pleasure," Azura murmured, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Hinoka vomited."

"Now now, dear, no need to tell lies to make me feel better!" Camilla had grabbed Elise by the arm and was now tugging her towards the door. "Since your Hoshidan mummy already told you, Azura, why don't you tell Corrin? Tell her exactly as her _real_ mother would. Good morning!"

Camilla slammed the door shut. Corrin and Azura sat in awkward silence for a long, long time.

Finally, Corrin turned to stare at Azura, trying to express all her questions and confusion through her doleful frown. She must have succeeded, for Azura started to her feet and patted towards the door.

"Oh, Corrin…! I can't… I'm not prepared…! I don't know how to… I can't explain how… I'll fetch Camilla! She'll tell it much better than I can! I'll be right back!"

And Azura slammed the door behind her.

Corrin stared at the plate of biscuits on the table. She grabbed a handful and flung them at the wall. "What are they talking about!?"


	7. Panic

**Author's note: Poor Xander. I think I have stressed him out even more than usual in this chapter. At this point, he can't even decide whether Corrin should marry Niles or not. (Which is the lesser of the two evils?) He might just decide to send Corrin to Hoshido to keep her away from Niles. What a fun way to end the war!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem_. **

* * *

**Chapter seven: Panic**

Xander was waiting in his room for Camilla to return from her "chore". He had been pacing for a while, but had been suddenly struck by the idea that such an action was unbefitting a noble man. He had quickly sat down. As the seconds passed, turning into minutes, turning into one hour, now two, Xander's posture melted with the time-keeping candles. He briefly considered whether slouching was also appropriate for a nobleman, but he could not muster up enough enthusiasm to care.

During this long period of expectation, Xander dwelled and dreaded over Corrin and Niles' engagement. _This talk is the final nail in the coffin. If Corrin doesn't become a nun after Camilla's "explanation", and Niles doesn't turn tail and run… Then I suppose they really are to be married._

Xander sighed and put a hand on his chest. His brotherly heart was aching.

 _I am glad Corrin has fallen in love… I think._ Xander tried to convince himself it was so. _Yes, yes — of course I am! But, Niles…! Niles is ah, trustworthy (to an extent). He is protective (of certain people). He would never jeopardize his friendship with Leo for some fling (probably)._

It was no good. For every memory of a good deed Niles had done, Xander's mind could present one or two or three other instances that proved how unpredictable Niles' ethics were.

Xander picked up one of the sofa's cushions and began to beat his head against its plush sides. He didn't want to think about Niles anymore, but every time he closed his eyes, _there was Niles!_ Every thought he had concerned _Niles._ Would he never leave Xander alone!

Then, as soft and sudden as a gust of wind, a new thought blew through the corridor of Xander's one-track mind. It whispered, not in the gentle voice of the breeze conversing with the trees; but harshly, gratingly, such as when a busy blast of air smacks a creaky gate that stands in its way. And it said, _"What will Father say?"_

Despite the dark tone, Xander found himself laughing. Father! How obvious! Why, King Garon would never approve of his daughter marrying a lowly retainer from the streets. Blood or no blood, Niles was certainly not the sort of man whom Garon would entrust Corrin to.

 _Father will never approve._ Xander said, nodding his head. _I am sorry for Corrin — and Niles, too — I'm sure it will be a great disappointment to them. But they shall overcome it, I'm certain. They haven't known each other for very long, it is not as though theirs is a great romance. It seems to me more like a hasty infatuation that needs only a firm hand to correct it. Let Father raise that hand — I shan't get in the middle of it._

Xander felt as peaceful now as though the engagement had been officially called off. Indeed, he wondered how far it would continue to run — run, he was sure, in the face of inevitable demise. He thought about speaking to either Niles or Corrin about ending it all now rather than going through the danger of upsetting Father.

 _Danger… Danger indeed._ Xander thought, feeling suddenly grave. _Caught at the wrong time, with the wrong company by his side, Father might go so far as to punish Niles for even daring to ask for Corrin's hand. And if Corrin is there, she will certainly fight Father on it, which will only push him to make Niles' punishment that much worse. He'll kill him! Perhaps he'll kill them both!_

Xander shivered and stood, trying to escape from his dream. But the cold feeling would not immediately release him.

He began to pace again. "I must speak to Camilla…" he said aloud, too afraid for the moment to return to the privateness of his own mind. "I must speak to her about this… Once she has spoken to Corrin, we can build a strategy of procedure. Yes, then all will be well. Together, we can convince Niles and Corrin to break off their engagement."

Soon, there was the much anticipated knock at the door. Xander exclaimed for Camilla to enter. She did so, and Xander was immediately riled by her dark expression.

"What in heaven happened!" he shouted. "You were gone for hours. Did something go wrong? Did you find out… something?" Xander steeled himself.

Camilla looked at Xander with doleful eyes. She sighed. She flopped down on the sofa, the only comfortable chair in the room, sprawling out in such a way that there was no place for her brother. Then she sighed again.

"Camilla!" Xander shouted.

She looked up at him slowly. "Oh, my dear sweet brother… I am in such great pain."

Xander's heart slipped and fell down an entire flight of figurative stairs. "Good gods, no!" he said, half-screaming, half-pleading. "He did not… He did! He seduced our innocent sister! I'll have his other eye out, the damn weasel! When Father hears of this, he shall have the serpent's heart dug out and made into a center piece in the dining room!"

Camilla stared, annoyed, at Xander. "What are you going on about? You think…? Oh Xander! How dirty your mind is, and how quick to jump to such awful conclusions!"

"… Oh." Xander's pale cheeks gained a tinge of pink. "Then, he didn't… you know?"

"No, dear brother, Niles did not 'do' anything to our darling Corrin. She is as pure and innocent today as the day she was brought to us!"

Xander sighed heavily with relief, and even mustered up a slight smile. "Thank the gods! Now I won't have to see Niles turned into an eunuch. But, then, what is so distressing? Didn't your talk dissuade Corrin from the, ah… _ahem_?"

Camilla sunk deeper into the sofa, moaning with some deep distress. "Xander, I have lost our sister! I am no longer necessary in her world! She does not need my love, my caresses — she has found such nurturing elsewhere!"

"Camilla," Xander said, taking his sister's hand, "that is not true. You shall always be necessary to Corrin. We all shall. Just because she loves and imagines herself marrying Niles does not mean that we shall become obsolete to her."

Camilla stared at Xander. "Wow. I wasn't not even speaking of Corrin; but thank you for pointing all that out for me and doubling my depression."

"What? But, I thought…"

"It's Azura!" Camilla burst out, and daintily dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I entered Corrin's room with a perfect plan to explain everything to her and Azura. But first Elise interrupted my delicate composure with such a horrid rant! I did try and push on, but then Azura also interrupted and exclaimed that _she_ didn't need my advice, for her Hoshidan 'mother _'_ had already prepared her!"

Camilla sniffed loudly. But Xander did not feel any compassion nor empathy at that moment.

"So did you speak to Corrin?" he asked.

Camilla looked as though Xander had struck her. "After such a blow to my gentle heart, you still wished me to speak with Corrin? Xander, how could you! You're as unfeeling as Azura!"

"I'm sorry, Camilla." Xander said, bowing his head shamefully. "… But do you think it's possible Azura spoke with Corrin?"

Camilla smacked Xander on the head with a pillow. "How could you wound me so cruelly when I'm already dying of distress! I'm obsolete to sweet Azura, and now you want to take my darling Corrin from me as well? _I_ shall be the one to speak with her! It's my job! _Mine_!" Camilla cracked the pillow again over her brother's head.

Xander caught the soft weapon in his fists and turned his fuming face on Camilla. "Why haven't you done it, then! Every moment you waste is an opportunity for that beast!"

"I have lost my composure! I need time to recover from my depression!"

"Shall that be before or after Corrin's pregnant?"

"Oh Xander—!"

A knock at the door interrupted their squabble. Xander released the pillow and Camilla silently returned it to the couch. After straighten themselves up, Xander called to his visitor, "Come in."

Azura slipped inside. "I am sorry to disturb you, Xander, but I must speak to you about— Camilla!" Azura's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my. I did not know you were here."

"Yes. I must apologize. I can leave if I'm not welcome." Camilla sniffed. She would not meet Azura's gaze.

"No, please do not leave. I only came here to ask Xander to help me earn your forgiveness. But, I see now that that is a cowardly tactic. Please, Camilla, forgive me — I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

Xander sighed. "Just forgive her, Camilla. She's obviously as distressed by what happened as you are."

Camilla gave her brother a hard stare. "Of course I was going to forgive her! Dear Azura," she turned to smile at her sister, "I know it's not your fault that you were kept from me for so long. Now that we're together, let's not let waste even a second by being angry!" Camilla grabbed Azura and crushed her in one of Camilla's infamous hugs. Azura's small body struggled and wiggled in her elder sister's iron grip; when Camilla finally let go, Azura's cheeks were pink and she was panting heavily.

"Yes… Well…" Azura said breathlessly. "I'm so glad we have made up. But I'm afraid there is still the question of what to say to Corrin."

Xander grimaced. "Then you haven't spoken to her?"

"I would never presume to do so." said Azura.

"As I said," said Camilla, "it is my duty as the eldest sister to enlighten my baby sister, and I shall do it."

"But when?" demanded Xander.

At this moment, there was another knock at the door. Camilla huffed and rolled her eyes. "Will these interruptions never end? They're wrecking havoc with my nerves…"

Xander sighed. "Come in."

Leo strode into the room, followed quickly by a bouncing Elise. Leo greeted everyone with a polite nod, then focused his attention on Camilla. "Is it done? Is it over?"

"Wait," said Xander, "are you referring to what I think you are? How do you even know about that?"

"Elise filled me in." Leo said. He was blushing again. "And I take severe offense at being the only one excluded from this phase of the plan."

"Plan?" repeated Azura curiously.

"Uh-huh!" said Elise with a smile. "The plan to see Corrin and Niles happily and properly married! First, we tested their love by pretending to be totally opposed to the idea!" She paused to giggle. "Since they passed that part, now we're making sure that all the proper procedures are followed, so we don't have to see Niles hanging off a wall at Krakenburg."

Leo gaped at Elise. Camilla shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Xander was absolutely exasperated.

"Elise," Xander said heavily, "first of all, that is not our plan. Second of all, we never 'pretended' nor 'tested' anything — we honestly object to this marriage! And third of all, I hereby revoke all your reading privileges until that dark mind of yours is corrected! 'Hanging off a wall'… From now on, if you want to read, Azura must first approve the book!"

The two girls looked at each other. Elise whined, "That's not fair! She'll have me reading fairytales every night. I want to read about real stuff!"

"The things you've been spouting aren't real," scoffed Leo. "They're overly dramatic and scandalous tales, and not one of them has even the slightest bit of substance or fact!"

"That's not true!"

"The heroine is named _Crow._ Who would name their daughter after a carnivorous bird?"

"You just don't understand!" exclaimed Elise. "You're an unromantic boar!"

"That's not romance!" shouted Leo. "You said yourself that he only pretended to love her so that he could murder her family and become king."

"Yeah, well…" Elise was obviously losing steam. "He sort of realized he loved her at least a little when he was dying after their son killed him!"

"Well that makes it all better! Sounds like a perfect couple to emulate."

"Block-head!"

"Ignoramus!"

"Jerk!"

"Reader of smut!"

"Bachelor!"

There was another knock at the door. "Oh go away!" Xander roared. His siblings all stared at him; Xander slapped his own forehead, feeling flustered and embarrassed. "I mean, come in!"

There was a slight hesitation, and then Niles entered the room. Leo and Elise's argument ceased; Camilla glared; Azura wrung her fingers; Xander stiffened. Niles looked slowly from one sibling to another. Then the familiar grin broke out on his face. "Is this about me?" he asked. He looked at their cold faces. "Yeah, it's about me. I'm flattered!"

"I wouldn't be," warned Camilla, her tone lighter than her expression, "you don't know what we've been saying."

"I haven't come to eavesdrop, anyway," said Niles. "Lord Xander said he wished to speak to me in private; I thought now was as good a time as any, so I came over."

"In that case…" Azura said, inching towards the door, "perhaps we had all better leave now…"

"Not on my account," said Niles, "I'm sure what Lord Xander has to say won't surprise any of you. And maybe he could use some help punishing naughty me."

Xander clenched his fists. _Why does this man always get to me?_ he thought.

"Everyone, please leave," Xander said with more calmness than he felt. "I do want to speak to Niles alone. And Camilla, I don't want to step on your toes, but I think I must speak to Corrin myself."

Leo gasped loudly; Xander stopped Camilla before she could express her own opinion. "I know, it's not traditional," Xander continued, "but this thing has dragged on long enough, and as _the_ eldest, it is my own duty to see that it is closed officially and efficiently. Now please, go."

Slowly, with some reservation on everyone's part, the Nohrian royals filed out of the room. Elise had to be dragged out by Leo and Azura, all while kicking and screaming to stay. "Let me hear! I'll be quiet! Xander's gonna give her the talk — I need to see that! He's gonna tell Niles! I know he is! I'll be good! I wanna staaay…!"

Xander closed the door in Elise's face. Then he turned to Niles. They stared at each other for a few moments, sizing one another up. Xander knew what was coming — a verbal spar, where their tongues would be the weapons and Corrin the prize. How sharp their blades would be, how deep the wounds inflicted, and just what would happen if the victor was not Xander was all unknown. And Xander hated not knowing.

"Niles, shall we sit down?"


	8. The Spar

**Author's Note: I have a few things to say before you all begin reading. First, thank you to those who read and reviewed chapter seven. I'm sorry I haven't had time this weekend to reply to your reviews yet. Second, this chapter is not only shorter than the previous ones but _serious_. That's right, Xander and Niles are about to have it out - sort of. But don't worry, the humor should be back, soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fi_** ** _re Emblem._ **

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Spar**

Niles sat in the offered chair, facing the table; Xander sat in the chair across from Niles, pulled as far back as was practical. Both sat straight and rigid, taking up as little space as possible in the lonely house. With their territories thus established, Xander took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Corrin believes you wish to marry her."

Niles scoffed. "Lord Xander, may I say something before we dive in?"

"I suppose." Xander nodded stiffly.

"I think it best if I say as little as possible. The less I say, the less chance there is for me to say something that offends you; and the less I say, the less chance I'll have of expressing offense."

"You really think _I_ shall offend _you_?"

"You already have, sire," Niles growled, the corners of his mouth pulled back in a snarl. "I know you haven't called me here to ask about my intentions — at least, not in the casual big-brother sense. You want to ward me offer with some darker warning, with maybe one or two torture threats thrown in for good measure, right?"

Xander's temper began to crackle. "One step at a time, Niles. I promise, you won't be condemned without a fair hearing."

"Then where's the fair judge?"

Xander's fingers curled into a fist. "You seem to think I have some great reason to object to Corrin's marrying. Tell me, what is it?"

Niles made a small laugh. Xander had laid a trap, but Niles wasn't about to walk into it. "I don't think you have any special reservations against Corrin marrying. But the royal family has some very obvious objections to me."

"Why would we?"

"Ah ah ah!" Niles wagged a finger. "You're the prosecutor, Lord Xander. And I have taken a tentative vow of silence. _You_ _tell_ _me_." he whispered.

"You're walking a fine line tonight, Niles." Xander warned, making his voice as harsh as possible.

Niles did back up a little, his own tone becoming less teasing. "I apologize, Lord Xander."

Xander hated how sincere Niles sounded. _Why can't he be completely villainous?_ he thought. _It would be that much easier to despise him._

"You may know this, but I take great care with my words around Lord Leo and his family," Niles continued. "Except for tonight. I have never done anything to displease the royal family since becoming Leo's retainer. Yet I feel like I'm waiting for you all to hang me from the gallows. I feel betrayed."

Xander took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm almost sorry, Niles, but not quite. You're right, your record since Leo took you on has been spotless, in terms of your duties. And you have, for the most part, always shown proper respect to all of my siblings. However, to others — especially to women outside of my family — you act the part of the most audacious and crude flirt that ever lived! Wild animals are more subtle than you. And before you met Leo—"

"I can't change my past!" Niles barked, shooting to his feet. His fists were clenched, and he was making an obvious effort to speak civilly. "I knew it would come to this. I had hoped you would decide my future on my present actions, but I guess that's asking too much. No matter what I do, you'll still smell the stench of the streets on me; you'll find the stain of blood hidden on my palms. I'll never be clean enough for you."

Xander ground his teeth. "Niles, I am not as strong as Corrin. In physical strength, I can best her — for now. But in terms of our hearts, she is champion. If I was an outsider and given this situation to judge, I might say it is unfair to repeatedly bring up a past you have so many times repented. But here, judging as a brother, I can not stop thinking, worrying…" He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

Niles ran a hand through his hair. Xander saw him eyeing the door. _Will he walk out?_ Xander wondered.

Suddenly, Niles asked, "What do you think's going to happen?"

Xander was taken aback. Cautiously, he said, "You know what I think."

"No, I don't," Niles said, leaning towards Xander. "Tell me. Tell me exactly what I'm going to do to her."

All sympathy for Niles vanished when Xander saw his face. Niles was furious, but his twisted sense of humor had been aroused. Niles wasn't merely indignant — he was amused.

 _Street rat!_ Xander thought. Slowly, he rose from his chair, resuming his proper position — towering over Niles.

"You're not going to do anything to Corrin," he whispered, "because I won't let you. This wedding will not take place. I won't stop you — I won't have to. King Garon will. In the meantime, I'll be watching you, Niles. If your intentions are anything less pure than marriage for status gain — which I would not be surprised to discover — then you'll find I do not forgive easily."

Niles met Xander's gaze and said nothing.

"You may go." Xander said. _Begone, vermin._

Niles made a quick bow with his head. He spun on his heel and marched towards the door. It slammed behind him, and a picture frame crashed to the floor. Xander rushed to pick it up.

Glass was shattered everywhere. Xander immediately picked up the picture itself, checking it for damage. The picture was a rough, childish sketch of five children playing with wooden swords, all of them laughing and smiling together. One corner, where a little girl with pointed ears stood brandishing her weapon, was torn.

Xander dropped the picture on the table. He put one hand to his temple and sighed. _Please gods, let that not be an omen…_

* * *

 **Ending Note: Niles is _really_ hard to write. **


	9. The Talk (Really)

**Author's note: And we're back with Xander and the humor. I hope you like Corrin's ridiculousness in this chapter as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: The Talk (Really)**

 _If you want something done right, you must do it yourself._ Xander thought. But he did not feel consoled. With each step towards Corrin's house and the awaiting "conversation" that he knew must take place, Xander's legs felt a little heavier, his whole body more burdened.

 _What I would give to have been born the younger brother!_ he thought. _Of course, that means Leo would have to give Corrin the talk. … He fainted when I talked to him. Now that I think on it, did we ever finish that "discussion"?_

Xander would have much rather spoken man-to-man with Leo than brother-to-sister with Corrin. But Leo was a bachelor who had at least an idea as to the subject. Corrin was a fiancée without a clue.

Too soon, Xander reached her door. He cleared his throat, combed back his hair, adjusted his scarf, cleared his throat again, and then slowly — so slowly! — knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

 _… Perhaps I should knock a little louder this time._ Xander thought. He did so, and this time, Corrin promptly opened for him.

She smiled when she saw him. "Xander! Hah, it seems everyone wants to visit me today. Come in."

Xander had to stoop slightly to enter Corrin's house. Standing just inside the doorway, he took a quick glance about the room. Xander briefly wondered whether _he_ would be about, but thankfully, the house seemed empty except for themselves. Then Xander noticed some broken cookies lying in a pile on the floor.

"Corrin, are you feeding the rats again?" he asked, frowning at the mess.

Corrin laughed. "No, brother, I promise! That… Actually, that is a bit of an embarrassing story. It happened right after Camilla left. No, wait, it happened after Camilla and Elise _and_ Azura left. All three had some sort of secret to tell me, but they never got around to saying it. I was tired of being left in the dark, and so took out my frustration on my breakfast."

Corrin had her arms crossed and was glaring at the cookies. Xander smirked, despite his nervousness. _She's still such a child._ he realized. That thought finally consoled him.

Xander took a deep breath. "Corrin, you mentioned a secret which our sisters would not share with you. Tell me, would you like me to explain?"

Corrin's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. At this point in your life, it is a necessary conversation. And if your sisters will not tell you, then the duty falls to me."

"Duty?" Corrin repeated, frowning. "Why do you sound so serious? The way everyone was carrying on, I thought this might be a fun secret."

Xander cringed. "No. This is certainly not a 'fun' secret. I would trade-in my best shield if it would make this moment unnecessary."

"That's another word you keep using — _necessary._ " Corrin chewed the word, seeming to taste it; she didn't immediately spit it out, but she did continue to look cautious. "You _must_ tell me this, then?"

Xander nodded. "It is painful, but yes."

Xander was sure that Corrin was pleased; she tried to hide it by shrugging her shoulders and brushing back her hair, but her lips would not stop curling. _She must have hated to be left out._ Xander thought. _She obviously doesn't care what I'm about to tell her, so long as she's let back into the circle._

Corrin was staring at him. "I'm ready." she prodded.

"Ah. Yes." Xander took another deep breath. "Well… We should sit down."

Corrin sighed but did as suggested. She flopped onto her bed and curled into a ball, so that her chin rested on her knees. Xander took the only other seat available — the only other seat that was ever available in the other rooms — a chair from Corrin's table. _We really need some new furnishings in our quarters._ he thought.

Corrin didn't say anything this time, but her eagerness was plain in her eyes. They were wide and slow to blink, staring at Xander with complete attentiveness. Xander flinched under the weight of such a look. _Why must you look so enthralled!_ he whined.

"Ah. Corrin…" Xander began in a whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Corrin…"

"I know my name." Corrin muttered.

"Right! Of course you do. Hah hah, very funny…" But Xander wasn't laughing. "Um, jokes aside — you must understand something. This secret we seem to have been keeping from you is a secret all people are kept from for at least some portion of their lives."

Corrin perked up again. "How strange!" she exclaimed.

"Not really. There are many other such secrets that older people keep from the young. They mean no harm in any of their fictional explanations or outright lies; they only want to protect the young from things they can not possibly understand yet."

Corrin frowned. "So I wasn't ready for this secret, but Elise was?"

Xander laughed nervously. _Damn! She's quick._

"No." he said firmly. "Please believe me, Corrin, when I say that you are far more ready than Elise. And that is not only my opinion, but the opinion of all your siblings — well, besides Elise."

Corrin smiled. "Yes, I can understand that. But if I am ready, then why don't I know yet?"

"We thought you already knew!" Xander said in one breath. "It never crossed our minds that you didn't know about… the secret. I suppose it is because you were kept in the fortress while the rest of us were allowed to leave. So many familial duties were taken up at an early age by your caretakers and retainers; I'm sure a good many things were swept under the rug."

"Oh," said Corrin softly, "I guess that does make sense. But you're going to correct that mistake now, right?"

Xander stared at the floor. He didn't want to answer.

" _Right?_ " Corrin repeated more forcefully.

Xander clenched his teeth and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I must, now."

"You must." Corrin insisted.

"Very well. Uh, how to begin…?" Xander closed his eyes. He felt so strange — his face was so warm, his hands were shaking, and his chest felt tight. _I don't have any experience in this field!_ he thought in despair. _Why can't we talk about things I know — like how to successfully lead an army through the snow, or how to behead an enemy quickly. I'm good at that!_

"Xander…" Corrin whined.

"Sorry." Xander sighed. "Okay, no more stalling. I'll just jump right in. Now, this secret — well, Corrin, do you… Do you remember how you and um, Niles," Xander hesitated to say his name, "first expressed affection for one another?"

Corrin nodded eagerly. "Oh yes!" Then, with some suspicion, "Why?"

"Because that's the beginning of the secret," Xander explained awkwardly. "Please, trust me and answer my questions. What was that expression?"

Corrin looked thoughtful. "Well, it was after he had admitted that he finally thought of me as a trustworthy ally and a friend. Soon after, I think, we were sitting outside one night, talking — we do that a lot — and he suddenly reached for my hand."

"I see." said Xander aloud. _That subtle dastard!_ he screamed inside.

"And soon after that," Corrin continued, smiling, "he told me he really enjoyed spending time with me, and he would like it if we could become closer. I said of course, and we started spending every night together, sitting somewhere alone so we could talk and hold hands. A little while later, he told me he loved me."

Xander nodded his head. His chest was growing even tighter, now.

Corrin fluttered her lashes and blushed a little, but she was smiling wide enough to break her face. Xander wondered at her openness with him, especially after all he had said against Niles. _It must have really hurt her to keep her courtship a secret._ he realized. _She's just relieved to be able to finally admit it to us._

"I told Niles I loved him, too," said Corrin shyly, smiling at her feet. "He explained that he didn't love me as a friend, and I sort of felt funny for a moment, because I thought that's what he meant — what I meant. But then he said he loved me like a man loves a woman, and I realized it was the same kind of love like in my favorite fairytales. Once I saw that, I knew that I loved him that same way, too."

Xander was slow to respond. Corrin raised her head to stare at him; she looked frightened, as if wondering whether she had said too much. Xander couldn't find enough hatred for Niles to hurt her feelings. "That's a lovely story, Corrin." he said softly.

Corrin beamed. "I think so."

"And, what happened then?"

"He kissed me."

Xander recoiled. _I shouldn't have asked!_

Corrin didn't seem to notice. "It was my first time, and it was so—"

"Ahem," Xander interrupted quickly, "we're getting off-topic here. Now, let's recap: You became friends with Niles, you held hands with Niles, and then you," he sighed, "kissed Niles."

"That was basically the order of events," Corrin agreed, "though sometime in between holding hands and kissing, I felt comfortable enough to embrace him."

Xander groaned silently. _This conversation is more distressing than trying to explain the limits of diplomacy to Elise._

"Okay, fine — no more details, Corrin, _please_. But can you see how, as your relationship progressed, so did your physical intimacy?"

Corrin tilted her head to one side. "Hm. Now that you point it out, I do see it."

"And it hit a climax with kissing, _right_?" Xander stressed the question.

"Yes." Corrin answered simply. Xander took a deep breath, both in relief and in preparation.

"Corrin, there's another step that may be taken — a step that's even more advanced than kissing."

Corrin's eyes widened. "Really? But, they didn't mention anything else in my fairytale books. The couple always kissed, got married, and lived happily ever after. Oh! are you talking about marriage?"

Xander shook his head. "Corrin," he said, feeling exasperated, "you already know about marriage. You told us yourself that you plan to marry Niles. It's something that's not mentioned in your books, something you don't know, because it's a… secret."

"Oh yeah!" Corrin leaned forward, towards Xander. "Is it… Is it about the happily ever after?"

Xander stared at his shoes. "Uh… I suppose you could say that…?"

"So there is something after that part!" Corrin exclaimed. "I always suspected."

Xander closed his eyes. "Corrin."

"Um, yes?"

"If I'm going to explain this to you, you're going to need to shut up now. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but it's true."

Corrin let out a quiet hum in agreement. She wouldn't say another word.

Xander opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He prayed for divine guidance and wisdom, that the right words would be put into his mouth, that he wouldn't babble like some perverted idiot. At that moment, he prayed for the perfection of a father.

He took another deep breath and dived in. "Corrin, when a man and woman get married, they…"

* * *

 **Ending note: Here's a fun teaser - the next chapter is titled _The Fight_. **


	10. The Fight

**Author's note: Thank you, readers, for sticking around to read chapter ten. I have here another serious chapter for you all; I shall try to make it up to you by putting Xander in "elitist-prig" mode for the next chapter. Until then, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter ten: The Fight**

Silence reigned in Corrin's room. The air felt hot and stuffy, causing sweat to trickle down Xander's pale forehead. He was so warm, he was suffocating; he wanted desperately to remove the scarf around his neck, to pull the leather gloves off his hands. But he was feeling far too nervous to move.

He had been staring at his hands for some time. He couldn't say how long — a short time, a long time? Neither sounded like fact. His mouth was dry after sitting so determinedly dormant since the end of his speech. Xander could not muster up the ease to even swallow.

Eventually, Xander dared to peek at Corrin.

She had been curled up on her bed for almost the entirety of Xander's visit. He had noticed that, as he had gone deeper into his "explanation", Corrin had pulled herself even tighter together; by the time he had finished, her arms were wrapped so tightly around her legs, her toes were turning blue. Xander had stopped talking some time ago, but Corrin had not relaxed.

 _How long are we going to sit here?_ Xander wondered. He felt suddenly trapped, and desperately wished to escape and flee to his own rooms. _I must excuse myself. No need to be dramatic — obviously, we both need some time alone after this trial._

Xander cleared his throat loudly. Corrin shuddered. "Sorry!" Xander exclaimed. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay." Corrin wouldn't look at him.

"Yes, well… I think I had best go, now. I have nothing more to say, and you need time to come to terms with what I have told you." Xander spoke softly and calmly, as though he were trying to soothe a terrified animal. He inched a little closer to the door with every word. "If you have any questions, of course you can ask me."

"Wait!" Corrin said, raising her head just enough for Xander to see her blush. "I do have some questions." she whispered.

"Oh." said Xander. He stood still and rigid between the door and Corrin. _Damn it…!_ he cried.

"I… I was wondering…" Corrin twisted her fingers in her lap. "Why do— How did the tradition about _waiting_ until after the couple was married start?"

A needle of pain shot through Xander's heart, leaving a cold wound. "Why that question?" he asked quickly.

Corrin shook her head so rapidly, her hair flew up. "I just wondered! I was curious! I'm sorry."

"No," Xander said more calmly, "I shouldn't have snapped." He knew he was lying.

 _You're lucky I only snapped at you!_ he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Waiting until marriage is more than a bland tradition, Corrin. The wait itself is a test — a test of the couple's love and fortitude and respect. The wait answers the question of whether the couple is in love with each other's heart or only with each other's body. Additionally, it is a test of fortitude, in that when young people are particularly in love, they may run off and… be reckless." Xander coughed. "They must be stronger and resist temptation, for that sets the standard of loyalty in their married lives. Finally, the wait is also a test of respect. Do the couple respect each other enough to wait and not pressure each other into something the other does not want? But _most important of all_ , it proves respect for the couples' families."

Corrin lifted her head. "How?" she asked.

"The families of each lover want them to prove they are truly in love before they marry; waiting is the greatest proof of that love. For example, the family of, say, the _bride_ would want to make sure that the groom loves their sister for herself and not for her body, that he is not only playing on her affections for his own gain. Thus, they would want the couple to wait until the groom proves himself before they consent to the marriage. Heh."

Xander smiled despite his discomfort. _I'm actually doing all right._ he thought. _Her question caught me off guard, but my answer is clear and certain. She could not possibly consent to any advance from Niles after this. Finally, I have managed to defend our family's reservations against the marriage_ and _warn Corrin in one swoop. We don't need to worry. Everything will be fine, now!_

"Is there anything else, Corrin?" Xander asked, looking at the door. "It is getting very late." he murmured off-handedly.

"… Get out." Corrin whispered.

Xander spun around to stare at his sister. Her face was pale and her eyes were narrow; she was glaring at him fiercely, as though he were an enemy she was anxious to cut down. She ground her teeth and repeated, "Go now!"

"What is wrong with you?" Xander exclaimed.

"How dare you accuse Niles of trying to use me!" Corrin shouted. "Do you think he pretended to woo me? Was he lying when he said he loved me? Do you think me so stupid I could be duped into love?"

Corrin jumped to her feet and stood tall before Xander, her fists clenched at her side. "I thought you were angry about my marrying Niles because you objected to his past. But you didn't even have the basic decency to believe in his loving me? You couldn't believe even that. Instead, you had to twist it into something _criminal_!"

Corrin gasped for breath. Xander's temper flared. He wouldn't let that weasel turn his own sister against him!

"You side with a man whom you've only know a few months rather than your family?" Xander asked. "You decide we are cruel monsters because we question a _thief's_ intentions? How dare you, Corrin. We hurt and act out of love for you; we want to protect you. But you cast us aside in favor of a street rat!"

"Get out!" Corrin screeched.

"I will leave, but not before warning you one last time."

"I won't hear it!" Corrin turned her back on Xander.

"He was bred a liar, Corrin. He was brought up to have no morals and to stoop to any low."

"Shut up!"

"He will love you and leave you, Corrin! And when that happens, you'll want us there to pick up the pieces."

Corrin turned around and pointed at the door. " _Get out now!"_

Xander turned and left without another word. He slammed the door behind him. He stood outside, not moving, seething in anger and pain. Inside, he could hear Corrin sobbing.

"Damn it…" he whispered, and fell silent against the door. Unbelievably, he had made his little princess cry. He, who had always been the one to dry her tears, had now caused them. The pain in his chest grew more intense; he clutched at his heart, feeling the burn become a raging anger. "Damn him." he cursed. _"Damn him!"_


	11. Corrin's Choice

**Author's note: Thank you so much, dear readers, for your support. I can't believe how many reviews, favorites, and follows this story has received in just ten chapters. Thank you very much. I hope you all continue to enjoy _Our Brother, Niles._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._ **

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Corrin's Choice**

Xander paced in a haze of anger. He couldn't see; he couldn't think. Xander was deaf to the beautiful night sounds of the Astral Planes. All he could hear was Corrin's voice in his head, sobbing and screaming, _"Get out!"_

Xander walked faster, away from the house, away from his sister. He wasn't heading towards any specific destination. He just needed to get away.

Even in his agitated state of mind, Xander could wonder what would happen if he ran into _him_ tonight. It was very late, and all but the guards should have been home and asleep; however, Xander didn't doubt that Niles might sneak away in order to rendezvous somewhere private with Corrin.

Xander almost wished Niles knew what had happened that night. If he knew that Xander had confronted Corrin with his worst fears, if Niles knew that Xander had told Corrin everything — then, maybe, Xander would finally feel safe. _He wouldn't try anything then,_ Xander thought. … _But that's what I thought when I spoke to Corrin._

His thoughts spiraled out of his control once more. Without reason to defend him, anxiety seized Xander's heart and split his head. He was a mess of nerves and rage, and he suddenly knew that if he did meet Niles that night, he would not be able to control his rage.

As if his thoughts had conjured it, a hand suddenly touched Xander's shoulder. Xander spun fast on the person, Siegfried's blade glittering in the light of the full moon. "This is your only warning! Stop now or —"

Azura gasped, stumbling backwards. "Hold your weapon, Xander! It's only me."

"Azura?" Xander immediately lowered his blade. "What possessed you to sneak up on an armed man?" he shouted.

"Forgive me, I wasn't thinking." Azura spoke softly. "I saw you pacing and looking so distraught, I rushed to see what was the matter. I should have had more thought than to touch you; of course you thought I was an enemy."

For a moment, Xander's clouded judgement stormed at Azura's calm. She met his glare so easily and without flinching; he had just put a sword to her throat, and yet she hadn't even raised her voice. _How did she become so strong?_

Xander's anger fell from him like rain, leaving his spirit damp and listless. He sighed shakily. "I'm so sorry, Azura," he said, "I had no right to bark at you like that. Thank you for caring enough to come running to check on me."

"You don't have to thank me," Azura said, the moonlight revealing her gentle smile. "I know I grew up in Hoshido, but now that I'm with you all, I would like to consider you my family." She dipped her head. "I'm sorry, that was rather sudden of me. But I had wanted to tell you this for a long time."

"You're apologizing again." Xander shook his head. "It's unnecessary. Truthfully, I already think of you as my little sister."

Azura raised her head, her eyes wide. "Do you?"

"Yes. As dear to me as Camilla, Elise, and," he hesitated slightly, "Corrin."

Azura looked so happy, Xander again felt guilty for yelling. "Your words mean so much to me, Xander," Azura said, "and yet, I'm afraid we've gone off topic. I had wished to make you feel better, but you are the one cheering me. Did something happen — something concerning Corrin?"

Xander looked at the sky, wishing for a divine escape. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He wanted to keep being the big brother and help Azura; he didn't want her to help him.

Azura followed his gaze and misunderstood his silence. She frowned at the dark clouds that were swiftly closing in on the moon. "It will be pitch black, soon," she said. "We should go somewhere else to talk."

Without waiting for a response, Azura began to walk away. Xander stood still for a moment, not wanting to go but not sure if he actually had a choice in the matter. Azura never looked back; she seemed to assume he would follow.

 _I can't let her walk around on her own,_ he thought, taking a slow step forward. _It's not that safe in camp._

He took another step, hesitated, and took another. His long strides eventually brought him beside Azura, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. He wondered if that was her way of being tactful.

They walked in silence until they reached Xander's home. Xander wasn't surprised that Azura had led him there; if he looked anything like he felt, then home was certainly the best place for him.

Azura waited for Xander to open the door, though he hadn't remembered to lock it. He had just enough awareness left in him to hold the door open for his sister to enter. When he slipped inside, however, what little poise he had drained from him; Xander fell into a seat with a shiver and a sigh. His head fell into his hands, unable to raise.

He felt Azura's hand on his shoulder again. "What happened, Xander?" she asked softly.

"Niles." Xander spat. "Niles happened! His existence happened! Months ago, he decided to mark _our_ Corrin as his target, wooing her for some devious reasons of his own. We found out too late to save Corrin. She already thinks herself in love with the dastard!"

"I know," Azura said patiently. "But what happened this evening to make you so unhappy?"

"I finally told Corrin about… _you know_." Xander said, bitterness causing his voice to raise. "I told her everything, including my fears about Niles."

"You told Corrin _that_?" Azura exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Someone had to! We couldn't wait for Niles to explain it to her in his own twisted little way!"

"Not _that_!" Azura said. "Of course you had to tell Corrin _that_. But you told Corrin what about Niles?"

"That I was afraid," Xander said, "afraid that Niles was only using her."

Something smacked Xander over the head. He fell forward, nearly tumbling out of his chair. He sat up quickly, finally taking his face out of his hands. He rubbed his neck and stared, his eyes wide, at Azura.

She looked as shocked as Xander felt. "I am so sorry!" she shouted, her cheeks flaring red. "But… but — no, I'm not sorry! What nerve do you have telling Corrin that Niles is only pretending to love her? You have absolutely no proof!"

"I didn't say he was pretending!" Xander exclaimed.

"Isn't that what you meant?"

Xander hesitated. "I suppose the implications might point to such a conclusion," he admitted softly.

"Xander," Azura said, her own voice raising with excitement, "how could you tell your own sister that a man she loves couldn't possibly be in love with her, but instead must be only using her?"

"That's Corrin what took from my speech as well," Xander said, feeling flustered. "What did I say that you both jumped to that conclusion?"

"Jump?" Azura repeated, beginning to stammer. "Jump! Xander, Corrin didn't jump. You… You _pushed_ her! You took her up on your high horse and sent her hurtling, head-first, into that harsh, self-centered, baseless conclusion!"

"Don't dramatize it!"

"I'm not! Think through again what you said. Think on it very carefully."

Xander didn't need to think it through. He already had been dwelling over his conversation with Corrin since he had heard her crying through the door; the conclusion he had just been trying to deny had already occurred to him. He knew what he had said, and he knew he had meant it.

His head fell into his hands once more. "Fine. Fine! I know I've failed. I shouldn't have tried to turn Corrin against Niles with nightmares. But was there no way I could have warned her?"

"Warn her about what? You have no proof that Niles has any dark designs against Corrin." Azura sighed, and continued more gently, "You spent your time inventing reasons to fear Niles, to hate him, when you could have instead spent it speaking with him. I don't want to be harsh, but you are not an expect on love. I know you're used to speaking down to people, but this time, you have no experience with which to judge Niles."

Xander stared at Azura. "Speaking down to people?" he repeated. "Is that what you think of me?"

"It is true," Azura said softly. "You are to be the king. People expect that of you, and ask for it. Do not think it is an inherently bad trait; only learn to control it before it gets out of hand, as it has tonight."

Xander said nothing for a moment. "It's hurts that you think that way of me," he muttered. "I may not possess a heart that knows that love which Corrin imagines she feels, but I do have a mind. I know Niles' past and I can, at least, deduce a future."

"A possible future," Azura said, "but not a certain one."

Xander crossed his arms and turned his face away from Azura. "I know what you're thinking. I don't need to apologize to Corrin," he said. "I only said what I felt, and did so because I am worried for her safety. Besides that, my words didn't even dissuade her from her choice. If anything, they drove her to cling more closely to Niles."

Azura sighed. "You're acting like a spoiled child whose pride was wounded." she declared. "I want so much to march out of here and leave you to your sulking. I'm worried about Corrin needing comforting more than you."

Xander scoffed. "My pride was wounded. But more than anything, my heart was."

"How can you say that? How do you think Corrin must feel?"

"She chose _him_ , Azura!" Xander shouted, a slight flame of passion flickering in his burnt-out chest. "She chose him over us, her family. I'll never forget this pain, whatever happens next."

Azura opened her mouth, then closed it again. She strode towards the door and put her hand on the knob; she paused before turning it. "Xander," she said without looking at him, "you may be in pain. But remember, you made her choose." She closed the door, leaving Xander feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

 **Ending note: I hope Xander's childish rage was a little funny. But to be honest, it's hard to find moments for laughter when the characters are finally reaching the root of the problem. I think the next chapter, however, - with its surprising new point of view - may help with the humor level.**


	12. Vows of Secrecy

**Author's note: So, quite a few of my readers guessed that the surprise point-of-view character is Elise. I hope you will not be too disappointed to find that you are _wrong_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: Vows of Secrecy**

Selena had been assigned the night watch — that's why she was up and about at the same time as Xander and Azura. She had not been snooping or spying, as some jealous vixens might imply; she had just been doing her duty.

Duty was very important to Selena. It always had been. And that is another reason why she did what she did, why she followed Xander and Azura to Xander's house, why Selena stood outside the door and accidentally listened in on their conversation.

Her intention had never been to eavesdrop — _never_. She had only been worried for her prince's and princess' safety. When Selena had first seen them that night, Xander looking pale as a ghost in the light of the full moon, she had thought she would ask what was wrong; then, Azura had suddenly started leading Prince Xander away somewhere. Selena had felt too awkward to call out to them, but she had been too worried to ignore them. So (with the best intentions possible) she had followed them.

How Selena ended up listening in at the door is also easily explained. Selena's self-consciousness about hailing her lieges would not leave her, even when Xander and Azura disappeared inside Xander's house. At the same time, Selena's anxiety would not be quieted, either. Standing on the doorstep, Selena had struggled over what to do; she had never before been rendered so stuck as she was then between her emotions.

Finally, just as she had decided that the rational thing would be to confront Prince Xander, she had heard Xander's voice say, _"I finally told Corrin about…_ _you know."_

Selena had snapped still, her fist poised to knock. She couldn't help it — blame human frailty! — she had leaned in to listen more closely.

 _"You told Corrin_ that _?"_ Azura had exclaimed.

 _"Someone had to!"_ Xander's voice had shouted. _"We couldn't wait for Niles to explain it to her in his own twisted little way!"_

Selena had almost shrieked with shock. She had understood immediately what had happened. Lady Corrin had been given _The Talk_. And Niles — what about Niles?

Her wonder had caused Selena to miss some of the conversation. She had quickly renewed her attention, however, and once again had pressed her ear against the door.

 _"You told Corrin what about Niles?"_ Azura had asked.

 _"That I was afraid that Niles was only using her."_

At that moment, there was a loud exclamation inside that had frightened Selena so badly, she had plunged from the doorstep and ran all the way back to her post. She then stood in the dark, bent over, gasping for air; meanwhile, her mind raced and she snickered, as her heart beat a lively tune of amusement in her heaving chest.

Selena tried to sort out her new information in her head. _Let's see… Lady Corrin was in the dark about the birds-and-bees. But now Lord Xander's taken care of that. I wonder why Lady Camilla didn't want to do it? And I wonder why they only decided to tell Corrin now? Lord Xander mentioned Niles. Are Niles and Corrin in a relationship? I bet they are! They must be! Yes, then everything makes sense. So, Lord Xander now has_ _to tell Corrin about_ that _. But then, low! Lord Xander finds out that Niles is only using Corrin. Using her for what — social gain, money, satisfaction? All of them are disgusting and base enough to be possible motives for Niles. I wonder if Lord Xander has any proof?_

The question of Niles' intentions was the most pressing for Selena. She didn't doubt her deduction of Corrin and Niles' relationship; after all, they had been spending a lot of time together, Corrin was the only person simple enough to love Niles, _and_ Selena was pretty sure Corrin had just been given a biology lesson _._ The rest of the information had come from Prince Xander, so Selena could think of no rational reason to doubt any of it. All that remained, then, was Prince Xander's speculation.

 _And I know just who to ask about it,_ Selena thought with a grin. Her legs, having recovered from their sprint, began to walk again. Her pace grew faster as her eagerness and curiosity increased; before much more time had passed, Selena turned a corner and nearly ran straight into Odin and Laslow, who were sitting and talking in the milky moon light.

They looked up when they saw Selena. Odin called, "Halt! What nether beast dares to haunt this camp whilst the unconquerable **Odin Dark** stands watch?"

"Was that a question?" Selena asked, sneering at Odin. "Because I missed the point underneath all that garbage you just spewed."

"He said, 'Who goes there?'" Laslow explained, smirking. "But my question is, 'why do you go here?' Why aren't you at your post, Selena?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," Selena retorted. "Pacing in the dark gets boring really quickly, doesn't it?"

"I'll say," Odin agreed. "My mind's so dull tonight, I've been struggling to conjure up names for these weapons that Lord Leo wants me and Niles to christen." Odin held up a piece of crumpled paper, spotted with ink blots and crossed out names. "This should be easy for me — I'm **Odin Dark** , I was born to name things! But the creativity's just not flowing tonight…" He sighed and hid his things back in the folds of his robe.

Laslow was looking at Selena. She noticed he was wearing his familiar mischievous smile. "This is rather unlike you, Selena," he said suddenly. "You don't usually seek out company, no matter how tedious a task becomes. You've always been a stickler for rules — well, about the rules you agree with, anyway."

Selena smirked. "You think you can bait me into an argument," she scoffed, "but I have the upper hand tonight, Laslow. I know something you don't know…" she sang.

"Ah-hah!" Laslow exclaimed. "So it's gossip that has brought you to us!"

Odin flinched. "Um, I don't really feel comfortable with gossip, guys," he said. "I'm more of a fiction-lover, personally."

"But that's the problem, good friend, with gossip and rumors," Laslow said, still looking at Selena. "They're almost always fiction."

"Not this time!" Selena affirmed, stamping her foot. It infuriated her how condescending Laslow could sound sometimes. "This juicy gossip comes straight from the mouth of honesty — Prince Xander!"

"Lord Xander!" Odin repeated, obviously impressed.

Laslow frowned — trying to hide, Selena thought, his own surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course! You know me, I don't spread any lies." Selena leaned close to the boys' faces and whispered, _"Tonight, I heard Prince Xander tell Lady Azura that Corrin and Niles are in a relationship!"_

"What?" Laslow exclaimed, pulling back. He frowned. "Lady Corrin and Niles? Sigh, it really is true — women will take anyone over me."

Odin scoffed, seemingly pleased. "Is this petty information all you have to offer the great **Odin Dark**?" he asked. "Hah! I spit on such pathetic news! **Odin Dark** already knew about the engagement between his bunk buddy and the fair lady Corrin."

"Engagement?" Laslow and Selena said together.

Odin nodded. "Affirmative! Shows how good a gossip you are, Selena. You didn't even know what kind of relationship they were in. Hah!"

Selena steamed. "Oh yeah? Well, I have much better stuff than that. That was just the ground work for the real gossip. Here it is: _Lady Corrin didn't know about… the bird and the bees!_ "

Odin grew wide-eyed and his cheeks turned bright red. Laslow laughed out loud. "Well well! Her relationship with Niles just grew all the more interesting! I suppose she really is the perfect girl for him!"

"It get's better," Selena said, smirking. She felt powerful, knowing she had her audience's attention back. "Lord Xander told Corrin everything, but now he's worried Niles is using Corrin for…" Selena trailed off. She didn't actually know what Lord Xander suspected exactly. But the boys took Selena's hesitation for discretion, and jumped eagerly to their own conclusions.

"Well, duh," Laslow said, shrugging his shoulders, "he's _Niles_."

"That's not true!" Odin exclaimed. "Niles would never do that to Lady Corrin! He really loves her!"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Odin, please, your optimism is making me nauseous. We're talking about Niles!"

"You're wrong about him!" Odin insisted. "He's not using Lady Corrin. If he was, then he would have already had his way with her when he—" Odin fell silent.

Selena and Laslow pounced on him. They towered over him, trapping Odin in his seat on the rock, his back pressed painfully against a tree.

"What happened, Odin?" Selena asked.

"Tell us what he told you, exactly as he told you." Laslow said.

"Or I'll break your arm." Selena threatened.

Odin swallowed hard, his eyes wide. "But… But… I was sworn to secrecy!"

"Odin, we're your closest friends!" Laslow exclaimed. "We've known you far longer than you've known Niles. Your loyalty belongs to us, first and foremost."

Selena nodded. "You'll keep that in mind from now on — if you know what's good for you." She cracked her knuckles.

Odin shivered. Laslow glared at her. "Why are you a retainer and not a hitman?" he asked.

"Shut up," Selena retorted. "Now, Odin, the scoop!"

Odin ducked his head. "… Fine." he whispered miserably. "But you guys have to promise — no, no! _vow_ — not to tell anyone else!"

"I vow." Laslow affirmed with a bow.

Selena smirked. She was used to these swears of secrecy. "I promise," she said quickly. "Now out with it!"

"Okay… Well, the other day, Niles snuck out of the house again. He's always done that, so I've never thought anything of it or ever even thought to ask him where he goes. But that night, he didn't come home like he usually does. I woke up pretty late at night, but he still wasn't back. When he did come in, I was still up, waiting and wondering what had happened to him — then I saw his face! He looked ready to kill something… like me! But I was so curious, I asked where he had been anyway. Surprisingly, he actually told me — he had been with Lady Corrin in her house, and had fallen asleep _in her bed_!"

"What?" Laslow exclaimed again.

Selena grinned. "Cha-ching!" she shouted, pumping her fists. "This stuff is golden!"

"It's not what you think!" Odin said quickly. "They had just been talking, but fell asleep. And then, uh… Then, Lord Xander found them and woke them — by screaming."

Selena laughed outright. She laughed so hard, her back bent forward and her stomach ached. She gasped, "Oh man! I can just see his face!"

Odin continued to grimace. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had seen Niles' face. He was embarrassed and terrified his reputation had suffered an irreparable harm."

"He was probably embarrassed to be seen in bed with his clothes on!" Selena scoffed, waving away Odin's exclamations. "What does he care what people think of him? He only wants Corrin for _that_ , anyway."

"No he doesn't!" Odin shouted again, standing up now. "If that's what Lord Xander thinks, Niles really is in trouble. I have to warn him."

Selena pushed him down again. "What did you just say?" she asked through her teeth. "You weren't just going to go off and tell Niles, were you?"

"Of course!" Odin said.

"Who said you could pass on my gossip? No way am I getting dragged down with Niles when Lord Xander finally does have him hanged for treason! My gossip is off-limits!"

But— but!" Odin stammered. "I shared with you! I have to tell Niles or he'll lose Corrin!"

"I agree with Selena," Laslow said, appearing thoughtful. "I have no desire to be punished, either. And it doesn't sound as though Niles really has Lady Corrin, anyway, so what's the point of risking our own necks?"

Odin balked. "How can you say that? Our whole lives, we've done nothing but risk our necks for other people. It's our mission, our destiny to be the over-burdened heroes! How can you turn back now and neglect a person in need?"

"You've been spending too much time with Arthur," Selena muttered, her cheeks burning. A small part of her felt that Odin was right — she had done something wrong, and now she was turning her back on an opportunity that might go towards fixing that wrong. But Selena's self-preservation instincts squashed that feeling into silence. "Niles isn't a person in that same sense — he's just a pretentious flirt! I'm sure he doesn't even want our help."

Selena nodded her head, her words convincing even herself to stay silent. "Odin," she continued, "you're not allowed to tell anyone what I told you tonight, you hear? Especially not Niles. If you do, you'll get a punishment so terrible it will make Tharja's curses look fun! _Understand_?"

Odin turned pale. He nodded. "… Yes, Selena," he murmured, "I promise."

* * *

 **Ending note: Whatever will happen now?**


	13. Tension Raises

**Author's note: As this chapter's title implies, the situation is about to escalate for our heroes. However, before it does, let us enjoy the humor of Mister Odin Dark a little while longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen: Tension Raises**

A few hours later, Benny came to relieve Odin of his post. Odin was never so glad to be off-duty. He usually enjoyed taking the night watch — staying awake was better than trying to sleep under horrendous nightmares — but that night had been terrible. His hero's heart suffered under the burden of such harmful secrets as he had been whispered by his friends; though he had sworn a sacred oath, he knew he could not keep what he had learned from his ally, Niles. To do so would be to break an even more sacred oath — the oath of a son to his mother to always do the right thing.

As he raced through the dark, barreling towards the home he shared with Niles and Lord Leo, Odin tried to rationalize his decision. _I didn't really swear not to tell Niles,_ he thought. _I didn't look up at the moon or say any chants — I didn't even say my name! I just said "I", and you can't swear a holy oath without referring to your full and true self. And there wasn't any blood! No, this oath definitely doesn't count._

Odin was entirely comforted by his own logic. Odin Dark had not sworn an oath that night — "I" did, and who was I? Certainly not he! No, Odin could tell Niles all he had learned without any pang of his conscience. It was only the pangs of his body that made Odin hesitate to enter his own home, as he thought of what would happen to him if Selena and Laslow learned of his seeming betrayal.

 _Don't think, just act. You know you always create your best material when you do that._

Odin opened the door as slowly and as quietly as he could. He peeked inside; all was dark. Odin slipped in and closed the door, then paused. The only sound he could hear was Niles' breathing.

Lord Leo's house was different from the quarters of most of the soldiers. Rather than the house being only one room, with a kitchen and a table and a bed fitted into a single space, Leo had a small back room to be used as his bedroom. Because of this set-up, Leo had allowed his two retainers to bunk with him, letting them sleep on mats on the floor of the front room, and keeping the bedroom for himself.

Odin was in the front room, where all was dark except for a sliver of silver light that shone through the west windows. It lit the room just enough for Odin to confirm that his liege's door was shut. Odin smiled, relieved, and tip-toed towards Niles' bedroll.

Odin got to his knees and whispered, "Niles? Niles, are you awake?"

Niles didn't answer.

"Niles? I'm really sorry to bother you, but you gotta wake up now…"

Niles didn't stir.

Odin whimpered and chewed on his nails. "Between betraying Selena and waking you, this is probably the most dangerous night I've had in a long time!"

Niles didn't even apologize.

"Wake up!" Odin exclaimed.

Odin had managed to keep his voice low, but harsh. This was finally enough to wake Niles. The other man sat up, startled; his hands flew towards Odin's neck, but Odin's reflexes were faster. Odin threw himself backwards, landing on his elbows on the floor, and watched as Niles grasped the air above him.

Odin said, "Relax! It's only me!"

"I know," said Niles, his voice dripping with annoyance, "who else would I want to strangle?"

Odin glared at Niles, though he knew Niles wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "Shush! I'm trying to help you here. The least you could do is be nice to me."

"Hand me my patch." Niles interrupted, obviously uninterested in Odin's feelings. Odin could make out the silhouette of Niles' hands as one went to his face, the other stretched out in an expectant manner.

"Why? I can't see your face in this light."

"Just give it to me!" Niles barked.

"All right!" Odin whispered hoarsely, groping for the piece of cloth along the dark floor. _Geez, he's as obsessed with hiding his face as Gerome!_

Odin's hand slipped on something soft. He picked it up and handed it to Niles. "Is this it? Good. Now can we talk?"

"I guess." Niles swiped the eye-patch and began to put it on. "Is it an emergency?"

"If it was, would you still take the time to put on your eye-patch?"

"Odin, I'm too tired to think up a deplorable retort. Just get on with your message."

Odin moved to chew more of his nail, but found that there was little left for him to bite. _**Odin Dark**_ _is not supposed to play wingman for a pair of star-crossed lovers!_ he cried. _**Odin Dark**_ _should be focusing on his secret mission, or his duties as a retainer — or at least his own love-life!_

"Odin," Niles murmured, and yawned. "If you woke me for nothing, I'll kill you in the morning."

"It's not nothing!" Odin exclaimed. Then remembering himself, he said more softly, "I just… I just don't where to start. Uh… Remember how you told me about you and Corrin the other day?"

Niles scoffed. "No."

Odin's mouth dropped. "What? Are you kidding me! You told me that you proposed to Lady Corrin!"

"Why would I tell you that?"

Odin wanted to say, _Because I am the great_ _ **Odin Dark**_ _! and you young lovers are in desperate need of my black magic and love potions._ But he quickly decided against it. He was already treading on thin ice tonight; no need to add more heat to the fire that was Niles' temper.

"You had to tell me about you and Corrin," Odin said with more patience than he felt. "You came in really late the other night, remember? Only the truth could explain that event."

"Oh, yes — the night of the accidental 'sleep over'."

Odin could see Niles smirking in his mind. Odin wanted to scream, _How can you be so calm about that!_

"Why do you bring it up?" Niles asked, his voice suddenly guarded. "Is something wrong with Corrin?"

"No no! not at all!" Odin assured in a low voice. "Actually, you're the one you should be worried about. I heard something tonight that could put you in a lot of trouble tomorrow."

"Hurry up and get to the point, Odin!" Niles demanded. Odin flinched at his volume. He listened closely for any noise coming from Leo's room, but all seemed silent.

"Lord Xander," Odin said, speaking even more quietly, "spoke with Lady Corrin tonight. He… he told her… Well, he filled in the _gaps_ , you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Niles asked. "What gaps?"

"You know — her _knowledge gaps_."

"Stop saying that! I don't get what you're referring to. What didn't Corrin know?"

"That… that… ah, the, ahem! Ah…" Odin flipped through the pages and pages of his extensive vocabulary, but could find no term modest enough for his tastes. He wanted something that was both dramatic and not so embarrassing for him to say. Nothing came to mind.

"Odin, would you like to become a coat?" Niles asked. " _Tell me what happened._ "

Odin swallowed hard. "Corrin learned where babies come from!" He winced and braced himself for a beating.

Niles didn't answer. Odin suddenly wished he could see his friend's face. He couldn't imagine what Niles was thinking.

"Judging by your silence," Odin said, "you didn't know she didn't know, huh?"

"Oh gods…" groaned Niles, and Odin thought he could hear Niles smacking his forehead. "It's suddenly making sense! All those innuendoes she never understood, the advances I would make and she would ignore without so much as a blush — and not saying anything during the massages! I thought it was _me_ , or that she was slow!"

"Niles, you're getting way too worked up over this." Odin whispered.

"But it wasn't either of us!" Niles continued. "It was her siblings' faults! … Wait. Why did they tell her now? They hate me. They don't want to encourage our relationship. So why get her all prepped for the wedding night?"

"See, that's the thing I really wanted to talk to you about…" Odin trailed off. He cleared his throat. "Niles, they told Corrin — ah, Lord Xander told Corrin — because they think you're not going to wait until the wedding night."

Niles was silent. Then he laughed. "Ah hah! Of course. So, they've spilled their guts over the battle plan and now they think they've given her the tools to ward off the enemy's advancement."

"Er, I guess?" Odin wasn't sure what was so amusing to Niles about the situation. Personally, Odin was extremely uncomfortable. "It gets worse. They think you don't want the wedding part at all — they think you're just using Corrin for the, ah, night part?"

"What?" Niles shouted. Odin was so startled, he backed away and crashed into some piece of furniture.

Odin tried to shush himself, then shush Niles, who was pelting Odin with questions. Niles ignored Odin's warnings. "How do you know?" he asked, his voice cold. "Who told you? Did Lord Xander say any of this to Corrin?"

Odin tactfully skipped the first two questions and focused on the third. "Lord Xander said all of this to Corrin." Truthfully, Odin wasn't quite sure of this, but from what Selena had overheard, it was a likely scenario.

"Damn it!" Niles' shadow suddenly loomed over Odin. Niles was muttering curses under his breath and fumbling with some dark shapes that appeared to be clothing. Odin did his best to keep out of the way before he was accidentally — or purposefully — kicked.

"What are you doing?" Odin whispered fiercely.

"I have to speak to Corrin!" Niles spat back.

"What, _now_?" Odin exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"That's rich, coming from you."

"If you get caught alone with Corrin at this hour, Lord Xander really will kill you!"

"And if I lose Corrin to some stupid gossip, then I'll kill myself. And you."

"Why me?" Odin whined.

"As a parting 'thank-you' gift!" Niles said. He was already at the door. He opened it, throwing moonlight all around the room. Odin shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Niles, please, wait until morning!" There was no answer. "Niles!"

"He's left." Leo's voice said.

Odin opened his eyes and spun around. Standing in the doorway to his bedroom was Leo. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his face was pale and worried. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"How long were you standing there?" Odin asked, his stomach churning with anxiety.

"How much did I hear, you mean? Basically all of it. Everything I missed I had already heard elsewhere, so I was able to fill in all the blanks."

Odin didn't know how to respond. _What did I do!_ he thought. _Did my trying to help Niles condemn him?_

"Please, Lord Leo, you must believe that Niles would never—!"

"I know," Leo said, coming closer to Odin. He sighed. "The fool really does love Corrin. Tonight proves that, beyond a doubt. Though I don't think Xander or Camilla will see it that way if they run into him on the way to Corrin's house at this hour."

Leo forced a smile for Odin. "Thank you for warning him. It was rather brave on your part."

Odin was slow to respond. He was reeling from all that was happening. "You're welcome, my lord — I think. You're not angry?"

"Not at all." Leo stared out the open door. "But I'm going to find Xander. I have to find out what happened after he spoke to Corrin. This situation — it must end tonight, one way or another."

"I'll come, too!" Odin said, scrambling to stand up.

Leo nodded. "All right, thank you. But first, you look so pale, let me get you some water."

Odin was speechless at this kindness. Leo rushed about in the kitchen, struggling in the darker corners of the space. As he returned to Odin, a dark cloud pulled over the moon, again casting the entire room into shadows.

Odin reached out carefully and grasped the cup. He swallowed the water in one gulp.

Leo took the cup and put it somewhere with a thin bang. Then he grabbed Odin's arm. "You should sit down," he said calmly, "this spell works fast."

"What!" Odin shouted, feeling suddenly dizzy. "Leo… You cursed me?"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but what's about to happen tonight is a family matter. Besides, you obviously already betrayed someone's secret to tell Niles all this. I can't risk you saying or hearing anything more."

Leo helped Odin lay down. Odin was too drowsy to fight him.

"Sleep well, friend. I hope you'll wake to a happy ending tomorrow."

Leo might have said more, but Odin couldn't hear him. He was drifting, drifting, drifting — into darkness.


	14. Battle Plan

**Author's note: One more preparation chapter before the next climax. I hope you enjoy Leo's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen: Battle Plan**

Leo left his house calmly, closing the door softly and locking it behind him. As he slipped the key into his pocket, a door inside himself burst open; shameful anxiety and fear fell upon him, causing his now running legs to quiver and his clenched teeth to chatter violently.

 _I trust Niles,_ Leo thought, not for the first time. _I trust Niles. I trust Niles. I trust Niles… I think._

Xander had never failed to make Leo doubt himself and his decisions. _When I wanted to learn the art of magic, Xander tried to convince me that a sword is a more enduring weapon. When I wanted to learn to ride like Xander, he told me it was "more difficult than he made it seem". When I wanted to jump off the barn roof into that pile of hay, he told me I was stupid! But I was right on all accounts! Except maybe for that last one…_

Leo realized that his choices had always been different from what Xander and their siblings wanted for Leo; but, despite a few childhood mishaps, they had still turned out to be right for him. _Niles will be no exception,_ Leo thought, gaining confidence. _I'll say the same to Xander — I'm right about Niles!_

Leo ran faster, wishing to reach Xander's house before his bravado gave out. But his recklessness only caused him to lose more time, as his riding boots tripped him up and sent him sprawling, head first, into the dirt.

Leo spat grass and curses from his mouth, pushing himself up on bruised elbows. _Damn my luck!_ he thought, grimacing. _Now all I need is for someone to see me humiliating myself. Selena will do, or Charlotte. They'll have the story spread to everyone before tea tomorrow._

Leo's luck did bring an audience to the scene of his disgrace, though not the gossips he feared. Leo had fallen at the foot of Camilla's house, which was situated somewhere in between his own home and Xander's. As he struggled to lift his aching body out of the dust, the door to Camilla's house opened. Leo stared as Camilla and Elise emerged from the house and stood, shocked and still, on the top step above him.

Leo found his voice first. "What are you two doing at this hour?" he demanded.

Elise ran down the steps to her brother's side. "Are you hurt?" she asked, helping him to sit up.

"What were you doing?" Leo repeated.

Camilla continued to watch from the perch of her front door. "Leo, sweetie, what a mess you now look! Why don't you run — no, better yet, _jog_ carefully back home and get washed up? Isn't it also time for your beddy-bye?"

Leo sighed. He knew he was being excluded from something when his siblings started dodging his questions.

"What's going on?" he asked, making his exasperation clear in his tone. "Has something happened?"

Camilla and Elise exchanged glances. _That's never a good sign,_ Leo thought.

"Why should you ask us if anything's the matter?" Camilla returned lazily. "You are the one, little brother, who is running about at all hours of the night."

"I'll tell you my business," offered Leo, "if you first share yours."

Elise perked up immediately. She was always eager to buy information. "Camilla and I met tonight to discuss the Corrin situation, as Camilla calls it," she explained quickly. "We never can get a word in when Xander's in the room; plus, he seems to think he's got all the answers to the problem, but we have some valuable insight, too!" In the dim light, Leo couldn't see her face, but Elise sounded as though she were pouting. "We're not house fraus! We have rights, you know!"

Leo looked to Camilla, who shrugged her shoulders. "Our little firecracker has been reading again," she said in a sweet voice, but Leo thought Camilla must be as fed up with Elise's literature of late as he was.

Elise tugged on Leo's shirt sleeve. "Well? I told you what we were doing — now tell us your news!"

"Not so fast!" Leo shook Elise off. "That does explain why you're up and about at this hour, but why wasn't I invited to your tête-à-tête? I have an opinion on the subject as well! And it's not as though Xander will listen to me any more than he will listen to anyone else."

Camilla and Elise exchanged glances again. "I wish you would stop doing that," Leo muttered.

Camilla sighed. "Sorry, darling, but we didn't invite you because… Well…"

"Your opinion doesn't really matter to us." Elise said.

"Elise!" Camilla exclaimed. "I never said that!" she told Leo.

"You said, 'Leo doesn't know a love poem from a lima bean,'" Elise said, giggling. "And I totally agree!" Turning on Leo, she continued, "You're always reading big, boring books on history and politics; have you ever picked up a book for fun?"

"Those books are fun…" Leo whimpered.

Elise glared at him. "No they're not! Romance is fun — novels about love affairs and swashbuckling adventures are the thing! You don't even know that much, Leo, so how could we expect you to have an intelligent opinion on Corrin's engagement?"

Leo's mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish. He was humiliated, horrified — too humiliated and horrified to even think up another adjective that began with "H"!

Leo suddenly remembered his mission to Xander's house. Slowly, his hurt feelings melted into a sly smirk. He laughed callously in Elise's face.

"Say what you will about my tastes in literature and lack of romantic experience!" he declared, jumping to his feet. "But tonight, I have the upper hand in that I alone am in control of such distressing information that neither of you could ever possibly guess its dark heart!"

Leo thought his speech would impress his sisters, and maybe cause them to repent of their excluding him. The scenario reminded him too much of when he had been a small boy and he would be left out of his three sisters' tea parties; Xander had always been a welcome guest at their table full of dolls, but Leo had been ostracized because of that singular mishap regarding Miss Molly's missing head.

Leo was very, very wrong. Instead of apologizing, Camilla and Elise jumped on Leo; each sister attached themselves to one arm and clung, not with the weak hands of regret, but with the claws of curiosity.

"What's happened? What's happened?" Elise shouted, bouncing up and down, shaking Leo.

"Leo, darling," Camilla purred, "has something more occurred between poor Niles and my baby sister — something a priest wouldn't approve of? I hope not, because I wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen to poor, poor Niles…"

Leo tried to free himself, but fighting his sisters only made them tighten their hold. "Let me go, harpies!" he screamed. "I don't know anything!"

"You said you did!" Camilla bit back.

"You promised to tell us!" Elise exclaimed. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

At that moment, a new voice screeched, "What is going on, here?" The voice sounded from behind Leo, but he couldn't turn around because of his sisters locking him in place. They, however, could see just fine from where they hung off his arms; whoever had yelled made them release Leo, causing him to again tumble into the dust. He landed with a groan.

"I hate my life…" Leo mumbled, slowly standing. He blushed to find Azura staring at him, flanked by two members of the night watch.

"Oh. Uh…." Leo bit his tongue trying to find a word to explain himself. Camilla rushed to their rescue.

"So sorry for the scare we caused!" she said, smiling. "We were just having a little sibling squabble, that's all. Please return to your posts now, Benny, Laslow."

The two wide-eyed soldiers bowed and hesitatingly began to retreat back into the dark. When they had disappeared, Camilla addressed Azura. "What are you doing out so late, darling? It's not at all safe for you."

"I was speaking with Xander," Azura admitted. "And what are all you doing?"

"As Camilla said," Leo muttered bitterly, taking several precautionary steps away from his sisters, "we're fighting."

"But why? Over what?"

Elise explained, "Over Corrin, that's what! That's what everything's been about lately, hasn't it?"

Camilla sighed. "I suppose our sister's engagement has rather overshadowed our life lately." she agreed quietly.

"But a wedding is suppose to be happy!" Elise sounded exasperated. "Maybe if stupid brothers stopped going around telling their poor sisters what to do, this could still be a happy wedding."

Leo shook his head. "You shouldn't speak that way about Xander. He's only trying to do what's best for Corrin."

"I was talking about you." Elise stuck out her tongue at Leo.

Azura sighed. "I'm afraid Elise — if she were referring to Xander — would be right. He's stepped completely over the line of being protective of Corrin and has settled himself in the realm of deciding what is best for Corrin."

"But that's what family does, darling," Camilla said.

"I disagree!" Azura responded warmly.

"So do I!" Elise exclaimed. "Only Corrin knows what will make her happy!"

"But if Niles does turn out to be unsuitable for her," Camilla continued firmly, "how could we ever forgive ourselves for not interfering?"

"We have interfered," Leo said. "I don't think we've interfered more than we should have, though perhaps Xander did cross a line tonight, as Azura said."

"What?" Camilla asked. "To what are you two referring and why are we out of the loop?"

Leo sneered. "It's not fun, is it?"

Azura stared at Leo. "How do you know what happened tonight?"

Leo recalled Niles' and Odin's conversation, and grimaced. "It's too much to explain right now. Let me finish my original thought."

"Which was?" Eise asked, sounding bored.

"I was saying I think we all did right by interfering, only we went about it in the wrong way. We can't say for sure why Niles wants to marry Corrin, because we never asked him. Instead, we scared ourselves with 'what-ifs' and tried to break off the engagement."

His sisters were silent, taking in his words. Camilla asked, "Why did we try and scare ourselves, do you think?"

Leo had already asked himself that question, and answered, "I guess because we didn't want to lose Corrin. It seems the most obvious answer, doesn't it? After all, we have only just gotten her back from Hoshido. No one wants to lose her again."

Elise nodded eagerly. "That's usually the reason the family objects in all the good novels." she said.

Leo scoffed. "Well, if it's in a novel, then I must be on the right track."

Azura put a hand on Leo's shoulder. He turned and found her smiling at him. "Your words are so touching," she said. "You're really a very wise man, Leo. I hope you know that."

Leo blushed. Thinking he should be humble, he murmured, "I guess we all have our good days once in a while." _What the hell does that mean?_ he asked himself.

Camilla laughed. "My genius little brother, always the voice of reason!" Leo knew that wasn't true; Xander's reason was the only voice his sisters ever heard. Camilla continued, "You were so eloquent, it made me regret not inviting you to my house this evening!"

"Thank you," Leo said, ignoring his doubts and forcing a smile. For that moment, he wouldn't care about Xander's opinion or his sisters' opinions — he thought Azura understood him, and to be understood by one person was enough for this night. "But now that we have an understanding of the situation, how shall we proceed?" he asked.

"We shall take your advice," Azura said, "and ask Niles directly about his intentions."

"Shall we get Xander to do it?" Camilla suggested.

"No." Azura shook her head. "I'm afraid Xander is too wrapped up in his own fantasies to go about discovering the truth just now. He needs time to cool down before he can confront Niles."

"But then, who will?" Elise asked, sounding worried. "We shouldn't put it off!"

"I'll do it tonight," volunteered Leo. "Niles will talk to me."

"I'll do it," Camilla insisted, "I am Corrin's big sister."

"I wanna come!" Elise whined.

Azura sighed. "But we can't all be jumping down Niles' throat."

"Why not?" Leo asked, remembering his own feelings at being excluded. He smirked. "We've always worked together, that's how our family is. If Niles wants to marry Corrin, then he will just have to get used to our pack-like behavior."

His sisters laughed. He had convinced them yet again. _Twice in one night,_ he thought. _I really am doing well tonight._

Aloud, he asked, "Are we all set then to confront Niles?"

"Now?" Elise asked, breathless.

"As you said, this can't wait any longer."

"Hurray!" Elise cheered.

"Leo," Azura said, "I know you work in a pack, but usually, Xander is the alpha male. Tonight, I think you should lead — it's your advice that has inspired us, and the battle field will be in your house."

Leo grimaced. "Ah, actually, we're not going to my house. Niles isn't there."

There was a slight pause before Camilla asked, "Is he on duty?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Camilla." Leo took a deep breath. He could feel his determination wavering. "Please, no panicking, but we're actually going to Corrin's house. Camilla, put the knife away. I'll explain as best I can on the way. Let's just hurry and get this over with…"

* * *

 **Here's a teaser for the next chapter: it is titled, _I Love You._** **Sappy title? oh, definitely. But let us remember this is a romance story - it's supposed to be sappy at times.**


	15. I Love You

**Author's note: Here it is, the _serious_ chapter that I have been promising. I know some of my readers were wondering what happened to Niles and Corrin - fear not! they're back now and still in love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen: "I Love You"**

Corrin was in bed, but not asleep. She couldn't close her eyes; her chest was aching, her lungs gasping, as though she had just run a marathon through the mud. Though all she had really done was try to process what had happened with Xander.

To begin with, she had tried to understand Xander's "lecture". She didn't dwell on it too long, though. She was a grown woman, a mature adult with a sensible love for Niles. However, her new knowledge of relationships did not fill her with any sense of adult love or even adolescent lust. Honestly, she was in the pre-pubescent stage of _disgust_.

Quickly, her thoughts had moved on to Xander's warning. _"Niles will love you and leave you,"_ he had said. Corrin still wouldn't believe it and refused to be comforted; Xander had crossed a line when he had accused Niles of not caring for Corrin, of only using her. Corrin didn't see herself forever being angry at her brother, but she couldn't imagine ever forgetting this feeling of pain that accusation had caused her.

Eventually, the only emotions left to Corrin were pain and anger. She had stopped crying some time ago, but she still felt sick and weak. _I wish I could sleep and escape this mess for a little while,_ she thought. Time passed and the moon rose higher outside, but still her eyes would not stay shut.

Corrin had no idea how long she laid there. When Xander had stood in the doorway to throw one last warning over his shoulder at her, the cold night wind had blown out Corrin's time-keeping candle. She had not bothered to re-light it, and it was obviously too late now.

Corrin knew it must have been very late, for the moon was so high; thus, she was startled when someone knocked on her door. They tapped quickly yet softly — an odd combination, she thought. She heard murmuring, as though they were calling out, but the voice was too low to be distinct.

Corrin tiptoed to the door, hesitating to open it. _Could it be Xander?_ she thought. _Would he really come back after so many hours to apologize? No. He would wait until morning, because that's the sensible thing to do, and he's always sensible. But… maybe he can't sleep when there's bad blood between us, either._

Not able to wait any longer, Corrin opened the door. Standing pale and short of breath beneath the light of a full moon was Niles.

"Niles?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Corrin!" he exclaimed, and stepped inside the house. "Finally you open the door. I thought you were ignoring me."

"Why would I do that?"

Niles scowled. "I heard what happened with Lord Xander."

Corrin's cheeks burned. "What? But, how?"

"That's not important," he said. He leaned close to her face, struggling to see in the milky light. "Corrin, what Xander thinks is _not true_!"

"You know even that?" Corrin asked cautiously, afraid to overestimate Niles' knowledge. "You know everything — what Xander told me, what he suspects?"

"Yes!" Niles barked impatiently. "I've heard it all — I don't need to review. Corrin, please, just say whether you trust me."

"I do," she said immediately. "I trust you with all my heart, Niles! And I told Xander the same."

Niles breathed a heavy sigh. Slowly, he smirked. "Then I'm relieved. I really thought… heh. Never mind."

"What?" pressed Corrin.

Niles' expression softened. "I thought I might lose you."

"And that's why you ran over here at this hour?"

"Obviously! I'm not going to lose my girl to some idiot's lewd fiction. And I say that with the utmost respect in mind for Lord Xander."

 _He was afraid of losing me._ Corrin suddenly felt relaxed. All the tension, all the pain she had been feeling, was washed away by Niles' soothing words. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his own arms around her and held her tight; she closed her eyes and sighed. _I feel safe,_ she wanted to say.

"Niles," she whispered, "why does Xander think you don't love me?"

"He said that?" Niles asked.

"He said you were only using me for — well, you know." Corrin blushed. "That means you must not love me, right?"

"Yeah. It must." Anger leaked from Niles' voice.

Corrin tried to bury her head further into Niles' shoulder. "Niles," she said in an even softer voice, "is… is _it_ so wonderful that anyone could lie to another person, pretend to love them, just to experience it?"

Niles was silent for some time. Corrin felt his fingers tighten on her back.

Eventually, he asnwered, "Yes." But he didn't say more.

Corrin lifted her head to look at him. "Why?" she asked.

Niles wouldn't meet her gaze. "Because when you're that lonely, and no one in the world gives a damn whether you're alive or dead, you'll do anything — risk everything — to fool yourself into believing even just for a moment that someone actually cares for you. But when that moment ends, you're left feeling more like trash than before."

Corrin took a quick breath. "Did you ever feel so lonely?"

Niles pushed his forehead against Corrin's. "I love you," he said instead. "I swear it's true. And I'll do anything, and risk everything, to prove that to you."

An arrow of pain pierced Corrin's chest. She understood; Niles had lived a long, terrible life before her. She wished he hadn't, she wished she could have been his first and only woman, just as he was her first and only man. For the little princess who had been locked away in a tower all her life, this was her first experience with love. For the thief who had been tossed out into the streets, this was only his first experience with true love.

Niles had a past full of broken memories. He had lived through so much already, Corrin was far too late to give him his first of anything. _His past is partly why Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise judge him,_ Corrin thought.

"Corrin?" Niles asked.

 _"He'll love you and leave you." Did Niles love and leave other women?_

"Corrin," Niles whispered, stepping back, now clutching her hands. "Corrin, I'm sorry."

 _But he's sorry!_ Corrin pulled closer to him, wrapping herself more tightly in Niles' warmth. "Your past is over!" she exclaimed. "Things will get better now. You'll never need anyone else. You'll never be so lonely again — I promise!"

Niles laughed, slowly, deeply. Corrin smiled at its pleasant ring. She raised her head and Niles kissed her lips. Corrin finally said, "I love you, too."

"Good. Now that that's been established," Niles said with a grin, "we can discuss how we will convince your siblings that we love each other."

"Okay." Corrin agreed. "But, I don't have any ideas other than saying 'I love him' over and over again."

Niles scoffed. "Your perseverance is incredible, but wasted on your stubborn brother. I think we need to challenge his conjecture head-on."

"How?"

Niles never answered. For at that moment, the door slammed open.

* * *

 **Ending note: There is a certain paragraph in this chapter that I absolutely love for the depth it adds to one of these two characters. If you feel the same way, then you will know to which piece of dialogue I am referring.**


	16. Chaos

**Author's note: Trying to write seven people in one scene is like trying to keep seven plates** **spinning. Let me know if I dropped any.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen: Chaos**

Corrin was startled; she would have lunged away from Niles, but his arms were still wrapped around her, locking her in his embrace. As the door swung fully open, Corrin felt almost relieved; of the large party who stood on her threshold, Xander was not among them. Yet she felt herself stiffen under the suspicious gazes of her three sisters and little brother.

Niles groaned. "You people have the worst timing ever," he muttered

Elise giggled in reply. Leo grimaced. "I know. But trust me, it gives me no pleasure."

"We're so sorry to barge in at this hour," Azura said softly, "but we needed to speak with you."

Corrin pulled away from Niles. "About what?" she asked, glancing at Camilla and taking a few precautionary steps forward.

Leo opened his mouth to answer but was suddenly shoved aside, so that his jaw smacked into the door post. Camilla then swept into the room and began rushing about, lighting every candle Corrin had in her house. Camilla jabbered as she worked, "We'll get to all that in a moment, darling. Why is it so dark in here? Did _you_ put out all the lights or did someone else? Never mind, sweetie, let me fix it — here's one, two, three… You must be careful not to have too few lights, Corrin, or else people might get the wrong impression."

Azura sighed loudly. Leo rolled his eyes.

Niles crossed his arms and smirked. "What impression would that be, princess?" he asked.

"Nothing untoward, certainly," Leo answered for Camilla in a loud, assertive voice. "Isn't that right, sister? Remember why we're here tonight," he murmured.

As Camilla paused to light a ninth candle, she turned to flash a fake smile at her siblings. "Of course I didn't mean anything naughty!" she exclaimed. "I am just worried certain people might take her unlighted room to mean our Corrin is cheap."

Leo flinched. Niles put a hand over his mouth, as though to hide his expression.

"I'm sorry," Azura asked, her hands curving into small fists at her sides, "but how is that insinuation any better?"

Camilla continued to smile. "I don't know what you mean, darling. Oh! I didn't mean it _that_ way!" Camilla laughed faintly. "What a silly notion, Azura! I think this late hour is getting to your poor head. Maybe it's best if everyone goes home to bed, and I talk to Corrin and poor Niles alone."

"Poor?" Niles repeated, continuing to sound amused. "Shall I assume that's another misunderstood insinuation?"

Camilla shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you like, dear."

Leo strode into the room and began to whisper furiously at Camilla. Azura flitted from the doorway and took Niles aside, smothering him with apologies and excuses for each of her siblings. Elise bounced back and forth between the two pairs, eating up every word with great satisfaction.

Corrin stood alone, close to the open door, feeling very lost and very cold. She didn't understand why her siblings were barging into her room in the middle of the night to re-light her candles; she didn't understand what insinuations Camilla was supposedly making against Niles — though she was sure they were against Niles. She didn't know what her family wanted to talk to her and Niles about, but the very idea made her anxious.

 _I don't want to fight with anyone else, tonight,_ she thought soberly. _But I can't let them attack Niles anymore, either!_

Just then, a shadow fell over Corrin. She assumed a cloud had moved in front of the moon; but she had felt no fresh gust of wind, and there was a strange shadow at her feet. Corrin spun around and gasped. There, towering above her, was Xander.

Her exclamation called everyone's attention to the giant in the doorway; his presence brought silence to the room. Corrin's mind immediately went to Niles. How would Xander react to seeing Niles, once again, in her room? But Xander's expression was as stoic as ever, his frown no more angry than usual. When he opened his mouth to speak, Corrin braced herself for a harsh statement, a stinging insult, something terrible and offensive towards herself or her fiancé. But Xander's voice was small and a little sad.

"Is this about me?" he whimpered.

Corrin's heart melted in response, but Leo seemed unmoved. With an exasperated sigh, he barked, "No, Xander, for once this has nothing to do with you!"

"Sorry, sir," Niles said in a calm voice, "but it's about me. Again."

Corrin watched as Xander's sad gaze focused on someone behind her. His face tightened and his mouth grew grim. Corrin followed his gaze, unsurprisingly, to Niles.

"So Robin Hood was invited to the party," Xander asked with a sneer, "while the villainous sherif was left to rot in lonely exile in his home!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Xander!" Azura exclaimed with more passion than Corrin had ever heard from her aloof sister. "You were not intentionally left out."

"Yes he was." Elise piped in. "You suggested we leave Xander out, remember, Azura?"

"Just keep stirring that pot, Elise." Leo muttered.

Xander growled, "So you're behind this insurrection, Azura! I should have guessed."

"What does that mean?" Azura demanded.

"Only that you have made it quite clear on numerous occasions now that you do not object to… to… _that thing_!" Xander pointed at Niles.

Niles waved lazily at Azura.

Azura glared at Xander. "You are right, I do not see a problem with Niles marrying Corrin as long as he loves her."

"Hm! Your naivety is distressing, little sister. But I do not blame you — after all, you have had the misfortune to grow up in Hoshido."

"Xander, if you bring your racist politics into this mess, I will not be responsible for my words!"

"Why did Azura get kidnapped by Hoshido?" Elise asked first Corrin, then Camilla. "Why didn't they kidnap Xander? He's the crown prince. Why didn't they kidnap you, Camilla? You're the prettiest princess. Why didn't they kidnap me? Wasn't I adorable enough for them?"

"They did kidnap you," Leo retorted, "but you cried so much that they returned you the next day and took quiet Azura instead."

"Why didn't they kidnap Leo?" Elise whined loudly. "Can we trade Leo to Hoshido? I really like the Hoshidan kimono Azura gave me. Can we trade Leo for a couple of cute kimonos?"

As Xander strode into the room, Leo backed away. He edged closer and closer to the door, until he was standing beside Corrin. He was frowning at Camilla.

"I lost already," he murmured. Corrin stared at him. He continued, "I never could compete with Xander. I'm sorry, sister, I thought I could convince them to compromise with you. But I can't control them when Xander's here, blowing his trumpet blasts for all-out war and victory."

Corrin was confused by Leo's words, but she thought she could understand the gist of his confession. "You wanted to compromise?" she asked.

He nodded. "I still do, as does Azura. I can't speak for Elise, and Camilla obviously…" He resumed staring at his elder sister. Corrin followed his gaze and found Camilla earnestly trying to explain the situation to their brother.

"Xander, I really didn't want to talk it out," she confessed as she wrapped up her tale. "But Leo and Azura practically begged me to come with them for guidance — I just couldn't say no! And yet the first thing I said was, 'Let's go get Xander.' But the fit they threw…!"

"That's false!" Azura exclaimed.

"Camilla, that's a pack of lies!" Leo accused.

"Lies?" Camilla repeated, a hand on her heart. "Lies! You wound me to death, darling brother. You should have faith in your big sister's heart of gold. I tell no lies!"

"Camilla, if you don't tell lies," Elise asked, "there's a couple of questions I have for you regarding a certain Mr. Sandman who supposedly eats little girls who don't go to bed when their siblings tell them to."

"Not now, darling."

"But Camilla!"

"I don't believe you, Camilla," Xander declared. "When I came in, I saw you in earnest conversation with Leo. Obviously, you were planning how best to hide your new alliance with the traitor!"

Corrin thought she could hear Leo's temper flaring up. "I am not a traitor!" he screamed. "I just think there might be a better way—"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Actually, little brother, believe it or not but _this_ discussion isn't about you."

Leo's cheeks turned red. "That's very clever," he muttered.

Corrin's attention strayed to Niles. He also was watching the battle royal between her siblings from his strategic position of a corner of the room — out of sight, out of mind of Xander. Azura stood beside him. Corrin felt both thankful to Azura and jealous of her; she was glad someone was beside him, supporting Niles, though she wished it could be herself.

Corrin sighed suddenly and fell back, exhausted, against the doorframe. Her face felt hot and her chest felt tight with anxiety. She clasped her hands together, trying not to fall apart.

She felt Leo's eyes on her. She flinched; she wanted to hold in the angry words that were screaming in her head, but she didn't think she could hold back the tide any longer. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and dug her nails into her hands.

"Enough…" she whispered. She choked back a sob and wailed, _"Enough!"_

Slowly, the noise surrounding her stopped. Everyone's attention was now on Corrin.

"What is wrong with you all?" she asked, her voice half-sad, half-exasperated. "Our family has never fought like this before — we've yelled and teased in jest, but never in anger! We've always been on the same side, feeling happy and sad with each other; we're not supposed to make each other cry!"

Corrin forced herself to look at her siblings while she spoke. She couldn't see Leo, who stood beside her, out of view; she was afraid to look at Niles, and thus couldn't see Azura. But she could see Xander and Camilla, both of whom were too shocked or angry to meet her gaze. The only one brave enough to meet her gaze was Elise; Corrin's strength faltered, however, when she noticed her little sister was crying.

More softly, Corrin continued, "I love all of you — my siblings, and Niles. Xander, I trust that Niles loves me back. Why isn't our word good enough for you?" Leo coughed, as though he wanted to answer, but couldn't. Again, there was a sharp silence.

Corrin's eyes finally fell to the floor. She had a sudden headache from staring so intensely at her family in the dim light. What had she hoped to see — hidden regret?

"I don't want to hurt any of you," she murmured. "I don't understand. Why must all of my choices hurt my family!"

Elise sobbed harder. Corrin hadn't realized her little sister had thrown herself at her until Elise rammed her face into her chest; Corrin nearly toppled over, but Elise was hugging her so tightly, she somehow managed to keep them both standing.

"I'm sorry," Elise whimpered.

"I'm more sorry," Corrin promised. "I shouldn't have spoken so harshly in front of you."

"But I wasn't supportive either!"

"But you weren't harsh." Corrin raised her head to see Leo. "I'm sorry to you too, Leo, and Azura," she glanced towards her sister. "My rant doesn't apply to you."

Camilla grimaced. "Corrin," she exclaimed, "that's too harsh!"

Corrin focused on Elise's hair, and hugged her sister closer. "No. Your treatment of Niles is too harsh." she muttered. "But… I am sorry I hurt you, Camilla. And you, Xander."

Corrin didn't look at Xander. But she heard him whisper, "… I'm sorry, too, little princess."

Elise raised her head and dried some of her tears. "Then, if we're all sorry," she asked, "is the fight over?"

Instinctively, Corrin looked to Xander. She noticed everyone did the same, staring with her and straining to hear their leader's call. Corrin glanced at Niles, but his head was down, his face hidden; he was the only one not searching for Xander's approval.

Corrin turned back to see Xander shaking his head. "I still can not consent." he murmured.

Leo scoffed. "Why not?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

"I know what he wants," Niles said, his cold voice causing Corrin to shiver. She found him staring at her, his expression usually grim.

Corrin felt anxious. Leo growled so low, she thought he hadn't meant for anyone to hear him; but Corrin heard him say, " _Don't you dare give up now. Just don't — not after Corrin fought so hard for you."_

"He'll never accept our engagement as it is now," Niles continued, still looking at Corrin. "Every day we wait and plead with him to accept is a day wasted. Corrin, you know it kills me to beg. But I would still do it, I think, if it wasn't a waste of my time. What I'm about to say — I'm doing because I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

Corrin took in a sharp breath, bracing herself. _Please… Don't be a coward._

"Corrin, take off the damn ring. There's no point. It's over."


	17. Proof of Love

**Author's note: Here ends the three-part battle of Corrin's house. Will the ending be happy or sad? Which characters will see victory and who will see defeat? _Read on to find out._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen: Proof of Love**

"Corrin," Niles said, sighing, "take off the damn ring. It's over."

Corrin stared. She couldn't move; she couldn't speak. She was struck dumb — she had only enough awareness to feel stupid and humiliated. She wished she could have been stronger in that moment. She didn't want to give her siblings the satisfaction of seeing her break down, as a small child would, in the face of hardship.

 _"There, look — she's still such a little girl. We must keep her in her tower to protect her."_

King Garon had said those words to Corrin when she had turned fifteen years old. Her family had come to visit her in the Northern Fortress, and she had taken the opportunity to try and convince her father to allow her to leave. He had been unnecessarily cruel when denying her — he had laughed in her face, and then yelled when she wouldn't let up. Finally, she had stupidly burst into tears, and by so doing had apparently proven that she was still too young and fragile to be free.

 _I won't make that mistake again…_ she decided.

Corrin hid her face by dropping her gaze and focusing on her hand. As she struggled to regain her compose, she pretended to have trouble removing the little golden ring from her finger; she twisted and turned, and when she felt strong enough to look Niles in the face, she tugged the ring off. Then she raised her head and held the ring out to him.

Niles didn't immediately take the ring. "What's with that face?" he asked calmly. "Do you think because I'm asking for a piece of gold back, I don't love you?"

Corrin bit her lip — _hard._ She couldn't speak, so she nodded.

Niles sighed. "Corrin, I thought we had already established that we love each?"

Corrin nodded again. "I know. But… Aren't you giving up?" she whispered.

"Never." Niles shook his head. "But I realized that there is one mistake on my part that I do have to admit to before we can move forward. And it has to do with that ring I gave you."

Elise gasped. "You stole it!"

Niles rolled his eyes. Corrin shivered; as soon as Niles had spoken, she had forgotten that there was an audience to her drama. She quickly wiped her eyes, remembering her resolve.

"No, my lady, I did not steal the ring," Niles said in a slow, exasperated voice. Then he smirked. "But I suppose, in a way, I did take something without permission."

Niles left his unfinished thought hanging in the air. Corrin wanted to scream. But Elise saved her the strain and embarrassment by exclaiming for herself, "What did you steal?"

Niles laughed. "Corrin's hand."

Corrin's eyes widened. Then she blushed. _You sweet, idiot man!_ she cried in relief.

"Corrin, I shouldn't have proposed to you without first seeking your family's approval — especially the approval of your scary surrogate father." Niles glanced at Xander. With more civility than Corrin had heard from Niles all evening, he continued, "Lord Xander, I apologize for my rashness. I refuse to take full blame for this situation and Corrin's pain, but I will admit to partial responsibility. Will that satisfy your bloodlust, Lady Camilla?"

Camilla laughed. "Oh, Niles! I can see why my darling Corrin fell in love with you. You can sweet talk, certainly. Makes me wonder whether there is a truthful bone in your body." Camilla purred, "What is that old saying? 'The more truthful they are, the more brittle the bone?' Shall we test that theory?"

Niles shrugged his shoulders. "Well. I didn't think it would be _that_ easy." he admitted. "You obviously need more than a 'mea culpa' to trust me. I did prepare for that, of course."

"Then keep going," Leo insisted. "We'll listen this time."

"Thank you, my lord." Niles bowed his head to Leo. Corrin could have kissed her brother right there. She was inexpressibly thankful that Niles had earned at least one true ally — no, a _friend —_ among her siblings.

"As I said," Niles continued, his harsh tone returning as he focused his address on Corrin's elder siblings, "I should have at least sought Lord Xander's blessing before proposing to Corrin. If I had, she might have been spared this mess; and maybe you all would have thought better of me and my intentions. But I didn't, so she wasn't, and neither was I. But I won't let it continue."

Niles took a deep breath, gathering enough nerve to grin at Xander. "I can see two endings for this love story. Either I am to marry Corrin with your blessing, or I am to marry her without it. In the latter case, I'll probably end up dead, hanged for kidnapping a Nohrian princess. You could save me the neck ache, though, and just kill me right now."

"Niles!" Corrin exclaimed. But Niles shook his head.

"I'm _dead_ serious, Corrin," he said with a laugh. "I am willing to marry you without their approval, to hell with consequences."

Corrin shivered. Elise giggled. "That's the sweetest thing ever!" she cried. "To die for love — what could be better?"

"Living in love," Corrin snapped. "Even if we can't marry," she murmured, "I would still rather we live."

"That's not living in love," Niles said. "That's living apart. And for my part, I would rather die tragically than surrender."

Camilla hummed her approval. "I think that a very wise decision, Niles. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"And thrilled, I'm sure." Niles retorted.

Xander scoffed. "So this is your brave offer? Either we give in and promise not to interfere in your marriage, or you con us into killing you? Is suicide the extent of your bravery?"

"Suicide can be a brave tactic, if done independently." Niles mused. "But I'm not offering to kill myself. I said _you_ will have to kill me — one of you, at least. Perhaps you'll need to flip a coin?"

Corrin held her breath. _Stop saying that!_ she wanted to screamed. But Niles and Xander continued to banter.

"It doesn't matter what you call it, as you have no intention of dying. It's a bluff." Xander declared. "I'm eager to call it, but I know that would just be walking into your trap. Obviously, everything I say and do against you turns Corrin even further against me." Xander grimaced. "For that, you disgusting pile of filth, I will never forgive you."

"We're going to be such good brothers-in-law." Niles murmured.

"You've laid your trap well, thief." Xander admitted, growing louder as he grew more angry. "If I can't get rid of you, then I have to give in to you, correct? It's that simple."

"Not quite." Niles said. "I'm willing to work with you, or for you, actually, in order to win your trust."

"Oh?" Xander scoffed. "How?"

"You will not consent to my marrying Corrin because you don't think I love her beyond her material wealth — you'll notice 'material' covers all of your interesting theories: her money, her palace life, her body." Niles laughed at his own cleverness. Corrin blushed. "So, I shall commit myself to a test to prove my honest to goodness love!"

Corrin's eyes widened. She was surprised, and judging by the silence in the room, she guessed her siblings were as well. She didn't know what Niles meant, exactly, but she was more curious about what Xander thought. Her wonder gave her enough courage to glance at Xander. He was still glaring at Niles, but his attention was not so intense; his expression was marred by thoughtfulness.

"Lord Xander," Niles sang, "what will your choice be — will you test me? or will you kill me?"

Xander met Corrin's gaze. "Do you really love him?" he asked.

Corrin was startled by the sudden question, but she nodded. "Yes."

"And you think he loves you."

Corrin forced herself to give a small, confident smile. "I know he does." she whispered.

Xander sighed. "I don't think so. Or maybe he does, for now. But he strikes me as the sort who gets bored easily."

Niles scoffed. "I'm so confused!" he exclaimed. "Do I love Corrin or not? Am I using her — for what? Can't you stay true to any one answer yourself?"

Xander grimaced. "Do not tempt me into slitting your throat right now."

Corrin flinched. She quickly asked, "Xander, please, will you let him prove himself?"

Xander's gaze wandered to their siblings. Corrin turned to see them as well.

"It seems like a waste of time to me," Camilla pouted, crossing her arms. "I think we should at least beat him and send him away for even trying to marrying my baby sister!"

Elise bounced up and down in excitement. "No way! I think testing Niles' love is the most romantic thing I'll ever see! We definitely need to give him a test."

Leo rolled his eyes. "This isn't a game, Elise!" he shouted.

"But it is, my lord," Niles responded. "And Corrin is the prize."

"I don't like the idea that my sister is a prize in a power struggle," Leo muttered, glaring at Niles, then Xander. "I also think a test is a waste of time — but that's because I believe Niles will not fail."

"If I may have a say," Azura said softly, "I agree with Leo. But if they can not marry without everyone's consent, then I agree that Niles should at least have the opportunity to prove himself."

Corrin smiled honestly, now. She felt suddenly hopeful, and less distanced from her siblings. She turned to Xander with renewed energy, confident enough to meet his hard gaze.

Xander was smiling, too. Corrin briefly wondered if he had been touched by their siblings' faith in Niles, or perhaps by Niles' determination itself. Slowly, that feeling of warmth left Corrin and she grew increasingly more anxious. Xander wasn't smiling, she realized — he was smirking.

"Very well!" Xander exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We'll have a trial of love to test Niles' attention span. Does that sound pleasant to everyone?"

"Yay!" cheered Elise. Everyone else remained quiet. Corrin could feel the tension in the air; she was not the only one to notice Xander's sudden amusement.

"Xander," asked Camilla, sounding excited, "do you have an idea for the trial?"

"Yes, actually. But first, what are the rules for your game, Niles?"

Niles scoffed. "You call it a game as though you disapprove, my lord. But wasn't it you who started this?"

"I don't want to argue again," Xander growled. "Let's try to be civil until your trial is over. Now, the rules, please."

"Very well, I'll accept your truce. The rules are few and simple! You invent a single test — trial, whatever you want to call it — that I must attempt in order to prove my undying love and devotion for Corrin. If I succeed, which I will, you must apologize to both of us and bless our marriage. If I suddenly drop dead of a mysterious axe wound," Niles glanced at Camilla, "and thus lose through default, then I can not marry Corrin and must promise to go where she'll never see me again. Are we all agreed upon the rules?"

 _No,_ thought Corrin. She couldn't say so, however, least she sound as though she were doubting Niles' fortitude.

"Agreed." Xander spoke for his siblings. "And I may name any challenge?"

"Yes." Niles answered.

"And no one can object?"

"Has anyone ever questioned your wisdom, Crown Prince?"

Xander laughed coldly. "You mock me, but you are right. There must be a king to lead — even in this game, and I shall play the part. For now."

There was a distinct pause in the room. Corrin closed her eyes and thought hard on Xander's words. Something he had said made her… uneasy.

Camilla laughed. "Oh Xander!" she exclaimed. "That's perfect!"

"Xander, you're insane!" Leo shouted angrily. "That's impossible — and cruel!"

Xander scoffed. "Do you think so, Niles?" he asked tauntingly. Corrin looked at Niles, who grimaced.

"… As I said," he muttered, "I can't object without forfeiting."

"I don't understand!" Corrin cried, frightened. "What's going on?"

Elise echoed Corrin's question over and over again. "What? What's happening? What's Niles supposed to do?"

Azura, too, looked angry. She and Leo exchanged glances, but neither spoke.

Corrin turned to Niles, but he continued to glare at Xander. Finally, Xander answered her silent plead.

"Your suitor, little princess," Xander exclaimed, "is to pay a visit to the king!"

* * *

 **Ending note: By the way, I just uploaded my Castle Address on my profile. If any of you Americans care to visit, I shall be very happy to exchange accessories and battle. Sadly, Nintendo has region-locked the game, so we can't visit each other if you don't live in NA.**


	18. The Heart of a Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter eighteen: The Heart of a Prince**

Xander left Corrin's house almost immediately. He couldn't stay in that room any longer — the air was poisonous to him! He felt mad with anger, resentment, spite. He had only taken five steps out the door when all that pain washed away in a flood of regret.

 _What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself. His words and behavior came echoing back with tortuous clarity, making him sick. He had acted without grace, without pride, and without sympathy for anyone but his own hurt feelings. _Am I really so selfish?_ he wondered.

He struggled to put his thoughts away, focusing instead on the promise of his warm bed and whatever sleep he could wrench from this half-finished night. He had only taken a few more steps, though, when a voice cried out for him to stop.

"Xander!" Corrin called. "Wait!"

Xander did stop, but he didn't turn around. "Go back inside, Corrin," he murmured, "you're in much better company in there."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? Isn't it true?" Xander asked bitterly.

"No," Corrin insisted. When she realized that Xander would not face her, Corrin walked around until she stood directly in front of him. "Xander, that man in there — that wasn't you."

Xander shook his head. "Yes it was. I meant every word I said. And I will make sure Niles sees the king."

Corrin looked disappointed. Xander scoffed. "You're obviously surprised," he said. "Maybe this is just a part of myself that has laid hidden all the years, unnecessary because everyone always jumped to do whatever the crown prince said."

"But that's…" Corrin struggled for a moment to find the words. "That's not noble. And you are noble, Xander!"

"Yes, yes!" Xander exclaimed, putting a hand to his head. "I'm a noble lord, destined to hold the weight of not only my family, but the weight of our entire kingdom on my shoulders! But I'm human, Corrin. And people make mistakes."

"What mistakes? Are you talking about your behavior or what's really bothering you?"

Xander was startled. "What are you talking about?"

Corrin lowered her head. "I don't know exactly," she admitted. "But Azura told me — when she saw me leaving — that I shouldn't accept everything you say at face value. I didn't understand at first, but I think I do, now. You're lying." She stared into Xander's eyes and repeated, "You're lying to everyone, including yourself."

Xander grimaced. "Lying about what?"

"About your reasons for hating… Niles." She hesitated to say his name. "I was just remembering when he asked why you couldn't decided why you objected to him. That clicked together with Azura's advice, and I realized you must not be telling us the truth. … Is that right?"

Xander stared past Corrin, wishing there was something besides blackness and his sister's imploring face to look at. He sighed heavily. "Azura also accused me of acting like a spoiled child with a wounded pride," he answered. "Isn't that a satisfying diagnosis?"

"Yes," said Corrin, "but I don't think that's it anymore! When I asked you for the truth, you actually jumped. You're hiding something, maybe even from yourself."

Xander didn't answer. _Liar…_ he thought, recoiling from the word. But the alternative was that he admitted to being a spoiled, selfish prince who threw a temper tantrum when he didn't get his way. That was the reality he himself believed in, the story everyone else accepted — but not Corrin. Maybe she did only come to another conclusion with Azura's help, but at least his little princess still had faith in him.

Corrin slowly reached out and took his hand. "Please, brother," she whispered, "don't isolate yourself."

Xander stared down at her. He gripped her hand firmly, holding on with renewed strength. "Corrin," he said with a burdened sigh, "before I say anything, realize that I am still a selfish, immature man. Don't argue with me, please. I'm not going to hide from that anymore."

Corrin hesitated, then nodded. "You can beat it, though," she insisted.

Xander laughed — the first honest one he had made since their drama began. "It's not as easy as you may think," he said softly. "From birth, I was raised to become king; from the very beginning, everything and everyone had been mine to govern. My younger siblings have always been at the top of that list."

"Then, you're angry I didn't listen to you and leave Niles?" Corrin asked.

Xander wanted to agree and be done. But he forced himself to shake his head. "Corrin, I may be your overseer in a way, but I love you and all our siblings. With my responsibility to command you came the duty to protect you. In all our years together, I have been the one to guide you and watch out for you. But now… You want Niles to be the man in your life."

Corrin's reaction startled Xander: She smiled. "You're telling the truth!" she exclaimed. "I can see it in your face!" Then she stammered, "Oh, sorry — that was rather anti-climatic of me. I sounded like Elise."

Xander smiled as well. "It's painful to tell the truth," he said, "when you're used to shielding people from your own emotions. But in this case, my usual methods betrayed me — I protected myself from pain at the expense of unleashing it on you."

Xander didn't feel as calm or comfortable now as he pretended for Corrin. He was still disgusted with himself. _All my fighting against him, all my scenarios and worries — were they really just lies I fed myself to try and conceal the truth? Am I really, simply jealous?_

"Xander," Corrin called him out of his reflections, "is there more? You still look pained."

Xander began to answer, but Corrin exclaimed, "Remember, you were never really alone! All those years when you tried to shield us from Father's anger or your pain after another argument, I saw you. I read your feelings in your blade, just as I'm struggling now to read them in your face."

Xander almost sobbed. He shook his head. "When did you become so wise, little princess?" he asked.

Corrin did cry slightly. "It feels as thought you haven't called me that in a long time." She threw her arms around Xander and hugged him. He held her close. Somehow, Corrin's love made him feel less disgusted with himself. He wished that could be enough, but he wouldn't let her own struggles to reach him go on.

"The whole truth, princess," he began softly, "is that when you told us you were engaged, I was jealous. It seems as though we have just saved you from Hoshido — now you want to leave us again."

"But I wouldn't —"

"I know what you will say," Xander said, stopping Corrin's protest. "But that's how it seemed through the eyes of an elder brother — and probably your other brother and sisters. I couldn't lead them out of their jealousy by example, because I suffered from the same affliction. And then, at the first opportunity I could find to object, I rushed off to try and break you up."

"You failed," remembered Corrin, "and you promised to give Niles a chance. What changed?"

Xander grimaced. "The situation grew. I found out that you were… uh, uneducated in certain regards. Then I had an argument with Niles. Then I fought with you." He shook his head. "Making you cry was the lowest point in this entire, terrible story for me. It struck harder than all my other attempts to gain control of the situation; on top of that, I managed to find time to fight with another loved one, Azura. I was so angry and frustrated, I was blind. And that's the state I was in when I entered your house, originally to apologize."

Corrin nodded. "I understand that. And I'm sure seeing Niles and everyone there didn't help."

"He had turned you against me, Corrin," Xander responded bitterly. "I was terrified at that moment that he had turned everyone else against me as well."

Corrin looked at Xander. "But Niles didn't turn me against you… _You_ did. Your accusation was unpardonable." Corrin wrapped her arms around herself, grimacing. "You made me doubt Niles' love — you made me think it was pretend! Your word carries so much weight, Xander; it was hard not to listen to you."

Xander couldn't respond. He didn't know what to say, except "I'm sorry". But he still wasn't completely remorseful of his words against Niles.

Instead, he said, "Corrin, do you want me to go inside and tell everyone to forget the argument and to forget my challenge — we won't go to Father?"

Corrin's eyes widened. "You would do that?"

"… I don't know," he murmured. "Why is that? I have never doubted myself in battle! Why, then, can I not decide whether I trust Niles or not? No, I know I don't trust him," Xander stared at Corrin, "but I trust you and your opinion of him."

Corrin responded with a weak nod. "I know he's a good man."

"But it's not enough," Xander said, sighing. "I have to be sure, and I'm not. If I'm to play king in _his_ court, then I must be absolute in my decision. But I can't be, because my judgement is clouded by brotherly love and jealousy!"

Xander stormed a few steps away from the house, but he didn't go far. He wanted to stay with Corrin.

She followed him quickly. "Xander," she whispered, "you don't have to be a god to be king. As you said, you're human — your judgement is biased now, and it will inevitably be again. I want a husband, but I won't lose a brother." Corrin took a deep breath. "Let the game continue. Niles and I will see Father."

Xander stared at Corrin. "You're sure?" he asked.

Corrin nodded, her face grave. "Leo's already briefing Niles on how to behave. But, answer one last question: Why can't you believe that Niles loves me?"

Xander hesitated. He wanted to be sure in his answer — no more avoidance, no more lies. "Maybe… Maybe I am being too hard on him," he admitted, grimacing. "But I can't find a middle ground. If I give up now out of regret for my behavior, will I regret still more later on if something does happen?"

Corrin looked scared. Xander suddenly wondered at her strength to take all his doubts and still stand firm with Niles. She answered, "I'll accept that. And if taking the situation out of your hands and giving it to Father will make it easier for you to find that middle ground, then I'm prepared to face anyone."

 _You've grown up, little princess._ Xander thought, putting a hand on Corrin's head to ruffle her hair. She laughed, but he knew it was forced. _If only I could be as selfless as you._

"You're too good for a brother like me, Corrin," he murmured. "I pray Niles will have better luck trying to deserve you."

"I think you deserve me," Corrin replied, "especially after all that yelling you did inside."

Xander laughed, now. "I'll have to apologize to our family. And… I'll promise you civility for Niles. True civility, this time."

"So you'll make sure Camilla doesn't assassinate him on the way home?" Corrin sounded serious.

Xander nodded. "It's the least I can do." He hesitated, but this time, he reached out and hugged Corrin.

Softly, perhaps too low for her to even hear, he whispered, _"I'm sorry, little princess."_

* * *

 **Author's note: Here is another chapter two days too early. I was shocked by the response to last chapter's content: I didn't, and still don't, believe that Xander was in anyway out of character. He can be, as he finally admits to Corrin in this chapter, a spiteful immature man. (And yet he is my favorite character!) What I wrote in chapters sixteen and seventeen were my impressions of Xander as gleaned from _Birthright;_ _Birthright_ has been my compass throughout this story, because the situation (while different in depth) is similar - will Corrin choose to stay with her siblings or to forge new bonds with her own family? So I will stand by my characterization of him. But I hope this chapter reassures you, dear readers, that this story has not escalated out of my hands. I put the same effort and love into these chapters as I put into the previous chapters; I am not trying to prolong the story with unnecessary drama. In fact, I am now eager to end the story... But I will press on with my original storyline and hope that you remain to see how it plays out. Thank you.**


	19. Preparations for Departure

**Author's Note: In this** **chapter, I endeavored to establish that Corrin _does not know_ that King Garon is possessed. In the game, I believe Xander joins your party in the chapter following that revelation; however, because that would cut down considerably on the humor of this story, and because the Valla chapter can be so easily misplaced, I decided to change when Azura tells Corrin. Thus, Corrin will only know the truth about Daddy after this story takes place.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter nineteen: Preparations for Departure**

Corrin and Xander parted company with lighter hearts. Corrin returned to her house to find Leo and Azura waiting anxiously to hear what had transpired; Niles had also remained, though he feigned disinterest in her confrontation with Xander. Corrin found that Camilla had went home, apparently dragging a squawking Elise behind her.

Corrin related what had happened with her brother using as few details as possible — she wanted her siblings and Niles to know that she and Xander had made up, but without revealing what she thought were Xander's private confessions to her. Her two stoic siblings smiled when they heard Xander had forgiven and been forgiven in his turn, but their expressions dimmed considerably when they heard that Niles' audience with the king would go on.

Immediately, Leo took Niles aside and began to instruct him in how to behave in front of King Garon, Niles listening and nodding in a sullen fashion. Azura and Corrin whispered on the other side of the room, and Corrin shared a few more words from Xander as well as her own feelings about the interview.

"I… I do understand Xander's point of view," she told Azura when she had finished, "and I suppose Father must know that I want to get married. But I still think this trip is unnecessary! I think Father will respond better to a letter rather than a face-to-face confession."

Azura nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, I suppose he must know." she murmured. Corrin frowned at her tone, but didn't press her sister. She had learned through trial and error that Azura never revealed anything before she was ready.

The four went on like this for several hours, and what remained to the night flew by. Leo and Azura left just as the birds began to trumpet the sun's return.

Corrin stared out the window at the growing sun in the distance. She felt terrible — the night's events had left her feeling exhausted yet wired, so she didn't know whether to collapse into bed or run laps around the ruby mine. In the end, she was too tired to even move from the window.

She glanced at Niles, who still sat at her table, his head balanced in his palm. He was twirling Corrin's engagement ring around and around on the wooden table top. She gasped when it spun onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Corrin and Niles exclaimed together. Niles laughed shortly and bent down to retrieve the ring. As he settled back into his seat, he examined the ring with renewed interest.

"I guess I can't give this back to you, yet," he mused off-handedly. "We're not technically engaged anymore."

"Aren't we?" Corrin asked, not really sure what to say.

Niles shook his head. "Xander's trial is comparable to an old-fashioned joust: If the shining knight — that's me — passes the test, he wins the hand of the princess."

"Me," said Corrin. "I understand."

"Do you feel demeaned?" Niles asked, smirking.

"I haven't really thought about what this challenge means for myself." Corrin admitted. "I'm more concerned about you."

"I know," Niles murmured. "But try to think about yourself a little before we see King Garon. I don't want to gossip, but I've heard tales that you and he do not exactly see things in the same light." Niles stared at Corrin, asking silent questions. Corrin sighed.

"That report is true enough. My relationship with Father has been declining all my life — first because he would not let me see the world, now because I have seen the world and disagree with him about it. More than that, he hasn't seemed completely comfortable with me since I discovered my ties to Hoshido."

Though Corrin did not try to hide her Hoshidan lineage from her allies, she did not flaunt it, either. Few of her allies knew the truth — Jakob, Silas, Kaze, and of course Corrin's siblings knew. Corrin had debated telling Niles the truth for a long time; whenever Niles had mentioned his necessary loyalty to Corrin due to his commitment to Leo, Corrin had felt like a liar.

When she couldn't handle the guilt anymore, Corrin had confessed that she was not a Nohrian princess by blood. Niles had been so shocked, Corrin had actually laughed. _"I thought you were always so cool and calm!"_ Corrin had exclaimed. _"I've never seen you stammer!"_

Two days later, Niles had proposed. Corrin's eyes widened, and she smiled. _Is that how he finally found the nerve?_ she wondered.

A knock on the door brought Corrin out of her memories. "Oh gods," Niles prayed aloud, "please don't let that be her siblings."

"My lady," Jakob's voice sounded through the door, "I apologize for waking you, but Lord Xander is calling for everyone to gather by Lilith's stable!"

Corrin let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She began to walk towards the door. "I'm not sleeping, Jakob," she said, opening for him, "and it's Lilith's _temple,_ not stable."

Jakob closed his eyes and smiled. "Of course it is, my lady. But old habits die hard — it's strange for me to think of Lilith as living anywhere but in the stable."

"Yes, I know," Corrin said, "which may be why you two can't get along."

"Hm! Far be it from me to complain, Lady Corrin," Jakob said, his smile twitching, "but Lilith has always had an attitude unbefitting a stable girl."

"Perhaps because she's nota stable girl." Corrin suggested with a laugh. "She's an astral dragon."

"Yes, but I wasn't to know that." Jakob frowned. "Lady Corrin, it sounds as though you are finding fault with _my_ attitude."

"Never!" Corrin exclaimed. "Now, back on topic, thank you for telling me about the meeting. How soon are we to assemble?"

"Immediately," Jakob replied.

Corrin wasn't surprised. She could guess Xander's reasons for calling a meeting so suddenly. Certainly, before the day was out, the entire army would be marching towards home — for good or ill, for Corrin's wedding or Niles' execution.

"Lady Corrin," Jakob asked, still frowning, "there isn't anything wrong, is there?"

Corrin forced a smile. "Nothing for you to worry about," she replied. _And that's not a lie,_ she thought. To change the subject, Corrin quickly continued, "Would you mind telling Elise about the meeting, Jakob? Please be patient with her — she will need quite a few knocks before she'll open her door this morning."

"As you wish," Jakob said with a bow. As he turned to leave, Corrin began to close her front door; a hand stopped her.

Corrin found Niles standing next to her, smirking. "I'll head out, too," he said, his voice causing Jakob to spin around. "I'll see you later." Niles kissed Corrin's open mouth, pushed past the balking Jakob, and strode off in the direction of Lilith's temple. He didn't look back, but Corrin thought she could hear him laughing.

Slowly, Corrin glanced at Jakob; he was struck dumb, staring after Niles. Corrin whimpered. _I understand needing a stress-reliever,_ she thought, _but must you tease Jakob of all people?_

Eventually, Jakob regained enough sense to mumble, "I shall see you soon, my lady." He stumbled off Corrin's doorstep and walked meekly towards Elise's house.

Corrin closed the door firmly behind him. She rested her forehead against the wood and closed her eyes. She saw Jakob's shocked face in her mind; she was horrified, embarrassed — yet, she laughed. Her laughter reminded her of Niles' laughter at his own joke, and she laughed still harder.

 _Either I am losing my mind,_ Corrin thought, choking on her own mirth, _or my exhaustion is catching up with me._

Out of necessity, Corrin was able to pull herself together; she knew she didn't have much time to make herself presentable before the meeting began. She set to work brushing her hair, washing her face, and changing her clothes. It only took a few minutes, but Corrin felt better for it. She left the house feeling more confident to face the day.

Corrin's house was on the other side of the castle from Lilith's temple. She jogged rather than walked, afraid to call attention to herself by being late. As she jogged along, Corrin greeted every ally she passed. Many waved back; even more giggled in response.

"Good morning, Charlotte. Hello, Benny." Corrin greeted, hurrying to keep up with Benny's long strides.

Charlotte put a hand daintily over her smirking mouth. "Best of mornings, Lady Corrin!" she exclaimed too loudly. "And how are _things_ this morning?"

"Ah, fine, I guess?" Corrin smiled despite her confusion. "Are you talking about the meeting? Because there's really nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried! Or jealous," Charlotte winked and giggled again. She elbowed Benny in the arm. "What about you, Benny, are you worried? or jealous?"

Benny glared straight ahead. He wouldn't look at either woman. "No." he answered simply.

Corrin backed away from Benny, mumbling an excuse to fall behind. _I hope I didn't offend him or something,_ she thought. _He could eat me right up if he wanted to!_

Soon, Corrin found new company in Effie and Arthur — but it was short lived. Effie responded to Corrin's greeting with a low rumble, then immediately rushed off to find Elise. Arthur, however, hesitated to leave Corrin.

"Lady Corrin," he asked, blushing, "do you believe in the basic goodness of mankind?"

"Um, I guess so." Corrin said, feeling flustered. "Arthur, isn't it a little early in the morning for philosophy?"

"Of course! Of course." Arthur coughed. "However, I just wanted to say…. There's always an exception to the rule."

"What?" But Arthur didn't stop to answer. He too sprinted away, calling for Elise.

Corrin's pace slowed considerably now, a frown settling over her cheerful morning mood. _Why does it seem as though everyone is in on a secret and I'm out of the loop?_ Corrin's frown deepened into a grimace. _Again!_

Corrin began to march towards Lilith's temple. She didn't care if was late — she already knew what the meeting was about, anyway.

Despite her angry gait, Corrin reached her destination before the meeting was called. Most of the army had already gathered, and she could see all of her siblings chattering on the steps leading into Lilith's home. Xander was speaking earnestly with Leo, Camilla, Azura, and Elise; suddenly, Elise bolted forward and hugged him around the waist. Corrin heard all her siblings, even Xander, laugh in response. Corrin smiled.

Her attention then moved towards the pairs of retainers who had lined up horizontally at the bottom of the temple's steps. She could see Niles and Odin whispering to each other near the end of one of the rows.

Corrin sighed in relief. _So Camilla didn't have him murdered on the way here,_ she thought. _Hopefully, Xander's neutrality will keep that from happening in the future._

As Corrin approached, she saw that Xander had noticed her and was now staring. She smiled widely in response, lifting a hand to wave; Xander nodded and smiled his small smile in reply. It made her heart flutter with relief.

Xanderturned his attention back on their siblings in order to instruct them to take their places in the crowd. Corrin reached her customary position in between Jakob and Kaze just as her siblings came down the stairs. Camilla and Leo immediately went to join their retainers; Azura, having no retainers of her own, found a place to stand in between Silas and the other soldiers. Elise began to skip towards Effie and Arthur, but stopped short when she caught sight of Corrin. She quickly changed course and flew to her sister's side.

"Good morning, big sis!" she exclaimed in a bad whisper. "Guess what? Xander apologized!"

"I know," Corrin said, laughing at Elise's enthusiasm. "He promised not to be so rude to Niles anymore, and even to try harder to get along with him."

"But, is Niles supposed to still meet Father?"

"Well, yes — that is still necessary, I guess." Corrin frowned. But Elise sighed and her smile widened even further.

"Oh good, then I didn't get up early for nothing!"

"What do you mean, little one?"

Elise giggled. "Well, I thought you and Niles would need support to handle Xander, but I guess you only need it now to handle Father! That's real good, because I wouldn't have wanted all my efforts to be wasted."

Corrin hesitated. "Elise, why am I getting a feeling that you did something wrong?"

"Wrong!" she exclaimed. "Oh no! Definitely not."

"Then, is it something I would approve of?"

"Um… Maybe?" Elise shrugged her shoulder. "Don't worry! It's better this way."

"Elise," Corrin began, but Elise giggled and skipped away. Corrin couldn't go after her, for Xander was beginning to speak.

He called the crowd to order. "Good morning, allies of Nohr!" Xander exclaimed. "Thank you all for gathering so quickly. I am sure you are anxious to hear why I have called you together so early and so suddenly; do not worry, we are in no danger. I have good news, actually: We are going home to Castle Krakenburg."

Corrin felt the shift as the soldiers changed from bored and sleep-deprived to aware and excited. No one spoke, however; they were too respectful to interrupt their prince's speech.

Xander continued, "We have all fought long and hard in our king's name. And though the war drags on, we all deserve rest. Let us hurry home and seize our just reward!"

A single shout of agreement went out from the soldiers. Corrin wished she could cheer herself. _Home…_ The word left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. _Will Father really disapprove of Niles?_

Xander began to go over several details pertaining to the army's movement. Corrin only heard the most important — they were to leave tomorrow at dawn; there would be no visits to the deep realms or even the astral castle during this march, and thus all packing must be done efficiently, without excess weight and items. Corrin continued to dwell on her worries, but her attention was suddenly aroused by an unexpected addition to the plan.

"For this journey, I would like everyone to travel in groups of two or three — of the same sex, of course." Xander said with a cough. "This strategy will cut down on the number of tents needed to travel, as well as the possibility of an ambush. I hope this does not _inconvenience_ anyone."

Corrin saw Xander's gaze go towards the right; she imagined he was staring at Niles. Corrin blushed so deeply, her face felt hot.

"That is all," Xander declared, "you are dismissed to begin packing!"

As his last words echoed in the morning air, the army burst into a cacophony of activity and excitement. Everyone sounded happy about the promised rest at the capital; however, Xander's new rule was the first topic of choice among people.

Corrin spun around and began to walk back the way she had come. She would much rather be home, packing — however much she loathed the task — than listening to her friends speculate over Xander's newest traveling condition.

As soon as she had escaped the thickest part of the throng, Corrin was hailed by a very flushed Azura. "Corrin, are you all right?" she asked immediately. "I am shocked Xander would make such a public rule, especially after he apologized so earnestly! He must know that it will breed gossip."

Corrin lowered her head. "I think," she said slowly, "that Xander is only trying to keep Niles out of my room. He probably didn't even consider that his new rule would embarrass us or cause people to talk."

Azura smiled at Corrin. "You defend him so easily," she said. "I wish I had your fortitude, Corrin. To forgive someone so entirely even after they have wounded you — such love is too powerful for me to comprehend. I am envious of your goodness."

Corrin blushed again. "Please, Azura, don't be silly! You're much wiser than me, and far more patient than you give yourself credit for."

"I don't think so. I did hit Xander over the head with a pillow last night."

Corrin laughed. "Then I should thank you! To hear he had some punishment makes it easier to not be angry with him this morning."

Azura nodded. "But, Corrin, aren't you at all uncomfortable about Xander's rule? It was so obviously pointed — maliciously or not — at you and Niles."

"I am embarrassed," Corrin admitted, "but also relieved that only we know why Xander made the rule. If other people found out, I would… I don't even know!" She shook her head.

"You should find out," Niles said. Corrin and Azura turned to find Niles treading in their shadows. He looked furious. Trailing behind him was a pouting Elise.

"How long have you been following us?" Corrin asked.

"Since you left the crowd," Niles replied. "We have to talk."

Corrin glanced about. Most of the soldiers were still gathered in front of Lilith's temple, gossiping; however, some familiar faces were also strolling to their homes, every one of them staring at Corrin and her group as they passed.

Corrin said in a very low voice, "Can we go back to my house, then? I feel suddenly very exposed out here."

"There's no point," Niles spat, "everyone already knows our business."

Corrin took in a sharp breath. "What?" she exclaimed. "Everyone knows… that we're…?"

"Everyone in the entire army knows that I proposed and that Xander rejected me." Niles answered, grinning. "And I think there was more than one whisper of an attempt at seduction here and there — isn't that right, Princess Elise?"

Corrin's head whirled to her sister. "Elise!" she cried.

Elise wouldn't meet Corrin's gaze. She had her mouth poised in a pout, with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at something past Corrin. "I was just trying to help!" she huffed. "I thought you and Niles needed some support, so I told a few people… and they told a few people… and I guess now everyone knows everything. It's not _my_ fault people can't keep a secret!"

"And the seductions?" Niles insisted. "Please, feel free to elaborate on that detail."

"Well, after I told the first few people, I thought their reactions were kinda bland." Elise explained. "So I tried to spice the story up a little."

Azura put a hand to her mouth. Corrin cringed. "How little?" she asked weakly.

"Not too much! Though, people may be under the impression that Niles did try to seduce you a couple of times before Xander gave you 'The Talk'."

"I did try to seduce her a couple of times before that." Niles agreed.

Corrin sputtered, "N-N-Niles! Wh-what are you saying?"

"Really?" Elise asked, sounding excited. "Did you try really really _really_ hard? because, people may think you tried _too_ hard, if you know what I mean."

"Oh gods, Elise!" Azura exclaimed.

"I… understand…" Niles muttered, his own excitement evidently diminished.

"I don't." Corrin murmured. "But don't feel like you need to explain this one."

"Also, a few people might think you actually succeeded once — or twice." Elise giggled. "Oh, and one or four people might think Corrin's secretly pregnant!"

Corrin made a noise she would struggle forever afterwards to identify: It wasn't quite a cry or a scream, for it was too soft to even be heard. Her squawk might be best compared to the noise of a butchered animal, whose head being chopped off interrupts its final lament. Niles, on the other hand, quite plainly (and loudly) swore.

At that moment, Corrin spotted Xander and Leo marching from the crowd, towards her. She hoped she was imaging that many of her allies seemed to be following her brothers.

"Corrin," Leo whispered harshly as soon as he was close enough to be heard, "have you any idea what sort of dribble people are passing around about you?"

Xander was grimacing; he wouldn't look at Niles. "There's a particularly interesting rumor…" he gasped painfully, "that hints towards… a new royal family member."

Niles scoffed. "Hey, that's not my fault — blame Princess Elise."

Xander and Leo whirled first on Niles, then on Elise, who giggled outrageously at the joke. Azura only shook her head; but Corrin buried her hot face in her hands and thought about the spacious castle at Krakenburg, the twisting halls that Elise had always bragged about, and the innumerable rooms Corrin had yet to explore. She could easily get lost, and no one would be able to find her…

Elise was giving her brothers her side of the story. Azura was sighing. Niles was softly cackling. In the midst of the noise, Corrin whined, "I want to go home!"

* * *

 **Ending Note: Oh, Elise - you must love her. Anyway, the next chapter will include some light exposition that will tell us how the army traveled back to Krakenburg, but it will not focus on that. In fact, the next chapter will be... will be...**


	20. My Lady's Honor

**Author's note: I was originally going to head right into the interview at Castle Krakenburg, but a couple of readers asked to see more reactions to Niles and Corrin's engagement. So, in this chapter, I have endeavored to kill two birds with one stone: I included a bit more NilesXCorrin time (which other readers were asking for) as well as some more humorous responses from their allies. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem_.**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty: My Lady's Honor**

Niles and Corrin sat on the bank of a river, not far from their most recent campsite. Niles was sharpening his arrows, while Corrin washed and rewashed the same shirt over and over again; in the past few weeks, they had spent very little time together, and had only been able to procure some time today by putting up the appearance of doing chores.

Despite their false pretenses, no one had offered to join them by the riverbank. Corrin did wonder whether that meant no one had been taken in by their fiction, but she didn't care either way. Friends and family had been popping in and interrupting their time together too often, lately; so often that Corrin's trusting mind sometimes suspected her allies of intending to interfere in her relationship. But she always laughed the idea away, deciding that everyone had far better things to do than to make sure Niles behaved himself.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Niles rubbed a stone against his arrow's point. He grimaced as he worked.

"That's an awful noise," Corrin commented.

Niles nodded. "Every time I have to sharpen these," he shook the arrow in his hand fiercely, "I consider learning the sword."

Corrin smiled. "You would still have to sharpen a sword!"

"Not a thousand of them, though." Niles paused, looking thoughtful. "How come I've never seen you sharpen your sword?"

"The Yato is different — it's a legendary blade, like Leo's tome and Xander's sword. They're more enduring than the weapons everyone else uses, so that even the smithy's hot furnace won't melt them."

Niles scoffed then swore as the stone skid off the arrow and over his knuckles. He threw his work down and shoved his scraped hand into the river. "No offense to Lord Xander's sword," he muttered, "but I think a legendary tome sounds more interesting. And there's definitely nothing to sharpen on a book."

"That's true enough," Corrin agreed, "but you would have to be proficient at magic to be able to wield a tome, and you would have to be a master in order to wield Brynhildr."

Niles grinned. "I don't claim to be a master," he drawled, drawing his hand from the river, "but I am more than 'proficient' at magic."

Corrin stared. "You _are_?" she exclaimed. "You can use magic?"

"Why so shocked? Aren't I magical enough outside of battle to be the suspect of at least a little witchcraft?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be shocked. I just can't believe that you're a magician!"

Niles frowned. "Sorcerer, Corrin. Sorcerer."

She smirked. "Okay, sorcerer then. Does Leo know?"

"Lord Leo was my first teacher. I knew I had the ability to wield magic even before I met him, but I rarely had the opportunity to practice. Exploding magic is not as efficient for assassinations and heists as is a whispering arrow."

Corrin nodded. "Then, why don't you use magic now?"

"Because I'm obviously better at shooting. If I took the time to practice magic, however, Lord Leo said I could be very good."

"Then you aren't more than proficient!" she accused.

Niles smirked. "All right, no — but I could be."

Corrin laughed. "I never imagined you could use magic as well. There's still a lot I don't know about you."

"Does that frighten you?" Niles asked, again picking up his arrow and flint.

"No," Corrin answered firmly. "Actually, I feel excited! I feel like we've taken another step forward."

"Excited, huh?" Niles repeated, grinning.

Corrin blushed. "Niles!" she reprimanded. He cackled in response.

"So! I've laid out new information for you — now you share something with me. Something more juicy than your favorite color."

Corrin paused, thinking. She didn't consider herself the most interesting person; she had spent practically the first nineteen years of her life living in an isolated fortress. She had long since shared what few unique secrets she had — she was a princess of Hoshido raised in Nohr, she was wielder of the legendary Yato blade, and she could turn into a dragon at will. Except for those little details, Corrin thought she was bland and ordinary, especially when compared to her siblings.

"I can't think of anything," she admitted. "I'm not interesting."

Niles sighed. "You've done that from the beginning of our relationship! I tell you something and then you skip out of your turn with an annoyingly humble retort."

Corrin laughed. "I'm sorry! I could tell you about the past few weeks, I guess. There were a few interesting happenings that I wasn't able to tell you before."

Niles nodded. "Fine, I'll accept that. What happened during our weeks apart?"

"I was proposed to."

Niles scoffed. "Yeah, I know. I was there."

Corrin smirked again. "Actually, I wasn't talking about your proposal. I was talking about Kaze's and Silas'."

Niles dropped his work again. "You were actually proposed to — _twice_?" he exclaimed.

"Yup!" Corrin shrugged her shoulders. "I guess when it rains, it pours."

"Corrin! You're engaged to me!"

"I know that! And they do, too. That's why they proposed."

Niles stared at Corrin. Slowly, he began to grin — but it wasn't amused. "Tell me the story." he demanded.

Corrin laughed. "If you really want to hear it — okay! It was the same day that Elise told everyone…"

* * *

Corrin sat on her bed, surrounded by piles of clothing and blankets and unworn shoes, pouting. She _hated_ packing; while it was one of those new experiences that Corrin had only known since leaving her fortress, it was not one she enjoyed. Over the past few months, she had tried countless ways to get out of packing — from having Felicia pack her bags to wearing the same set of clothes over and over again. But Felicia had ripped every other pair of leggings Corrin had owned, and her siblings had quickly stepped in when Corrin stopped bathing.

Corrin picked up a pair of socks (a birthday gift from Leo) and tossed it across the bed, sighing as it bounced off her pillows and onto the floor. _I'm so bored…_ she thought. _I've napped, I've eaten, and it's only noon! At this rate, I'll actually have to finish packing._

Corrin's gaze went to her window. She watched her allies stroll here and there, from the dining hall to the ruby mine to the hot spring. Xander had said when everyone was finished with their personal preparations, they would be free to enjoy the rest of the day. It seemed Corrin was the only person who had not rushed off to her chore.

Her attention perked up when she noticed Silas and Kaze nearby, whispering earnestly over a patch of wildflowers. She smiled and jumped from her bed, rushing towards the door. _I'll invite them in to keep me company while I pack,_ she thought. _Maybe they'll even offer to help!_

Corrin threw the door open and called, "Kaze! Silas! Are you done packing?"

The men bolted up, grimacing. Corrin was startled by their expressions — they looked guilty.

"We have, Corrin," Silas answered for them both, his voice level. "How about you?"

"I'm almost done…" Corrin lied. "But I'm lonely in here all alone. Will you come in and chat with me while I finish up?"

Kaze glared at Silas. "Both of us?" he asked Corrin.

"Um, yes." Corrin frowned. "Why not? I thought you two were friends, now."

"We are." Silas answered, refusing to look at Kaze. "It's just… I had something to talk to you about, Corrin. Something private."

"I as well," said Kaze.

"Really?" Corrin exclaimed, feeling flustered. "Should I be worried?"

"No!" both men replied. They glared at each other.

"Actually," said Silas, "I don't mind if Kaze sticks around to hear — I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Kaze's gaze narrowed even further. "Neither do I," he retorted. "Stay if you wish, Nohrian, but know this: I am speaking first."

"No way!" Silas shouted. "I've been Corrin's best friend all her life — I deserve to go first!"

"Hah! Lady Corrin forgot you even existed until a few months ago."

"Well…" Silas faltered.

"I, on the other hand," said Kaze, his cool disposition returning, "have been her intended retainer since birth. It was her mother's wish! In colloquial terms, I win — you lose."

Corrin stared at the men. She noticed that their loud bickering had called the attention of a few passersby. She felt herself the center of attention again, and colored.

"Guys, can we take this inside?" she whispered. But neither Silas nor Kaze seemed to hear her.

"Lady Corrin is my responsibility!" Kaze affirmed. "I am her only tie to Hoshido in this foreign land — it is only right that she accepts me!"

"Racist! racist!" Silas screamed. "What's more, Corrin chose Nohr over Hoshido — so why should she choose you over me?"

"Because I was hand picked by her own mother!"

"And I kept her sane while she lived in isolation for all those years!"

"Her family entrusted her to me!"

"You're in Nohr now, Kaze. Get over yourself!"

"Guys!" Corrin exclaimed, finally catching their attention. "What is wrong with you two?"

Kaze glared at Silas; in one fluid movement, he bent over to retrieve the wild flowers Corrin had seen them arguing over, and laid them graciously in Corrin's stunned arms. He bowed low before her, a hand on his heart.

"My Lady Corrin," he began.

"That's not fair!" Silas shouted. But Kaze continued anyway.

"My dear lady," he said, "as you know, I failed many years ago to warn King Sumeragi of the Norhian soldiers who would later murder your honorable father and kidnap you from Hoshido. For years, I lived in tortuous, silent grief and regret. But now, after so long, I have found a way to make up for my mistake! Lady Corrin, would you please do me the honor of allowing me to not only be your retainer, but also your husband?"

The crowd gasped in response. Silas pulled his hair. Corrin stopped breathing for a moment. "… Huh?" she squeaked.

"That's not fair!" Silas shouted again, pushing himself in front of the nearly prostrate Kaze. "Those flowers were mine, as was this duty! Corrin, please," now Silas bowed, though not to his knees as Kaze had, "would you consider marrying me?"

Kaze jumped up so quickly, Corrin felt whiplashed. "How dare you interrupt my proposal!" he shouted, outraged. "I worked so hard on that speech!"

"You should have spent more time on it!" Silas retorted.

"No!" shouted Corrin, a bit late. The men whirled around to face her, both appearing extremely surprised.

"No what?" Silas questioned.

"No, I won't marry you!" Corrin exclaimed.

Kaze smirked. "See? It is as I thought — my lady desires a peace-loving Hoshidan man at her side, not just another Nohrian soldier."

"I'm not marrying you either!" Corrin screamed. Kaze's smugness deflated. Corrin threw the flowers on the ground, panting. "What kind of game is this?" she asked. Then her eyes widened. "Is this about Niles?"

As soon as his name was mentioned, both Silas and Kaze cringed. Their disappointment turned to anger, which was put into words by Silas. "Corrin, don't worry — I don't think any less of you for falling victim to his unique charms."

Kaze gave Silas a frightened look. "You find him charming?" he asked.

Silas' cheeks turned bright red. "No! I… I was just trying to make Corrin feel better!"

Kaze turned to Corrin. "I think he's simply despicable. I don't care if he is prepared to own up to his crimes against you — the damage is done, and I will not sit by and watch as you are thrown down to his level, my lady." Kaze took a deep breath. "The child may be his, Corrin, but do not become his wife. I shall be honored to marry you and support you and your baby."

Silas tried to wiggle his way in front of Kaze. "I'm prepared to do the same!" he exclaimed. "On my honor as a knight, I shall become you and your child's protection!"

The specters to the scene burst into sound. Some clapped and cheered for the honorable young men; a few jeered the "performance", saying there were too few prat falls to be funny; most laughed, which Corrin hoped meant that they knew the truth — Corrin was _not_ pregnant — and the gallantry of her friends brought her no comfort, only further embarrassment.

Corrin burst into tears and ran into her house. She locked the door, pushed her chairs and table in front of it, closed the windows and drew the curtains. Finally, she collapsed on her bed, thinking of Elise.

 _"She is so punished when we get home!"_ Corrin screamed.

* * *

"The end," Corrin finished, sighing.

Niles shook his head, still laughing. Corrin pouted.

"I don't see the humor in the situation," she muttered.

"You thought it was funny enough to share with me."

Corrin couldn't deny that. She smiled, despite reliving her embarrassment, and laughed a little with Niles. "I don't think it's funny," she repeated, "but I am glad that the misunderstanding is all cleared up now. I was upset at the time, but I'm also grateful I have friends who love me enough to defend my honor."

Niles scoffed. "You would take that to be the moral of the story. I was thinking we have to come up with a way to make you less likable to people. Honestly, it would have made this whole engagement thing less of a hassle."

"I'm blessed with loving friends and family," Corrin responded softly. "I'll never regret that."

Niles smirked. "I'm not asking you to."

They stared at each other for a moment. Slowly, Niles leaned forward.

"Hello!" Selena exclaimed, causing Corrin and Niles to shoot apart. Corrin stared at the party who had snuck up on them — Selena, Beruka, Peri, and Laslow were being led by a smiling Jakob, carrying a basket of laundry on his hip.

"Good evening, my lady," Jakob said, plopping his basket down between Corrin and Niles. "I saw that you seemed to be having trouble cleaning that shirt," he pointed to Corrin's decoy, "and thought you would appreciate some help. I brought back up, in case there's anymore dirty laundry that causes trouble."

Niles grinned dangerously. Corrin resisted the urge to cringe.

"Thank you, Jakob," she muttered, standing up. "But if you don't mind, I'm very tired and would like to go back to my tent and rest."

Laslow and Peri stepped forward. "We'll walk you home," Peri volunteered.

Niles stood up and took Corrin's hand. "If it's all the same to you," he said, stepping forward to tower over Peri, " _I'll_ walk her home."

Peri glared at Niles, licking her lips at his challenge. Corrin intervened, saying, "Thank you, Niles. If you don't mind, I accept."

They walked away, ignoring the protests of the retainers. When they were out of earshot, Niles began to laugh. Corrin stared at him. "How can you be so calm about this?" she exclaimed. "It's a miracle to me that you haven't given up and bolted, yet!"

Niles stopped laughing. They had almost reached her tent. He walked slower, and Corrin followed his lead.

"They've pulled some crazy stunts," Niles admitted, whispering now that they were in camp, "but I've experienced far worse. They're not chasing me away, Corrin. Lord Leo said we'll reach Krakenburg tomorrow. Then it will be over."

"Don't say 'over'," Corrin replied quickly. "It will be _decided_."

Niles nodded. He reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled something out. He opened Corrin's hand and dropped her engagement ring in her palm.

"Whatever happens," he murmured, "will you wear it for me? I'm not asking you to become a nun or anything — I mean, you can always get together with good ol' Silas or Kaze. But maybe you can wait until after an appropriate mourning period."

"Niles, no." Corrin said, giving him back the ring. "I won't take it, not now! Everything will be fine — you can give me the ring tomorrow, when we're officially engaged, again."

Niles frowned. Corrin forced her smile to grow wider. "We should hurry back to my tent," she said, "before one of my siblings sees us holding hands."

Slowly, Niles smirked. "Back to your tent? Is that an invitation?"

Corrin started. "If you came inside, Azura and Mozu would have simultaneous panic attacks!"

Niles sighed. "This whole sharing-a-tent-thing would have been better without that same-sex rule."

Corrin shook her head, smiling. They had reached her tent.

She dropped his hand. "Good night, Niles."

"Good night, Corrin." They parted, wearing smiles to hide the anxiety in their hearts.

* * *

 **Ending note: Thank you, Elise, for making this chapter possible. Now, onward! to Castle Krakenburg!**


	21. King Garon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-one: King Garon**

Garon sat on his throne, mulling. He was on a new medication for his blood pressure that was causing him to feel strange. He could recall only a few of the numerous side-effects that Iago had pointed out to His Highness on the warning label; among those few had been warnings for _temporary memory loss_ and _an insatiable appetite for grapes_.

Truthfully, Garon had been looking forward to the latter; he loved grapes and had already made preparations to have his concubines feed him while he lounged on a couch. But in the twenty-four hours since his first dose, Garon had felt no more hungry than usual for his favorite fruit. His memory, however, had been in swift decline — he thought.

Iago suddenly swept into the room from an adjoining passage. As he waltzed across the floor, arms open as if to embrace His Highness, Iago declared, "Your Royal Majesty, your children have returned!"

"Again?" Garon grunted. "What, all of them?"

"Er, yes, Your Highness."

"Even Corrin?"

"Yes, sire."

"Damn!" Garon slammed a fist against his chair. The fact that all his children had returned home unharmed annoyed him to an extreme degree — though he couldn't exactly remember why. _Maybe I don't like them,_ he thought.

"My lord," Iago interrupted with a cough, "Prince Xander is requesting an audience with you."

"Xander?" Garon chewed the word, the taste familiar on his lips. "Xander… Xander… He's the tall blond one, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty — the _very_ tall one." Iago answered.

"Do I like him?" Garon demanded.

Iago shrugged his shoulders. "As much as you like anyone, sire."

"Wait, I recall him now. He's Katerina's son. He has her high cheek bones and rosy complexion."

"Does he, sire?" Iago made a face. "I must admit, I never noticed whether Prince Xander's complexion is as pleasing as Queen Katerina's had been."

Garon scowled at Iago. "You admit to noticing my wife's complexion, vermin?"

Iago stammered, "What? N-no, sire! I only meant to agree with you…"

"How dare you even look at my wife!" Garon roared. "I must now attend to my — one, two, three… — many children. But we will be continuing this discussion later!"

"I doubt it." Iago murmured. Garon would have blasted him to pieces right there, but he forgot Iago's insolence while he was contemplating the best way to skewer him.

Iago threw open the large wooden doors that led to His Majesty the King's chamber. Waiting on the other side was a group of seven, three men and four women, half of whom possessed blond hair. Garon studied the fair-haired men and girl as the group approached. While no one but Xander looked familiar to the king, he decided that the light hair meant they were his children.

"My beloved children," Garon half-exclaimed, lifting one arm in a pathetic gesture of greeting. "Welcome home. Xander, I believe you have grown taller."

Xander glanced down at his person. "Ah, if you say so, Father — but I believe I stopped growing quite some time ago."

"Really? Well, whatever — no harm done." Garon leaned forward to peer at the other blond children. "Leon! Lizzy! And, ah, you there… I don't recall you." He pointed at a young man with light, curly hair. He noticed he was wearing a black patch over one eye.

The man fell to one knee and bowed his head. "I am Niles, sire. I'm Lord Leo's retainer." he explained.

"You're not mine?" Garon asked.

The man raised his head slightly. "I don't think so, sire, unless you recall spending a weekend in the slums about twenty-six years ago."

Xander flinched noticeably. "Leo" or whatever his name was turned pale and put a hand over his heart. Lizzy and the other women took turns sighing; one girl with pointy ears clasped her hands together, seemingly in prayer.

Garon shrugged off their reactions, not caring enough to wonder. "To be honest, Miles," Garon said, "I'm not remembering much of anything lately. But it's possible, I suppose."

Xander balked. "Is something wrong, Father?" he asked quickly.

Iago answered for him. "Your Royal Father is experiencing some memory and behavioral issues due to his most excellent body adjusting to some new medication."

Garon scoffed. "I'm not on new medication! Am I?"

"You are, sire."

"Damn. I forgot." Garon put a hand to his head. "Don't worry about me, son, I'm sure the effects are only temporary — of course, I don't actually recall what it said on the vial. Would you all mind re-introducing yourselves for the time being?"

"Of course, darling Father," one of the young women answered in a purring voice. She was extremely tall, like Xander — _What's with all my damn kids being so freakishly tall?_ Garon wondered. She had wavy purple hair that covered one eye and wore reveling armor. Garon stared. _Gods, I wish I remembered_ her _mother._

"This is Xander, your eldest," the woman said, pointing to Xander. "I am Camilla, your next born. This is Azura, she's adopted. Next is our darling Corrin. Then little Leo. And last but not least in adorableness, Elise."

Garon pointed to Niles. "And who's he?"

"Still Niles, my lord," Niles replied, still in his humble position. "I am Lord Leo's retainer."

"And my possible son." Garon recalled. "You do share my skin tone. And your hair's style is rather like Camilla's. I think we may assume you are mine — what's one more, anyway?" Garon turned to Iago. "Iago, fetch some wine! We must celebrate my long-lost son's return!"

Iago gapped at Niles. "But— But he's not your son, sire! He's a former street thug!"

"How dare you talk about my boy like that!" Garon roared. "You are treading on extremely thin ice tonight, rat!"

Iago coward beneath the king's furious glare. Xander quickly stepped in front of his father, drawing his drugged attention off Iago. "Father," Xander said calmly, "if you are feeling well enough, there is an important matter that must be brought to your attention."

"Wait," exclaimed Corrin, putting a hand on Xander's arm, "I don't think Father's up to this discussion right now."

"Nonsense!" Garon snapped. "I am always up to things! Tell me what the matter is immediately!"

Xander opened his mouth to speak, but Niles interrupted him. "Please, my lord," he said, Garon unsure whether he was addressing himself or Xander, "let me speak, for the matter concerns me."

"Very well," said Garon. "But speak quickly."

"It is very simple, sire — I wish to marry Princess Corrin."

Garon gasped. "You are in love with your own sister! How despicable! How unethical! How traumatizing!"

There was a pronounced pause in the room, during which every one of Garon's children looked awkward and worried. _They must not have known,_ Garon decided. He waited patiently for them to feel comfortable enough to resume.

Finally, Niles sighed. "Sire, I know we are unsure as to my own birthright, but my marriage to Corrin does not depend on whether I am related to you or not. Corrin, remember, is only your adopted daughter — her true heritage lies in Hoshido."

"No!" Garon gasped again. He leaned forward from his throne and stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Corrin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." Corrin whispered, ducking her head.

Garon turned to Xander. "Did you know?"

"Yes, sir," Xander said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "We all have know for some months, now — including yourself."

"How could I forget such a plot twist!" Garon exclaimed, putting a hand to his aching head. "I'm afraid I can not speak anymore tonight — I have a splitting headache. Iago, draw a bath for me! I am going to retire to my room for rest, now. An early night will do me good."

"Of course, sire," said Iago, bowing low and exiting the room backwards. "And while I'm in your rooms, I shall take the liberty of disposing of your new medication."

* * *

 **Ending note: This was one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoyed it as well.**


	22. Aftershock

**Author's note: I'm very glad you all liked the last chapter so much; while it shall probably forever hold the title of "best chapter", I hope what remains of this story does not disappoint in the shadow of King Garon's triumph.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-two: Aftershock**

One by one, the royal children and Niles filed out of the king's audience chamber. No one could speak; the shock was lingering over all of them, and even Elise couldn't immediately find the words to express herself at that moment.

The moment passed, followed by several more that came and went without a word to interrupt the silence. Xander had thrown his weight against the wall and simply stood there, too weak to walk all the way down the hall. Everyone had done the same, and he wondered if they felt as jolted as he, or whether it was a case of following his lead.

More time passed, when Niles finally asked, "Why is it so freakin' hot in here?"

The spell had been broken. Immediately, Leo lashed out at Xander, exclaiming, "Why did you start to tell Father about the engagement? Obviously he was not in his right mind! How could you do that?"

"Leo, please," whispered Corrin, glancing at the wooden doors that separated themselves from King Garon, "calm down! Someone might hear you."

Elise scoffed loudly. "I doubt it! No one's supposed to be in this hall unless they have special permission from Father. And Father certainly won't hear us talking about him — he's way too smashed for that."

"Elise!" Camilla reprimanded. "Inebriated or not, King Garon is your father and king, darling — you must treat him with the utmost respect." She glanced at Niles and said more forcefully, "And I expect _everyone_ to adhere to that rule."

"Corrin," Xander said, directing his answer to her rather than Leo, "when I began to tell Father about the engagement, I wasn't trying to be malicious. I realized that Father was — naturally or not — in a good mood. I thought it was a perfect time to broach the subject, rather than wait for him to return to his…" He hesitated, thinking. "His less than merciful self."

Xander finished with a sigh. He hated feeling as though he had to explain himself. His siblings had never questioned his judgement before, and certainly they had never accused him of being malevolent. But Corrin's grateful smile quelled his raising temper.

"I knew you had a good reason," Corrin said. "Thank you. And thank you, Leo," she turned towards her brother, "for looking out for us."

Leo started and blushed. "Well, of course!" he spat. "It's no big deal. No need to get gushy about it."

Corrin laughed; but her mirth was cut short by Elise's scream. Xander's attention flew towards his sister, but Elise was staring at Niles. He was doubled-over, clutching his chest. His face was white, fading quickly into grey. His lips were blue, and his one good eye rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed sideways.

 _"Niles!"_ Corrin shouted as she lunged forward, catching him before he could slam his head against the stone floor. She tried to support him in her arms, but she was shaking. "He's not breathing," she panted. "Someone, please — he can't breath!"

"Elise!" Xander called, but she was too shocked to respond. He spun her towards him, ripping her focus off of Niles. "Elise, your staff!"

"I… I don't have it!" Elise exclaimed.

"Run and fetch it!" he ordered. Elise sprinted down the hall.

Camilla was kneeling beside Corrin. "Hold his head higher," she directed gently. "Higher, Corrin." Corrin's shivering wouldn't let her obey, and Camilla had to take Niles into her own arms.

Leo and Azura were watching, Leo hovering directly above his friend, while Azura stood as far back as the door to Garon's room. She whispered, "This isn't a curse, my song won't help him."

"It's magic," Leo declared, his expression fierce. "Dark magic, extremely powerful, too. It's… It's too strong for me to counter! He's going to die!"

Corrin choked back a sob. Xander glared at Leo, though he couldn't bring himself to reprimand him. Xander's mind raced, trying to process what was happening, how it had happened, and what would stop it. Quickly, he found the answer, and he screamed, "Iago!"

There was no answer.

Xander's fist clenched around Siegfried's hilt. "Iago, you coward! if you don't stop this at once, I'll personally see you buried with him!"

Again, nothing happened. Xander grimaced. He had only guessed — was he wrong? Even if he was right, would Iago be intimidated by Xander?

Niles shuddered. Everyone cried out, lurching forward, afraid it was his last breath. But his gasp was really a sigh, and was quickly followed by more shallow gulps of air. Niles was unconscious, but he was breathing again.

Xander sighed. Corrin did cry, now, and Camilla gladly switched places with her sister, so Corrin could support Niles' head once more. She bent over him and kissed his forehead, laughing and crying in relief.

"Milord!" Iago shouted, appearing behind Xander in the hall. Xander spun around, the sudden appearance startling even him. Iago bowed low, whimpering as he babbled, "Please don't be upset with me, my lord! I was only trying to make myself useful to your most excellent self!"

As Iago's words grated on Xander's ears, Xander felt his fluster turn to anger. He glowered down at Iago, as he had seen his father do. "So it was you who attacked Niles. Was it on my father's orders?"

Xander held his breath; he imagined Corrin did the same. Iago answered, "No, my lord — His Highness the King is at the moment installed in his bubble bath, trying to recover from the effects of his medication. He will not be in a state to make decisions until tomorrow at the earliest."

Xander could have sighed with relief, but wouldn't show any emotion besides rage in front of Iago. "Then you admit to attacking without my father's orders!" he exclaimed. "You attacked an innocent, unarmed man without provocation — how shall you defend yourself against that?"

But Iago had the nerve to snicker. "Innocent, my lord?" he repeated. "I don't think it's as black-and-white as that."

"I do," Xander said, bearing down on Iago with his voice. "Niles has done nothing wrong, and certainly nothing deserving death!"

"This sewer rat has dared to ask for one of our princess' hands!" Iago exclaimed. "Surely such boldness is worthy of a fate far worse than quick and painless suffocation!"

"That is for the king to decide," Xander said gravely.

"But why bother His Highness when the answer will so obviously be nay! He will probably hand that upstart over to me anyway in the morning for punishment."

"If you're so confident, wait 'til morning."

Iago raised his head from his feigned position of respect, glancing at the cold faces of Xander and his siblings. He sneered. "I see — you all think that rat is no more than a mouse. You think his pretentious nibbling is sweet in its pitifulness, while I'm the ruthless cat who doesn't understand his sorrows. Bah! I bet your father won't see things your way."

"You're treading on the verge of disrespect, Iago," Xander warned. Iago immediately bowed his head again. "You'd best leave, before either of us says or does something we'll regret."

Iago grimaced. "Yes, my lord." He rose and began to retreat back down the hall; he paused to throw over his shoulder, "I look forward to seeing what the king has to say about this tomorrow." And he disappeared in a cloud of magic.

Xander sighed when he was gone. He turned and focused on Niles. "Is he all right?"

Corrin nodded. "He's still not regained consciousness, but he's breathing regularly, now." She smiled up at Xander. "You… You saved Niles' life, Xander. Thank you."

Camilla declared, "I never would have expected you to defend him so vehemently. I'm in shock!"

Azura smiled widely. "Though you distrust him, you showed a nobleness worthy of a true king. I'm so proud of you!"

Leo smirked. "I honestly wondered whether you were going to just let him die. You surprised me as well!"

Xander frowned, feeling flustered again. "I… I only acted like any man would in this situation. Stop making such a fuss about it."

Corrin shook her head. "Never! I'll never forget this moment, Xander, and I will tell Niles who saved his life when he wakes up. I promise."

Corrin smiled so eagerly, Xander couldn't keep a small one from growing on his own face. Camilla sighed at the sight. "Goodness! It seems everyone has left me and gone on to Niles' side," she purred, sounding hurt. "I can't wage war all alone, and I'd rather give up than side with that monster, Iago. I suppose, if Xander is so for him, I'll have to learn to accept Niles as my brother, too."

"Brother?" Xander muttered, frowning. "I wouldn't go that far…"

But no one heard him, for Corrin was laughing and everyone was chattering in delight at being all together on the same side once more. Happiness began to bloom in Xander's own heart; the tension and discord that had separated their family had finally left for good. In the end, Xander had been made to give in and trust Corrin's judgement — but that didn't upset him anymore. He was still wary of Niles, but Corrin's eager devotion kept Xander's doubts barred in his mind.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps echoed in the hall; Elise came rushing in, breathing fast, her face flushed. "I'm here!" she cried. "Is he dead?"

"Not at all," Camilla answered for everyone, "thanks to Xander."

Elise stared wide-eyed at her brother. "You… You saved him?" she asked, still breathless. "You didn't… You didn't have to resuscitate him, did you? You know — like _kiss him?_ 'cause I don't care what politics allow, you and Corrin both kissing Niles would be weird!"

"Elise!" Leo muttered, slapping his palm to his head. "I am finally rescinding your library card!"

Xander patted Elise's head, trying not to feel embarrassed. "I can assure you, if next time Niles' life depends on my kissing him, he'll definitely die. This time, he was fortunately only in need of an intimidating prince to tell off Iago."

"Iago?" Elise repeated, her mouth agape. "I should have known that meanie was behind this! Just wait 'til I get my hands on him — he made me do all that running for nothing!"

"Save that energy for the morning, Elise," Camilla suggested. "Niles may need you as an ally against Father. I'm afraid Iago will make the most of this story and cause more than a little trouble."

Leo nodded. "He'll get his revenge by twisting what happened and feeding it to Father. Then Niles will really be screwed."

Corrin shook her head. "No. Niles and I have come this far — a little man with a spiteful streak won't stop us now. Especially not when we have all of you rooting for us." Corrin lowered her head. "You are rooting for us, right?"

Camilla hesitated. "Maybe not rooting," she admitted, "but I don't want to see Niles capitally punished anymore. I'm still partial to the beating-and-eternal-exile plan, myself."

"I am also not entirely convinced," Xander said gravely. "But for your sake, little princess, I hope it all works out for the best, however that may be."

Elise huffed loudly. "Well _I'm_ rooting for you guys! I wanna be a bride's maid!"

"You have my support as well," Azura whispered.

"And mine," Leo said.

Corrin smiled. "Then we're unstoppable!" she declared.

Xander glanced down at Niles, thinking. "He should recover consciousness soon," he mused aloud. "I don't think we should take him to the infirmary — it's too public, people are going in and out all the time. Leo, what if he were to share your room tonight? I think one of us should stay with him until this matter is settled with Father."

"That's fine," Leo agreed, "but you're helping me carry him there."

Xander sighed. "I suppose I must," he agreed. Together, the brothers took Niles from Corrin and supported him between their shoulders. Almost immediately, Niles stirred; he raised his head and glanced about in a slow, dazed fashion. When he noticed Xander and Leo, he started.

"… Wow," he murmured, "I haven't had this dream in awhile."

Xander grimaced. "Well, Corrin, it seems a slight case of suffocation has done nothing to change your fiancé's charm. How fortunate for you."

Corrin laughed. "I prefer him not to change, actually." She darted forward and kissed Niles. Niles kissed her back, pulling against her brothers as he tried to lean closer to Corrin.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, blushing. "Can't you do that latter?"

"Knock it off!" Xander demanded, feeling his own cheeks coloring. "Or I'll drop you right now."

Niles and Corrin separated, one grinning while the other smiled. "Sorry," Corrin apologized in a weak voice.

"I'm looking forward to continuing this discussion later," Niles told her. Leo kicked his shin, causing Niles to swear. "All right, geez! I'll behave from now on, I promise. Lead me away, my lords — I'll follow your lead."

"Want to dump him in the moat?" Xander whispered.

Leo smirked. "Maybe later."

Niles grimaced. "You know what? Maybe I can walk…"

* * *

 **Ending note: Next chapter, Iago and Garon will establish their ruthless scheme for the final leg of this story. I can't decide, however, whether Garon should still be loopy from his medication or not... Ah, the happy conundrums of a writer!**


	23. Scheming Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-three: Scheming Behind Closed Doors**

Unknown to Corrin and her party, Iago had the opportunity to share their squabble with King Garon far sooner than anyone had expected. Following the interview, Garon had retired to his rooms to seek rest and reparation for his muddled head; Iago himself had decided to respect His Highness' health and wait until morning before pressing for a solution to the "Niles problem". (As Iago had mentally dubbed it.) However, almost as soon as Iago's spur-of-the-moment suffocation plan had failed, he was summoned to appear before the king in his royal chambers. And Iago happily complied.

He scurried through the castle to answer his master's call, rehearsing his side of the story as he went. Iago picked through his vast vocabulary, muttering each word under his breath to test its effect. He discarded all but the most distressing synonyms for his tale. By the time he had reached the king's bedroom door, Iago's story was ready.

Iago pushed the doors open himself, and emerged slowly over the threshold. Once inside the room, his gaze flitted over the gorgeous furnishings and precious metal knickknacks that seemed to litter every corner; he focused on his master, King Garon, who sat up in bed, grimacing. Iago approached with his arms out wide and his back bowed.

"Greetings, your majesty!" he exclaimed. "I pray you are feeling a little better."

Iago raised his eyes to find Garon glaring at him. "Why do you fling your arms out whenever you enter a room?" he grumbled. "You look ridiculous, like a scrawny crow trying to take flight!"

Iago forced a smile. "I see that stinging wit of yours has returned, your majesty," he remarked, not letting his annoyance taint his voice. "I was so worried after this afternoon's display."

"Display!" Garon roared. "I do not make displays, rat. Remember that. Also remember to never mess with my medication again, if you want to keep your head."

Iago flinched; a familiar cold sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck, as it always did when he spoke with King Garon. Iago laughed weakly. "Of course, your majesty."

"Speaking of this afternoon," Garon continued, impatiently smoothing out a wrinkle in his silken bed sheet, "I want to know all that happened during that interview, as well as what has happened since. I can't trust my own memories due to that damn medication!"

"Yes yes, so sorry about that, my lord!" Iago babbled, thinking again of his prepared narrative. Perhaps, he thought, he could lead into that event by beginning at the interview. "To put the events concisely, my lord, Xander and Corrin returned with their ragtag band of soldiers this very afternoon, and immediately demanded an audience with you."

"And I gave it to them?" Garon asked, grimacing once more. He slammed his fist against the bed frame, causing the bed to shake unsteadily. "How dare that arrogant flea try and summon me! I'll crush her soul!"

Iago sighed. "You're always promising that, sire, but you never do."

Garon's eyes flashed a warning, which caused Iago to quickly continue his review. "Pardon my pause, my lord! As I was saying, an audience was demanded and, against your better judgement, granted. Prince Xander tried to give you a report of the war proceedings, but you were not quite able to follow it." Iago coughed awkwardly. "And then he announced that Princess Corrin has found a suitor, who was requesting permission to marry her."

Garon nodded gravely. "So, that was not simply a dream. My darling daughter has found herself a mate." He grinned coldly. "Does he have money to offer? a high social position worthy of a royal alliance? does he have any connections or history whatsoever?"

"No, my lord." Iago answered smugly.

"Of course he doesn't, idiot!" Garon screamed, throwing one of his pillows at Iago. "That was rhetorical, moron! One need only look at him to see that he crawled out of a gutter just yesterday."

Iago cowered, nodding vigorously. "Of course, my lord! Yes, my lord! Rhetorical, yes, of course!"

Rhetorical questions had long been the bane of Iago's existence at court. Even after so many years spent dodging Garon's abuse, learning all of his switches, Iago still couldn't discern between the questions he should answer and those he should not. Garon gave him no clue — he seemed to enjoy the guessing game.

"Obviously," barked Garon, "he has targeted Corrin for her supposed money and position as princess. While I would delight at feeding Corrin to a heartless gold-digger, I can not let her marry him, for it would bring social disgrace upon Nohr."

Iago nodded. "Yes, indeed, my lord! Hm. That slithering serpent would chose to fall in love with a penniless upstart rather than someone useful such as a rich nobleman. Is there no end to her selfishness?"

"Iago," Garon said, "shut up."

Iago balked, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He nodded silently.

Garon put a hand to his head and grimaced. He was obviously in pain, but Iago couldn't deduce anything further without asking questions — and that had been forbidden. Iago watched in awkward, worried silence as Garon's discomfort grew worse

and his expression darkened.

Finally, after minutes had passed, Garon gasped for air and released his hold on his temple. He panted, wiping sweat from his forehead; Iago, unable to stay quiet any longer, exclaimed, "My lord, are you all right?"

Garon raised his head, but he didn't seem to have the strength to glare or yell, this time. "The great Anankos…" he panted. "He tried to speak to me. That medicine — he said it interfered with his thoughts as well. Never! … never may I take it again!"

Iago said nothing. He understood now why Garon had appeared so petrified so suddenly; he thought he had indirectly tranquilized a god! Iago, however, did not have such faith, either in man's medicines or King Garon's divine visions. The medicine which Anankos had apparently rejected had a secret which Iago would take with him to his grave: The medicine was not for King Garon's blood pressure, but for his mind.

Iago knew about the voices in King Garon's head, and while outwardly appeared accepting and supportive of these divine mandates, inwardly he feared and loathed them. He believed without a doubt that these taboos were nothing more than the inconvenient fancy of an aging man; thus, Iago often felt no qualms when stretching or once in awhile stepping over the boundaries King Garon's madness placed on him.

Iago had hoped the new medication would solve the problem — and then Iago could finally solve the Corrin problem. (Torturing her was all well and good, but killing her would have been so much more efficient!) Instead, the medication had turned a ruthless king into a doddering old man who couldn't recall who needed executing one second to the next. Worse still, Garon's temporary insanity had prevented him from disposing of Corrin's suitor immediately, and had thus left Iago with one more problem on his overflowing plate. Iago certainly didn't need a god telling him the medicine was useless — he had discovered that for himself.

"I am sorry, my lord," Iago said with feigned regret, "if my experiment had caused the great Anankos any pain! How troubling indeed!"

Iago could hardly muster up even that much enthusiasm. Had Garon been well, he might have punished Iago's insolence with death. However, Iago was uncharacteristically lucky in that Garon was still too weak to understand everything that his advisor did and did not say.

"Lord Anankos," Garon continued, having caught his breath, "has given me instructions in how to remove the suitor."

Iago smiled earnestly now. "Your majesty, if there is one thing I do not need, it is advice in how to kill people. Now, if your god has a preference, I am willing to take requests. What will it be this time — maiming? burning? we haven't beheaded anyone in awhile."

"Shut up, rat!" Garon roared. "Lord Anankos has adviced that the man not be killed."

"What!" Iago exclaimed, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. "Him, too? My lord, why is it your god's mission to preserve everyone who is most troublesome to your empire? Surely that must strike you as a little odd?"

Garon growled, "You may not question Anankos' commands! Furthermore, he did not say the suitor can not be killed — only that it should not happen yet."

"When, then? Please, my lord, tell me. I'll mark it on the royal calendar!"

"Silence your whining! I will tell you, because it will be your responsibility to arrange it." Garon sighed and leaned back against his pillows, appearing very tired. "Lord Anankos told me not to kill the suitor yet, for Corrin loves him, and his life is a valuable tool in harassing Corrin. That was all. We may kill the suitor at any time, but what Lord Anankos said is wise — we must make use of this new weapon before discarding it. Do with that as you will."

Iago started. "That's all?"

"Isn't it enough?" Garon glared again. "I am tired from the ordeal your incompetence has once again put me through. Leave me to rest in peace!"

"But, wait — please, my lord!" Iago exclaimed, feeling flustered. "I don't know what I may do! May I kill him or may I not?"

"Iago, I expect Lord Anankos to eventually give us leave to kill even Corrin," Garon growled. "Thus, I don't care who she spends her time with in the interim. Let her marry this gold-digger! I suspect he will bring her much more sorrow than you are able." Garon scoffed. "Kill him directly or kill her through anguish, I don't care! But whatever you do, _do not let Nohr's integrity be injured_!"

"Integrity, sire?" Iago questioned.

Garon rolled his eyes. "Social standing, then. I will not let my glory be diminished because my fake daughter brought home a beggar to share her crown!"

Iago hesitated. Then, slowly, he began to smirk. It was beginning to dawn on him — a solution, a new scheme to make Corrin's life more miserable than death. Her suitor was a perfect tool, surely; his indifference to her would be the perfect knife to wrench in her gut and make whatever future the voices in Garon's head allotted Corrin bleaker.

Iago bowed his head. "It shall be done, my lord." he said. And his smile widened a little further.

* * *

 **Ending note: I'm afraid Iago's plans will have to wait some time before being revealed, for next chapter will focus on another CorrinXNiles milestone.**


	24. More Crossroads

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-four: More Crossroads**

Corrin returned with her siblings and Niles to Leo's rooms. Niles had finished recovering from his ordeal while Xander and Leo supported him through the castle, and had "entertained" the royal children with his sarcasm and questionable wit. Corrin wondered at his mood; he seemed almost giddy. She worried he was too relieved at having survived his audience with the king.

Niles finally calmed down after she told him what had happened with Iago. She had waited until Leo's room was clear of everyone but themselves and its master; then she had whispered the entire tale to him, watching his face for a reaction. He took the news in silence, his face never betraying what he felt. However, his behavior and tone changed towards Xander immediately, becoming more respectful, more quiet, which told Corrin everything Niles would not say.

She might have felt happy, then, but time never would stand still for her relationship. Before the day was over, a message was sent by King Garon, summoning Niles to another interview the following morning. It had said no more, allowing Corrin to read between the lines and dwell over every unwritten threat.

She returned to her temporary room feeling tight in her chest. She laid down in the bed and stared at the walls of the lonely room, suddenly missing the crowded tent she had shared with Azura and Mozu. She had never lived in the palace at Krakenburg, and thus did not have a bedroom to call her own. She had been given a spare one that happened to sit in the hallway near her siblings' rooms; but it was not home to her.

She missed the small, sparse space of her little house in the astral planes. She missed the warmth of her friends and sisters when the weather turned and they had to share a bed to keep warm. When things were bad on the road, Corrin would sit up with Azura and Elise to talk nonsense and giggle all night long. It had never failed to save Corrin from despair before. She longed to run to her sisters, or her brothers, or Niles himself — but she was alone.

Eventually, despite her struggles, she did fall asleep. A few hours slipped by unobserved, but it was still night when a knock interrupted Corrin's restless dreams.

The noise caused her to sit up in bed, listening. Minutes seemed to pass before she heard it again — a swift, quiet knock on her door. Corrin crawled forward, not leaving the bed. She wasn't exactly afraid, but she was baffled as to who her visitor could be.

The knocking stopped. There was a pause, during which Corrin wondered whether the person on the other side of the door had given up and left. Her heart skipped a beat when the knob began to turn; Corrin had not locked the door. It had never occurred to her that someone might try to enter.

Corrin prepared herself to pounce at the intruder, but relaxed when she saw Niles slip inside. Then she gasped at him, but waited until he had closed the door to whisper, "Niles! what are you doing in here?"

He didn't answer, but first came forward until he was standing beside her bed. She quickly pulled up her bed covers, feeling self-conscious even in her modest nightgown. He finally answered softly, "I came to see you. That floor was so uncomfortable, I couldn't sleep."

"And you thought a hazardous jaunt into my room was a good way to pass the night?" Corrin asked, shivering — from cold or fright, she wasn't sure. "Niles, if anyone finds you in here, they'll kill you!"

"I was careful," he replied evenly. "I waited until Lord Leo started snoring to sneak out, and the hall was completely empty when I passed through. Now, may I jump in?"

"What?" Corrin blushed. "Y-you mean, in my bed?"

Niles smirked. "Yes — unless you're expecting other company?"

Corrin didn't respond. Dumbly, she moved over to make room for Niles under the covers. He didn't "jump in", however, as he had said; instead, he took the time to remove whatever clothing he had put on to journey to her room, meaning his shoes and his shirt. Then he finally lay down beside her.

"This is much better than the floor," he murmured. "And you're far warmer company than a throw rug."

Corrin tried to laugh, but the noise she made was closer to a squeak. She moved over further.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," Niles continued. "Lord Xander's rule made it impossible to be alone together."

"That's what he was hoping for," Corrin whispered.

"You weren't so squeamish last time," Niles commented, trying to pull closer to Corrin; she backed even further away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Corrin said too quickly. She sighed. "I… It's just… This time, I know it's not actually appropriate for us to be sharing a bed." She blushed deeper and hoped Niles couldn't see in the dark.

Niles laughed. "Oh, that's right — Xander had to warn you against me. I had actually forgotten that. I can't believe you didn't know."

Corrin wasn't sure how to answer that. She babbled, "I guess things might have been very different between us had I known!"

"Really?" Niles asked excitedly.

Corrin wanted to slap herself. _Oh gods, he thinks I'm flirting with him!_ she thought, panicking.

Aloud, Corrin said, "I don't know, really! But… didn't you say to Elise that you did try to… to… seduce me," she choked, "once, before I knew?"

"No, I didn't say that," Niles murmured, touching Corrin's hair. "I said I tried a _few_ times to seduce you before you knew what I was doing. I tried a couple of times, Corrin, but they all fell inexplicably flat — like right now."

Corrin shot straight up. "Niles!" she hissed. "Please, don't say things like that!"

But Niles' face was frighteningly grave. "I'm not teasing, Corrin. I wouldn't dare at this point. I came here tonight with that purpose. But if I disgust you…"

"No!" Corrin exclaimed. She steeled herself and reached out to take his hand. "Not at all, Niles. But, why? Why tonight, when we're so close to the finish? If someone found out you were here, it could jeopardize everything."

Niles sighed. "Corrin, you're not going to like hearing this, and I know we've argued about this before, but I could die tomorrow. I don't know King Garon, but from what I've heard about his exploits and from the picture you, Leo, and Lord Xander have been painting for me, the man I saw today was not he. This interview could be an excuse to draw me in front of the king so I can be executed for daring to ask for your hand."

Corrin shivered again. "I know," she whispered, "and I'm terrified."

"I have to take that risk, Corrin," he said. "If there's the slightest chance I live and can marry you, then I have to risk it all. But before I do, I want to hold you like a man should hold his wife. If I can just experience that, I can at least face death with one less regret."

Corrin was too nervous to breath. She wanted to pull her hand away from Niles, to turn and hide herself from him, but she couldn't move. In the silence that ensued, Niles pulled Corrin a little closer to himself. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Corrin?" he asked.

Corrin wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I can't! It's just… I would be betraying my siblings' trust! They finally seem to accept you, or at least are very close to it. I can't risk jeopardizing that!"

Niles sighed, but he didn't seem angry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, soothing her cries.

"What's more," Corrin whispered, trying to ignore her flustered feelings at his touch, "to give in now, when we're so close, would feel like giving up. I still believe we will get through this! we will be married! And, then, we can…" She trailed off. Niles laughed shortly.

"I understand," he whispered. "I won't push you again."

Corrin nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Corrin hesitated. "I… I don't know. What if we oversleep? Someone might notice you're gone, and then —"

"Corrin, that die has already been cast." Niles insisted. "I can go back and pretend I never left, but I think that would be more dangerous than staying here and waiting 'til morning to go. Please, if I can't sleep with you tonight, at least let me sleep beside you?"

Corrin blushed deeper, but something in Niles' voice distracted her. She leaned closer to his face, struggling to see in the dark. "Are you afraid of tomorrow?" she whispered.

Niles scoffed. "As a strong man, I should deny it. … But I am scared. And I would really like to stay here and be scared next to you."

Slowly, Corrin nodded her head. "Then, please stay."

They both laid down on the bed. Corrin hesitatingly placed her head on Niles' chest; he wrapped his arm around her and laid his hand on her shoulder, tugging her closer to him. She felt incredibly uncomfortable, but she didn't pull away.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," she whispered.

They didn't say more. Niles seemed to fall asleep quickly; but Corrin lay awake for a long time, scarcely able to breath, desperately wanting to pull away and at the same time pull closer to his warmth. When she did finally close her eyes, she still felt Niles' arm around her in her dreams; and worse still, she could hear his heartbeat all night long, for she did not move her head from his chest.

* * *

 **Ending note: Writing Niles is _hard!_**


	25. Consequences

**Author's note: In this chapter, we see an adjustment that needs to be made between Niles and one of Corrin's siblings. I haven't touched on this relationship yet, but only because they themselves were eager - and rather, still are eager - to avoid confronting the coming changes. I hope you enjoy this chapter which, along with chapter 24, is a side-chapter of sorts; next chapter will bring us back to the main and final plot of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-five: Consequences**

Niles woke with a start. He couldn't remember where he was or what was happening — had he dreamt meeting King Garon or had he actually survived the experience? Slowly, as he became more aware of himself, he felt a pressure on his chest. He looked down and found Corrin sleeping on him.

Niles smirked. _I must be dreaming._

He remembered King Garon's strange behavior; he remembered being suffocated in the hall outside the audience chamber. He didn't remember much after that, but he thought he could recall teasing Xander and Leo as they carried Niles to Leo's room. Niles had stayed there for a few hours, trapped by Corrin's fear of Iago; then the message had come that Niles would meet with King Garon in the morning — _this_ morning. And Niles had thus snuck into Corrin's room to spend what could be his last night with her.

Niles sighed as his doubts surfaced once more. _If you're so afraid of dying,_ he thought, _why are you doing this? Cowardly idiot — Corrin thinks I'm too brave, but really, I'm just too stupid in love._

Niles would never tell Corrin, but he often thought about running away. He had always considered himself a man too wise to risk his life for anyone. Lately, however, he had realized that this wasn't quite true — he would sacrifice himself for Leo's sake, and obviously for Corrin. So, although "meeting the father" wasn't quite as thrilling an end as dying on a battlefield, he would go through with the interview all the same.

 _Damn fool,_ he thought, smirking.

He stared at Corrin, noticing how peacefully she slept. She had been restless all night, tossing and turning constantly; he had pretended to sleep through it, but he had not been able to ignore her murmured cries. He had wondered whether it was fear _for_ him or _of_ him that had kept her awake. Now, in the morning, so close to his interview, her fears sobered him.

He turned his attention outside and grimaced at the high sun. _I need to go,_ he thought, thinking of Leo's reaction to Niles' empty cot in the next room. Niles put his hand on Corrin's head, trying to gently push her away. She wouldn't budge.

"Corrin," he muttered, pushing harder. She moved slightly, but then lifted her head back onto his chest. He sighed. "Corrin, I appreciate the sentiment, but I need to go."

He hesitated for a moment, then pulled a few strands of her hair. Corrin raised her head, using her elbow to prop herself up; her elbow dug into Niles' chest, and he gasped in pain. Corrin yelped, quickly moving away. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"… No," Niles panted, gripping his chest. "That's the second time, in twenty-four hours, my lungs have been crushed."

Corrin's eyes widened. "Does it really hurt that badly?"

"I'll be fine." Niles waved away her concern and forced his attention off his aching chest. He smirked. "This has been fun… but I should sneak back to my room before Lord Leo wakes up."

Corrin looked horrified. Her eyes flashed between the window and Niles, as she whispered hoarsely, "Oh gods, look what time it is! You have to go — quick! now!"

"Geez, I am!" Niles said as Corrin pushed him out of the bed. He laughed, enjoying her anxiety as opposed to his own. "Are you going to dress me, too?"

Corrin smacked him with a pillow. Her face was flushed, and he thought she was trying not to smile. "Would you please hurry? You can't keep Father waiting."

Niles buttoned his shirt as quickly as he could. Yet, he kept his voice calm as he drawled, "You go so fast — I'm more worried about your siblings bursting in to say good morning at any moment. They do have a bad tract record."

"I didn't think of that," Corrin murmured. She clutched the pillow tightly. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, now that you've had your way with me, you just want me to go."

"Niles!" Corrin exclaimed. Niles cackled.

"You're so easily flustered. It's too tempting not to tease you." Niles hooked his cloak around his neck, completing the outfit. He threw his arms out and exclaimed, "Ta da! All done. Do I look like I was ever out of them?"

"You weren't," Corrin muttered, unable to hold back her smile any longer. "Now _please_ go. I have to get dressed, too." Niles opened his mouth, but Corrin spoke over him. "Please don't answer that! Just go!"

Niles grinned. "Fine, fine. See you later."

He turned the knob to open the door, but didn't waltz out into the hallway. He listened first, and when he heard nothing, he opened the door a crack. He saw no one.

He turned around to find Corrin huddling breathlessly behind him. She whispered, "Is it safe?"

"No," he said, making his expression serious, "I'm right now staring into Lord Xander's ear."

Corrin's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I'm going to smack you," she threatened, "without the pillow this time."

"Could we postpone that? I'd better go while the hall is empty." He laughed. "Now, can I get a kiss or did I tease you too much?"

"I'll let you have one," she said softly, "but only a short one."

Niles closed the door. He let go of the knob and held Corrin's face, and kissed her; true to her word, Corrin quickly pulled away. "Now please go," she said, "before I get you into even more trouble."

Niles felt startled. He could see the gravity in her eyes.

"You didn't push me into this, Corrin," he said. "I put myself in this situation. Okay?"

Corrin lowered her head. "I'm not so sure," she murmured.

"I am," he insisted. "So don't feel guilty."

"Guilty?" she repeated, raising her head. "I won't have to feel guilty, because everything will be fine. Right?"

"Yeah," he answered, perhaps too quickly. Whining so as not to sound any more eager, he said, "Now I _really_ have to go."

"Yes, you do." Corrin smiled weakly. "Good bye."

"See you later," he corrected, smirking for her benefit. He opened the door, checked the hallway one more time, and slipped out of Corrin's room.

He closed the door softly behind him. Almost immediately, the door on his right — Leo's door — opened. Niles spun around and stared into Leo's grimacing face.

"Lord Leo," Niles whispered. Leo glared at him, and Niles ached under the suspicion and pain in his friend's face. Niles had to look away. "I'm sorry," he murmured, clenching his fists, "but it's not what you think."

"My brother saved your life," Leo replied bitterly, "for what? So you could sleep with our sister? You betrayed us, you betrayed me!"

Niles cringed. "I know," he admitted. "I did betray you. I did sneak away last night, not with the intention of betraying you, but knowing that that was one of the consequences. For some reason… I didn't care."

Leo shook his head. "I was on your side, Niles. I was silent at first, I won't deny that — but I never fought against you. I thought you appreciated that. Hell, I thought you deserved that faith!" He slammed his fist against the wall, making a dull thud. "You did so much for Corrin! Why did you have to ruin it now, when I was the one guarding you? Can't you see that you dragged me into your mistake!"

"I…" Niles' nails bit into his palm. "I see it now. I'm sorry, my lord. I… I'm sorry."

Another door opened in the hall. Niles sighed and raised his head; Xander was coming down the hall towards them. He looked as grave as ever, but not angry. Niles could see no indication that Xander was also aware of Niles' treachery.

"What's going on?" Xander asked, casting a wary look at Niles before focusing on Leo. "You look very serious this morning, brother."

Niles turned to look at Leo as well. He expected Leo to tell his brother everything — how he had watched as Niles left their sister's bedroom. Niles wouldn't feel hurt or betrayed himself; he understood, and he would accept death with more dignity than that.

 _How ironic,_ he thought, almost smirking, _that my fear of death is what caused me to die._

"Of course I'm serious, brother," Leo retorted, "Niles is going to see Father this morning."

Niles flinched. He stared, wide-eyed, at Leo; but his lord remained focused on Xander.

Xander nodded and turned to Niles. "I know I haven't been especially supportive of your endeavors, Niles," he said, "and while I still do not completely trust you, I hope you know that I have no desire to see you die."

Niles was usually quick witted. Common surprises would not slow him, and it was very hard to shock him for a full minute. Yet as he turned from Xander's attempt at a kind expression to Leo's grave and silent forgiveness, Niles couldn't speak. He suddenly recalled what it was like to not feel worthy of Corrin and her family's allegiance; for the first time since he had proposed, he did not even feel worthy of Corrin's love. Disgust with himself overshadowed his confidence, and caused him to mock his own fear of death.

"Thank you, my lord," he finally replied, without energy. "I don't deserve that trust, anyway."

Xander looked as though he wanted to question Niles, but just then, Corrin's door opened. Niles turned and noticed that she had not dressed in her usual outfit and armor; instead, she wore a flowing crimson dress and dark cape. In her hair, she wore the strange black tiara of a Nohrian princess.

Corrin's eyes widened as she saw her brothers and Niles. She drew back into the doorframe, smiling nervously, and whispered, "Good morning, Leo, Xander," she paused shortly, "Niles."

"Good morning, Corrin," Xander said. Leo grumbled a reply, and Niles said nothing. He couldn't greet her, pretending it was the first time that day, when his lord knew the truth.

"What is everyone doing standing in the hall?" Corrin asked, her eyes glancing here and there, unable to sit still. "Is something wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," Leo said coldly. Niles saw Corrin's eyes widen. "Niles is to meet with Father this morning," Leo continued gruffly. "We're concerned."

Corrin dumbly nodded. Niles wondered if she understood Leo's hidden message — " _You know what's wrong."_ If she did understand, Niles knew she would be horrified and find a way to blame herself; for the sake of his own guilt, he hoped she didn't know.

Another door opened in the hall, followed by another, and another. Soon, Elise and Azura and Camilla stood with them, all dressed, like Corrin, in elegant gowns and tiaras.

Elise bounced right up to Corrin, ignoring everyone else. "Wow, Corrin, you look so pretty!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Do I have an eye for color or what?"

"You put this in my room, Elise?" Corrin asked, glancing at herself and her sisters. "We almost match."

"It was Camilla's idea!" Elise explained excitedly. "She said the other day, 'If we're going to face Father as a united front, we have to look like a united front.' So we popped into town on our way here and bought these dresses and suits. Of course, we didn't have time to change before seeing Father yesterday; I guess this second meeting is actually kind of lucky, since now these outfits won't go to waste, heheh!"

"What suits?" Xander asked.

Elise seemed to finally see her brother. Immediately, she began to pout. "Xander, Leo, Niles, where are your new outfits? We spent so much time picking them out for you! And I chose the colors so carefully, too!"

"You bought us matching outfits?" Xander asked, grimacing. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that's quite appropriate for grown men."

"Oh, nonsense, darling!" Camilla laughed. "Elise and I took more liberty when styling the suits — I know how men can't stand to look identical, however adorable sisters appear in their matching dresses. Just turn around and check your rooms, in the wardrobes. I'm sure you'll notice your new outfits, now that you know to look for them."

Niles stared over his shoulder at the door to Leo's room. He couldn't imagine what the royal sisters had bought for him to wear to his interview. _Probably a cap and some sack cloth,_ he thought, some of his humor returning for a moment.

"You went into my room?" Xander exclaimed.

"Well of course, darling. How else was I supposed to surprise you?"

"I told you how many times to _stay out of my room_!"

"Did you? I don't recall that."

"We used to have this same argument all the time! Can't you remember all the signs I made: 'Keep out!' 'No princesses allowed!' 'Boys only!'"

"I remember you being a very rude little boy, yes." Camilla nodded and smiled. "But don't worry, sweetie, I forgive you!"

Xander sighed heavily. He turned to Leo, who asked, "We're not actually going to wear their clothes, are we?"

Xander frowned deeply. "Does it seem as though we have a choice?"

Niles glanced at the sisters. Elise was still pouting and tapping her foot impatiently. Camilla was still smiling, but it had descended into her threatening expression of displeasure. Niles was startled to see Azura and Corrin covering their mouths, trying not to laugh.

Leo groaned loudly. "Fine!" he shouted. "Fine. So much for backbone."

Xander returned to his room; Leo returned to his. Niles hesitated, but had to eventually follow Leo. He wondered what would happen once they were alone again, without lies or distractions to cover up Niles' treachery. Niles was anxious to find out, for he preferred seeing his lord angry with him than be stuck wondering how Leo felt.

Niles entered the room and shut the door behind him. Immediately, he said, "Lord Leo, I need to say —"

"I don't want to hear it," Leo interrupted. He wouldn't look at Niles, but continued to tear through his wardrobes, searching for the clothing. "I can already guess what your excuses will be," he continued, "and I don't care — I won't feel sorry for you."

"I'd never ask you to," Niles replied. "I despise pity."

"Good, because I'm not offering it." Leo slammed the closet door. "Damn it! Where did they hide them?"

Niles waited a few moments, hesitating, considering his words carefully; finally, he tried again. "My lord, you can hate and curse me all you want. I know I deserve it. But don't blame Corrin. She had nothing to do with my decision."

Leo spun around on him, making a strange face. "I sure hope she had some say in your decision!" he exclaimed.

Niles had to laugh. "I meant my decision to go to her room in the first place." He paused, then murmured, "I was willing, and I'm sorry. But you must know that she was _not_."

Leo's eyes widened. He quickly turned to focus again on his chore in the closet.

"She wouldn't betray you," Niles continued. "So, forgive the cliché, but I can honestly say that nothing happened."

Leo stopped rummaging so fiercely. A few seconds passed in strained silence, before he said, "I'm glad. I can forgive myself, then, for not tattling on you to Xander."

Niles sighed. "I was surprised you didn't. I'm thankful for your silence, my lord." He shook his head, smirking. "I know I don't deserve it."

"You don't," Leo agreed. "Ah, finally!" He reached far into the closet, reemerging a moment later with a suit hanging from each hand. He glanced at them briefly before throwing them haphazardly onto the bed. He picked at one of the white shirts that belonged to both outfits. "Seriously, what were they thinking?" he muttered.

He sighed now, slowly turning back to Niles. Niles could see sudden embarrassment on his lord's face. "Niles," Leo began, "what's going to happen if you do marry Corrin? How can we go on being master and servant when, by law, we'll be brothers?"

Once more, Niles hesitated. "Do you wish to release me, my lord?" he asked, trying and failing to hide his disappointment.

Leo managed to smile slightly. "No, never. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself," he said, flicking his wrist, as though dismissing his own doubts. "After all, we could hardly find the outfit you're supposed to wear to the interview. We have time to worry about our relationship after you meet with Father to establish your and Corrin's."

Niles immediately felt relieved. He wondered if he was running away again from something unpleasant — then he realized that he had at least had the strength to confront Leo's misunderstanding about last night. He wasn't a coward; if anything, he was growing stronger. He thought, if he survived another face-to-face with King Garon, he would certainly have the courage to speak with Lord Leo as an equal.

"In the meantime," Leo said, gesturing Niles over to look at the suits, "whether I am your employer or friend or even your brother, I need to be able to trust you. Can I?"

"Always, my lord." Niles answered. "From now on, always."

Leo smirked. "From now on, yes. Sigh, I suppose that's what brothers are for — to forgive and forget, and to cover up each other's mistakes."

Niles paused. It was odd, unusual, new; but he felt happy at being called Leo's brother. He began to grin. "Speaking of mistakes," he drawled, "if, hypothetically, something were to happen to these clothes, I promise to testify that it was an accident."

Leo shook his head, frowning. "No way. This seems like a proper punishment for an idiot lover like you. Now get dressed," he shoved one of the suits into Niles' arms, "we can't keep Father waiting."

Niles grimaced as he took the outfit. He glared at it as Leo had done. _Sack cloth might have been better,_ he thought, picking at the sleeves of his new shirt. _Are these_ frills _?_

Leo was staring at his feet. He coughed loudly and asked, "So, what happened between you and Corrin, then? You didn't come back after she said no… Did you sleep on the floor?"

Niles' expression of disgust with his clothing never altered. He kept his gaze on the outfit and answered evenly, "Of course, Lord Leo."

He glanced up in time to see Leo nod and begin to undress. Niles turned around to focus on his own re-dressing. _What he doesn't know won't kill him,_ Niles decided. And he smirked.

* * *

 **Ending note: It took twenty-four chapters, but I finally succeeded in writing a Niles-point-of-view chapter. Yay.**


	26. Vengeance

**Author's note: This chapter, along with chapter** **twenty-three - _Scheming Behind Closed Doors -_ were very interesting to write; Iago is a mysterious villain, for we're not explicitly told why he does what he does in-game. In chapter twenty-three and in this chapter, I have tried to explore and record his motives for not only his actions in this story, but also to a lesser extent his in-game actions. I hope I have done a good job, so that his role in these final chapters of _Our Brother, Niles_ makes sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-six: Vengeance**

Iago was waiting in the king's audience chamber, alone. King Garon would not be attending this interview, for he was tired of Corrin and her drama. He had left the entire affair in Iago's hands, just as he had left her life to him. Iago wasn't sure whether to feel honored or bothered by the responsibility.

Concerning Corrin, King Garon had made certain rules for Iago to follow: Do not kill Corrin, and do not be so obvious that Corrin turns against Nohr. For Niles, King Garon had also made some conditions, though less abiding, Iago thought: Do not kill Niles without making use of him against Corrin, and do not let his presence bring disgrace to Nohr. Iago silently huffed and hawed against all these taboos; how much simpler his life would be if King Garon were sane!

A knock sounded on the great double doors and echoed across the stone chamber. Iago scurried forward, greeting the large party as the doors opened to admit them. "Welcome, royal children!" he exclaimed, making a very short bow. "And Sir Niles, as well." He smirked. "You're looking quite pink today, sir."

Niles scoffed. "Yes, well, grey isn't really my color."

Iago studied the man with a critical gaze, noticing with some humor that his tattered rags and armor of yesterday had been replaced with clean leather trousers, an expensive white shirt, and a deep blue vest. _Obviously, the princesses had fun playing dress-up with Cinderella,_ he thought. _But you can't hide that scar on his face — dress him up as you like, he is still nothing more than a street thug._

Xander was glaring past Iago, peering about the room. "Where is our father?" he demanded. "Didn't he summon us for this time?"

Iago sighed loudly, pleased to have the opportunity to let Xander know that he had not forgotten the prince's cross of him. "His Majesty," Iago said with an indignant sniff, "will arrive when it pleases him, and no sooner. However, he did entrust me with a message for you." His smirk widened. "King Garon requires that he meet with Sir Niles _alone_. All others must clear the room."

Iago enjoyed seeing the shock overcome Prince Xander's face and the anxiety that claimed the others. Princess Elise exclaimed, "But that's not fair!" Camilla quickly shushed her, and all eyes turned to Xander for further instruction.

Xander stared hard at Iago, as though trying to peer into his mind and soul. _What are you hoping to see, princeling?_ Iago thought, staring unabashedly back. _Heed this warning, if you can hear me: Vengeance will be mine._

Finally, Xander spoke. "Is this really what the king ordered?"

Iago scoffed. "Of course! Who would dare tell tales where the king is concerned?"

Iago would, and would continue to do so every day of his damned life as royal advisor. Yet this false sentiment seemed to convince Xander. He turned around, glanced briefly at Niles, then focused on Corrin. "Let's go," he said gently. "The sooner we leave, the sooner this interview can be over."

Corrin's eyes widened. "But —!" she began.

Xander shook his head, silence his sister. Camilla linked her arm through Corrin's and led her dumbly out of the room. Leo and Elise followed sullenly behind. Azura waited for Xander, who paused to shoot one last glare at Iago before leaving with his family. Niles watched as they filed out of the room; the doors were closed and locked behind them.

They were finally alone, and Iago cackled. "How scared you look, Sir Niles!" he taunted. "I suppose you didn't expect to be abandoned."

Niles turned his attention on Iago. "Actually, I fully expected to be abandoned," he retorted. "My 'fright', as you see it, is surprise — I'm shocked the king had to order my lords to leave me. It makes me feel almost happy."

Iago sighed. "Enough with the games," he said, exasperated. "I know what you really are."

"Do you?" Niles asked, grinning. "Please, enlighten me!"

Iago smirked as well. Here it was, stage one of his plan: He would need to reveal Niles' intentions by playing a dangerous game of fact and fiction, exchanging one for the other as quickly and naturally as possible. He took a deep breath before advancing.

"You don't have a loyal bone in your body," Iago accused. "You're a man of the world, whose only thoughts are for himself. That's why you proposed to Corrin, isn't it so? You chose the outcast princess — surely even someone of your rank must have heard rumors of the king's disfavor with Corrin? — hoping no one would interfere with your little game to win the princess' power and wealth. You don't have to lie to me. We're cut from the same cloth, you and I."

Niles laughed. "Why should I admit to any of that? I don't even have to deal with you. My business is with the king."

Denial — Iago had expected that. It was never easy to unearth a mole. "Aha! That is where you're wrong." Iago snickered. "The king will not be attending this interview. He has placed the situation — and your life — in my hands."

Niles' smug expression faded. He looked suddenly grave, but not frightened. Iago was disappointed; he had hoped his sudden authority to deal more damage to Niles' confidence.

"I am Corrin's godfather, in a way," Iago continued condescendingly. "I have been charged by His Highness with the honor of deciding what is best for Princess Corrin. But as I said," here he forced another smirk, "my only thoughts are for myself."

Slowly, Niles nodded. "I see what you're getting at," he murmured. "You're not above bribing, then? … Fine, I'll come clean. I am with Corrin for her position. You're right in supposing I chose her over her sisters because she is the odd-one-out in her family — she is actually a princess of Hoshido, is she not?"

Now it was Iago's turn to be shocked. He hadn't expected the unfortunate truth of Corrin's lineage to be common knowledge among her troops. (Her flagrant honesty was truly sickening to Iago.) He couldn't recover himself fast enough to hide his surprise from Niles, who seemed thrilled to have tripped Iago up.

"I knew the truth about Corrin before I began courting her," he explained in a similarly patronizing voice. "I knew it was possible that Corrin's crown might now be worthless in Nohr, but thinking long-term, she has a fifty-fifty chance of becoming a very valuable commodity after the war."

Iago grimaced, momentarily forgetting his script. "So even the great kingdom of Nohr does not intimidate your selfishness?" he asked. "You would actually risk your neck coming here, to the king's very doorstep, when your plans are that base?"

Iago was shocked — then delighted. Niles was worse than he had even anticipated. Iago cackled, his planned words flowing easily from his mouth now. "My my, King Garon has surely found himself a worthy son-in-law!"

Niles paused, then grimaced. "You're joking," he spat.

Iago shook his head. "Not at all. Your honesty and your black soul have convinced me that you are just the sort of husband an outcast such as Corrin needs." He grinned. "Congratulations, ' _Prince_ _Niles'_."

Niles continued to hesitate. "No, there's something else," he muttered. "You're holding back."

Iago almost giggled with anticipation. His game was going well; Niles had turned out more knowledgable about Corrin's affairs than Iago had expected, but that had surprisingly worked in Iago's favor, making his game of half-truths and dares all the more exciting. Iago had needed to play his trump card — promising Corrin's hand, a solution the king had forbidden him from employing — but Iago was confident that Niles would never have the opportunity to call in his debt. This worthless suitor would be used up and dead long before the wedding could be planned.

"I am quite earnest," Iago said, his voice disgustingly pleasant. "Your reckless behavior and love of gold are valuable in the proper hands. Obviously, Corrin is incapable of appreciating your talents. She probably even holds you back, correct?" Niles nodded. Iago laughed. "I thought so! But _I_ see your potential, and would be happy to pass on my recommendation to the king. On my word, he would undoubtably accept you — and then you may marry Corrin."

Niles grinned. "For what price?" he asked. "My black heart can't possibly weigh enough to pay for all the gold and opportunities you're promising. Say it slowly," Niles leaned forward, hungrily, "what would you have me do?"

"A simple task, and you can climb the ladders of society straight to King Garon's personal guard," Iago replied. He would take his time with this, a personal boon in his great plan. He would be able to remove Niles and please the king; more importantly, he would be able to wreck some vengeance on Prince Xander. Iago was tired of his plans being stomped on by the royal children, the high prince more so than anyone else. A few more lies would repay Iago for all the humiliation he ever suffered at their hands, and go far in his way to making Corrin's life miserable as well.

Iago took a deep breath, and Niles leaned even closer. Softly, slowly, Iago breathed, "Your task is this: You must murder Princess Elise."

Immediately, all of Niles' coolness melted. "What?" he exclaimed. "You would have me murder the princess? Does the king know of this plan?"

Iago frowned, disappointed. "I would have thought your selfishness too rich to care for reasons. Of course His Majesty is aware of this plan, fool," he lied easily, silently wishing he needn't have stepped out so far to convince this blackguard. "Do you think I would dare arrange the assassination of a princess without his permission?"

Niles still seemed wary. "But why? What has she done?"

"That is none of your concern!" Iago snapped, panicking slightly. If he had overestimated Niles' selfishness, Iago was in a dangerous position. "Accept the mission or die! If you succeed, Princess Corrin is yours to marry and you will be promoted from her ragtag band of tin soldiers . If you fail, you will be killed. If you refuse, you will be killed." He forced a smirk, struggling to regain his composure. "See how the risk grows to match the higher stakes?"

Niles hesitated for a moment more; soon, he grinned. "Those are my favorite sort of game," he admitted. "I accept your mission."

* * *

 **Ending note: I edited this chapter over and over again so as to make quite clear my interpretation of Iago. What I meant to convey was that Iago is loyal to King Garon for selfish reasons. (Shocker.) Iago is aware of Anankos, but he believes he is nothing more than fiction in Garon's head. Iago hates the royal children, particularly Xander, for their questionable authority over him; now, he believes he has found an appropriate vengeance on them - Elise's death. Did I succeed in making my interpretation clear? I hope so. Now, let us stop focusing on Iago's psychological issues and see how Niles will finally win (or lose) Corrin's hand by agreeing to play Iago's game of Risk.**


	27. Trust

**Author's note: So sorry about the delayed updates, lately. Establishing the plot and setting up the heroes' plans - it's not as easy as some authors make it seem. But I am pleased with this chapter, and I hope you will be as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-seven: Trust**

After being banned from the audience chamber, Xander had returned to his room to pace. He was worried about Niles for Corrin's sake; he also felt guilty for what Niles was about to face. Xander had understood Iago's particular coldness to mean that Xander would be punished for yesterday's battle. Usually, he would laugh off Iago's paltry attempts at revenge, for he was but the royal advisor and Xander was the crown prince. But here, in this situation, when Iago had his father's ear and could force his hand against Niles…

There was a rapid knock on the door. Xander, startled by the interruption, quickly threw the door open. He was nearly knocked down by Leo, who pushed himself around Xander and inside. He was followed, though with more hesitation, by Niles.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xander demanded, his hand still on the knob.

Leo shushed him silently. Xander paused to think, then shut the door. Immediately, Leo burst out with, "Why did you have to yell like that! Now people will know we're in here!"

Xander felt himself grow tense. He placed his hand instinctively on Siegfried's hilt; as his fist clenched around the worn handled, he felt comforted and stronger. "What's happened?" Xander asked.

Leo glanced from Xander to Niles. Niles sighed and said, "Must I tell it again, my lord?"

"You know all the details!" Leo shouted angrily. "Of course you must tell it."

"But all I know are the details," Niles muttered. "That's why I came to you — I don't know what to do with them."

"And that's why I brought you to Xander," Leo retorted.

Xander stared at the two men, knowing himself to be caught listening to the tail end of a longer argument. He held up his hands in a pacifying gesture and said, "Stop bickering and tell me what's happened. I assume this has something to do with your interview, Niles?"

Niles nodded, but Leo exclaimed, "It has everything to do with that!"

Xander glared at his brother. "If you want Niles to tell his tale so badly, then you'll need to shut up!" he barked. Leo's pale cheeks grew red and he turned his fierce expression towards the floor. Xander knew he had spoken too harsh, but he would worry about apologizing later. For now, he turned his full attention on Niles. "Well?" he asked.

"I didn't see King Garon," Niles explained cautiously. "I only saw Iago."

Xander grimaced. "What? Then, he lied when he said Father wanted us to go. That filthy rat…"

Niles smirked weakly. "You know, I like that insult a lot better on him than myself."

Xander glowered at Niles. "Continue," he demanded.

Niles nodded, but asked, "First, can I know where Corrin went? She wasn't outside the audience chamber; call me vain, but I thought she would be there waiting for me…"

Leo actually smiled. "Corrin wanted to stay, Niles, but some guards came along and told us to stop loitering in the hall. We told you before, but you have to have specific business to be near Father's room. Corrin tried to argue with them, but our sisters convinced her to instead take a walk with them about the castle; they're probably still trying to distract her somewhere around here."

Niles nodded, smirking. "I'm glad. I feel better talking about this, knowing where she is — or isn't, actually."

Xander narrowed his eyes. "You don't want Corrin to hear?" he guessed.

"Not until I've had your advice, my lord," Niles admitted. "You'll see why, easily enough." He sighed. "Iago said that King Garon does not care to deal with Corrin — not now, not ever. And he apparently placed Iago in complete charge of our affair."

Leo winced. "For all the gods' sakes," he murmured, "choose your words more carefully!"

Niles looked puzzled, then smirked again. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"If Iago is in charge of your _case_ ," Xander stressed, bringing the conversation back on track, "then you can not possibly have any hope of success. Iago hates Corrin, as he hates all of us. He would never consent to your marriage."

"But he did, my lord," Niles replied. Xander was too startled to answer; he couldn't even attempt to hide his shock, his wonderment. Niles watched his face with great interest, but he didn't dare laugh.

"Yeah," he said instead, "I had that moment myself."

Xander shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "Why?" he asked, not caring how cold he sounded. "Iago must have a motive behind this. You don't know him, Niles, but he is the most spiteful, vindictive —"

"I know," Niles interrupted, sighing heavily. "He's too much like my old self — he sees everything in dollar signs, measuring each thing and each person's value in how it will help him. He saw value in me and my engagement."

"What could he possibly gain from you marrying Corrin?" Xander demanded.

"A pawn," Niles answered. "He wants me to join King Garon's private army. More than that, he wants me to make Corrin's life miserable. He thinks I don't love her and that she'll be marrying an indifferent gold digger who will lose interest immediately after the honeymoon."

Xander growled, but nodded. "That sounds like a base enough assumption for Iago."

Niles scoffed. "Sounds familiar, though — doesn't it, my lord?"

Xander stared at Niles. Leo gapped. Niles, however, remained aloof, his expression cold and unapologetic. Xander wanted to strike out at him, to berate him for daring to take such liberty around the crown prince of Nohr. Instead, he took a deep breath, swallowed his anger, and tried to see Niles' behavior as Corrin or Azura would have him do.

He thought, maybe, Niles was in pain. He had survived now two audiences with King Garon (though one had been contrived) and was expected to become King Garon's newest lapdog. He had been harassed by Iago, and once more doubted due to his past and appearance. Perhaps, emotionally, Niles was spent.

Slowly, Xander nodded his head. "You're right," he murmured, "I did accuse you of such baseness. But," he hesitated, "I trust you now, brother."

Niles appeared honestly shocked. He opened his mouth once, twice, three times — but no words came to him. He tried to smirk, but suddenly threw back his head and laughed weakly. "Damn it," he muttered. "I never expected that."

"Nor I," Leo said, smiling at Xander, "but I'm proud all the same." His expression and voice changed immediately, becoming grave. "But as heartwarming as this moment is, you have to finish telling him what happened, Niles."

"Yes," Niles agreed, regaining his own composure. "I accepted Iago's proposal, thinking it was my only shot with Corrin. He took my eagerness as confirmation of my supposed indifference; he was pleased with me, and stuck his scrawny neck out further."

Here, Niles paused, hesitating to continue. Xander noticed Leo flinch, as though trying to physically prepare himself for a blow.

"Iago," Niles said softly, "has hired — really, ordered me — to murder Princess Elise."

Xander recoiled. "What?" he asked, weakly. The words repeated in his mind: _Murder, Elise._ Then, louder, in rage, Xander screamed, "That dastard! I'll kill him myself before I let him near my sister!"

He was blind with rage. He glared at the door, thinking he could bolt through, find Iago, and then… then…

Leo stepped between him and the exit. "Wait, brother!" he exclaimed. "You can't go charging off and killing him!"

"He's a traitorous, lying beast! He deserves death!" Xander shouted.

"But he claims Father knows!"

Xander stared at Leo, his strength immediately failing him. "Father…?" he repeated. "Father _ordered_ Elise's death?"

Leo exchanged a look with Niles. "That's what Iago claims," Leo said. "He's probably lying, but can we take that risk?"

"But, Elise…!" Xander began.

"She'll be safe, my lord," Niles affirmed. "Iago has hired me to do the killing, and if I'm here, she must be safe."

Xander turned his glower on Niles. "'Hired' you?" he repeated. "Then, you accepted his job?"

Niles grimaced. "He said I must accept or die. I considered doing the heroic thing and declining, but he could easily hire someone else to kill her. My death would be pointless. So, I accepted."

Xander gazed vacantly about the room. He shuffled a few steps forward — he didn't know where to go, what to look for. He felt trapped, suffocating; he suddenly turned and strode towards his bed. He sat down with a sigh, and hid his face in his hands.

"… I'm sorry," he mumbled, the words sticking in his dry throat. "This is my fault. Father isn't the origin of this plot — this is Iago, getting revenge for my cross of yesterday, and all the days before that. I embarrass him, but he can't touch me. Elise, however, is nothing to Father. Iago can crush her without pause."

"But," Niles started to say, "she's still royalty. Won't King Garon react at all to her murder?"

"Father doesn't care!" Xander barked. "He has a crown prince, that's enough; he has Camilla to marry off for a good match. Elise has always been an extra piece on Father's chess board."

Leo looked hurt. "Maybe he will react," he murmured slowly, "but Iago can explain it away. He always can."

Niles seemed to understand, for he didn't press it anymore. He changed his tactic and his voice, saying very quietly, "Lord Xander, though your sister is in danger, you're forgetting one very important detail to Iago's plan: His assassin is not willing to kill."

Xander raised his head. In place of the heavy exhaustion of before, Niles' face now shone with grim determination. For the first time since Corrin drew her brother's attention to Niles, Xander thought he saw in this man what she and Leo saw: An ally, trustworthy and, in his own way, true.

Xander shook his head. "Why do I keep doubting you?" he asked.

Niles shrugged his shoulders. "It's a common problem with me, sir. Don't feel too badly about it."

Xander sighed. "We have to break this cycle, Niles, before we become family. I'll promise you, sincerely this time, I won't doubt your intentions again."

"I doubt that," Niles remarked, grinning. "But thank you, my lord. To recap quickly, we have to figure out a way to save Princess Elise from Iago's wrath. Obviously, I can't simply go back to him and call it off — he'll kill me and hire someone else, or do it himself. Now, I don't know if you remember this, buried as it is under all the extra drama, but I want to get married. If Iago wasn't completely lying today, then only he can give me permission to marry Corrin. And I have an insane idea that — if by some miracle it works — will save Princess Elise and keep the wedding on track."

Leo grimaced. "How insane?"

"It doesn't matter," Xander interrupted, surprising both Leo and Niles. "I'll do whatever it takes to save Elise," he continued. "And, after all we've been through and all we're about to go through, I… couldn't be happier than to see Corrin wed Niles."

Niles laughed lowly. "I'll ignore that slight hesitation and focus on the sentiment."

Xander nodded. "Now, your plan?"

"First, I should finish explaining Iago's plan: He is to throw us an engagement party in two weeks, where the wedding will be publicly announced to some small party of high officials. I am to murder Princess Elise that night and find a way to pin the crime on one of the guests, who will be easy suspects because of their rank." Niles paused for breath. "My counter-plan is to let Iago host the engagement party and think he's won. On that night, Princess Elise must stick to King Garon as closely as possible. Then, _after_ we've announce the engagement — that part's important — there will be a stir so wild, you'd think everyone would be killed in the confusion. Of course, no one is."

Niles stopped. Xander leaned forward, exclaiming, "And?"

"No, that's enough," Leo said. Xander looked at his brother, watching as Leo's strategic mind began to fill the holes in Niles' proposition. "Yes, delay tactics… Iago couldn't fault you for that, though he might grow suspicious… And then the engagement will go public, and it will be too late for him to renege on the agreement."

Leo shuddered, seeming to snap back to reality. "We'll need a plan for what to do to keep Elise safe afterwards," he said, "but for the time being, this plan might actually hold water. Do you have an idea what the stir should be?"

Niles grinned excitedly. "Of course. You'll simply need to —"

The door burst open and Niles stopped speaking. Elise skipped into the room, running straight up to Niles and hugging him about the waist. "You're alive!" she giggled, while Niles sputtered and blushed.

Corrin came rushing into the room next, also running without pause to Niles. She hugged him around the neck, while Elise continued to suffocate him from the waist. "You're okay!" Corrin cried, laughing in relief. "I wanted to believe, but I was so worried… I'm so glad you're all right!"

Niles laughed as well. "It's amazing what a near-death experience can do for your popularity."

Xander heard Camilla chortle, and turned to find his sister loitering near the door, Azura standing beside her. Azura was smiling as widely as her younger sisters, but Camilla wore her usual sly smirk.

"I didn't think Father would kill you," Camilla purred, "but I am a little surprised by your high spirits. Is that the effect of my darling sister's presence or some good news?"

Corrin and Elise released Niles. They both stood back, and Xander saw Corrin hold her breath. Niles grinned and slowly reached for Corrin's hand. Then he whispered, "Corrin, will you step out with me for a second?"

Corrin nodded. Elise opened her mouth to protest, but Leo quickly swooped in and covered her mouth with his hand. Corrin and Niles slipped into the hall; and Elise bit Leo's finger.

"Damn it!" he screamed, holding his injured hand and grimacing. "What the hell, Elise?"

Elise stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I wasn't going to say anything, Leo! I was just going to… to…" She trailed off and stomped her foot. "I'm not a child!"

Leo nodded his head. Hesitatingly, he reached out and patted Elise's hair. "I know," he murmured.

Elise's eyes went wide. Xander turned away, unable to watch. His chest burned with anxiety and anger; he hated himself for sitting on his hands while that snake, Iago threatened his sister's life. _Some day, you will pay for your crimes, Iago._ Xander promised himself.

There was a sudden squeal outside. Everyone leapt to their feet. "Yes!" they heard Corrin shout, laughing. Immediately, Xander relaxed. He saw Azura and Elise smile, heard Leo sigh and Camilla chuckle. Xander himself felt strangely calmed.

Corrin and Niles came back into the room. Corrin was blushing and smiling, holding her left hand with her right; even Niles looked slightly pink in the face. Before they could speak, Elise rushed forward, exclaiming, "You're engaged!"

Corrin laughed. "Yes! Father has given his approval!"

"Hurray!" Elise shouted, taking Corrin's hands and dancing her about the room. Leo awkwardly tapped Niles' shoulder, and Azura shook his hand. Corrin separated herself from Elise and hugged all her siblings, thanking them each in turn.

She saved Xander for last. "A lot has happened, hasn't it?" she whispered, her voice veiled from the others due to Elise's continued chatter.

Xander nodded. "Not all happy, and that was my fault."

Corrin shook her head. "I was angry, sometimes, but, I like to think I always appreciated how much you loved me and were looking out for me, brother."

Xander smiled. "I'm glad, little princess."

She glanced over her shoulder, then said even more softly, "Niles said that the battle isn't won, just yet."

Xander grimaced. "I had hoped he wouldn't say anything." _He didn't even ask my opinion on telling Corrin._

Corrin shook her head. "Niles had to tell me, because… because it's part of his redemption, he said. It's harder to be honest, but if he wants to 'deserve me', he said, he needs to be so."

Xander paused. "I once wished that Niles could be all evil, for it would have made it much easier to hate him. To be honest, I still feel that way."

Corrin laughed. "I understand. Don't worry, Xander, you can trust him."

Xander raised his eyes and watched as Elise pelted Niles with questions and advice about his groomsmen. He sighed, but smiled. "I know," Xander replied.

* * *

 **Ending note: Okay everyone, you now have a choice... Would you like one more humor chapter (already written, depicting Niles finally enjoying some siblings antics) before the two-part conclusion, or should I simply rush right into the engagement party?**


	28. Family

**Author's note: I'm so glad everyone asked for the humor chapter. I really do like how this chapter turned out, but I wasn't sure if my readers really just wanted this story to be over. I'm so happy to know that is not the case. Even so, this story will end in two chapter - though I may write a short epilogue for closure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem_. **

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight:** **Family**

One week and six days later, four people sat in Leo's room. Camilla and Elise were visiting their brother and his board, Niles, in order to discuss preparations for tomorrow's party. The subject varied from the proper way to consume food to appropriate varieties of conversation to dress. At dress, all progress ground to a halt as Elise recalled an imperfection in Niles' court clothes. She quickly fetched her sewing box and set to work straightening out his appearance.

"Ow!" Niles exclaimed, gasping as Elise stuck him once more with her sewing needle's point. He grimaced at her, she meeting his gaze with a pout.

"I'm sorry!" she said, though not sincerely. "But I can't tell where your spindly arms are under all this cloth!"

Niles huffed. "Why do you take such pleasure in dressing me?" he taunted.

"I'm the youngest of all my siblings — I'm too old for dolls, but too young for children. I have no one to play dress-up with, so I'll have to settle for you." She put the needle in her teeth and mumbled, "'Old stiff."

Niles hoped he had misheard and held still. He watched Camilla pace Leo's room, circling Niles and scrutinizing Elise's work — or perhaps her frown was more for Niles than her sister. She clicked her tongue several times, but so far, had said nothing. As she made her wordless distain known once more, Niles sighed and was reprimanded by Elise. He glanced at Leo, who was trying to keep out of their way by reading; but he noticed Niles' plea, and finally put the unread book down in a huff.

"Would the two of you stop bulling him?" he asked. "It's a fake engagement party, not the wedding."

Elise's eyes narrowed and she spit the needle from her mouth. "It's not fake!" she cried. "This party is going to ensure Niles and Corrin are allowed to get married! Niles has to look perfect."

"Well, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Camilla purred, smiling. "Somethings just aren't meant to be, darling."

Niles smirked. "Is that referring to my appearance or my wedding?"

"Whichever you like," Camilla answered, shrugging her shoulders. Then she clapped her hands together. "Oh! now I see what's so wrong. It's that mop you call hair…" She picked up a handful of Niles' curls; though she didn't tug at his head or hurt him in any way, Niles wanted to snap his head away. He didn't like being studied, as though he were a rotten mystery Camilla was bent on solving. He had to stand still, however, for fear of Else's needles, which were once again weaving through his shirt's cuffs.

"You want to cut his hair?" Leo asked, making a face. "Do you even know how?"

Camilla dropped her hold on Niles and whirled on her brother, smiling dangerously. "My dear Leo, I know _everything,_ " she whispered. "I am fully equipped to deal with each and every need of all of my siblings; they may come to me with any problem, from outgrown bangs to third-degree burns, and I can handle them perfectly. Please, do not doubt me again."

Leo stared at his sister warily. "Ah… Sorry?" he murmured. "I didn't mean to offended your outrageous devotion."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I know you're very bad at giving compliments," Camilla said, continuing to smile. "I won't worry about it."

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up his book. Niles frowned, understanding his lord's meaning: _I've tried to deal with them for the past twenty years. It's your turn._

Camilla resumed playing with Niles' hair. "Certainly a good trim can take care of this frizz…" she murmured. "I wonder what would happen to these unfortunate curls if I were to chop them closer…?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Niles, freeing his hands from Elise to put them protectively over his head. He grinned at Camilla. "I have no problem with you touching me, but I do feel a little self-conscious when I hear the word _'chop'_ so close to my head."

Camilla laughed daintily. "You're so silly, Niles! I would never do anything so naughty — Corrin would be so upset with me!"

"Then maybe Corrin should be in the room when you shear me."

"No!" shouted Elise, jumping to her feet. "Corrin can't see you until the engagement party!"

Niles stared at her. "Why not? She's seen me plenty of times already."

Elise puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "I'm fixing your clothing, Xander's lending you a formal vest, and Camilla's cutting your hair — all so you can look new and sparkling for Corrin tomorrow night! If she sees you now, then it won't be a surprise, and all our work will be for nothing!"

"I agree," Camilla murmured thoughtfully. "Corrin deserves a surprise on her special night."

Leo scoffed loudly. "That's ridiculous! Corrin could care less what Niles looks like."

Leo looked to Niles for confirmation. Niles shook his head. "Actually, I do like the idea of startling Corrin."

Elise laughed in smug glee. "Ha ha! See, Leo? You just don't understand affairs of the heart like we do. I told you those novels I read are useful!"

"Sorry, my lord," Niles said.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

A few minutes passed in efficient silence, as Elise resumed her work on Niles' shirt. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "All done!" and proudly jammed her needle into her pin cushion instead of Niles' flesh for once. She picked up Niles' wrist to show her sister her work. "How did I do, Camilla? Is the stitching neat? Are the threads tight?"

Camilla studied Niles' clothed wrist, then made him flap his arms here and there to see how his shirt hung on him if he stood in impossible positions. When she was finally satisfied, she smiled at Elise. "Beautiful, darling! The shirt fits much better, now."

Niles grinned. "Then my spindly arms won't disgrace you anymore, do you think?"

"Depends what you have them do at the party," Camilla replied. "Speaking of which, Niles, do you know how to dance?"

Niles started. "Why?"

"Because your engagement party is a ball!" Elise exclaimed with a giggle. "People dance at balls. Duh!"

Niles grimaced. "No one said anything about a ball," he accused. "For the past two weeks, everyone has called it a 'party'."

"What is a party to you, Niles?" Camilla asked.

"A bunch of sniveling rich people gorging themselves on wine and food until they pass out drunk."

"Well, charming as that sounds," Camilla said with a strained smile, "your engagement party to is have a light, formal dinner before we open up the doors to the ballroom, where you and Corrin will open the floor by performing the first waltz."

"What!" Niles exclaimed, feeling his face grow slightly hot. "Is this an engagement party or a mating display?"

Leo put his book down with a sigh. "Niles, everything the royal family does must be a display," he said disdainfully. "It's how we make our people feel included and at the same time maintain an awe-filled distance from them. It's odd, it's inconvenient, and sometimes just damn annoying. But it's what we do, so you'll have to get used to it."

Niles hesitated. He recalled their conversation of two weeks ago — the very morning of Niles' interview with Iago. They had agreed to reexamine the question of their relationship as lord and master after Niles and Corrin's relationship had been determined. Though they had yet to fulfill that promise, Niles had spent much time dwelling over the issue. He thought now, finally, was the time to share his decision.

"But… My lord," he began, "I'm marrying Corrin. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but by blood, she is a princess of Hoshido, not Nohr. She doesn't have a place in your court, and I certainly don't. I want to be your retainer, Lord Leo, not your equal."

Camilla had opened her mouth as though to breath fire at Niles; but his last words made her rethink her ire. She actually smiled genuinely at Niles and touched his shoulder more gently than she had touched his hair. "Against my better judgement, Niles, you really are becoming more and more adorable!"

"That is soooo sweet!" Elise swooned. "Totally stupid, but so sweet!"

Leo smiled himself. "I'm sorry, Niles, but Corrin _is_ a Nohrian princess; whether you like it or not, you must accept the fact that you are about to become a Nohrian prince. On the field of battle, I hope I can continue to rely on you as my trusted retainer. But tomorrow, in court, you must be my brother if we're to convince those 'sniveling snobs'."

Camilla frowned at Leo. "Your cynicism is showing, dear. You might want to tuck that back in before I get upset."

Niles sighed, but grinned. "All right, fine. The pauper will play prince. But you'll have to coach me before I enter the arena."

Camilla nodded. "Of course we will! That's why we're here. Now, we'll start with the waltz — Leo, come and be my partner."

Leo recoiled. "Never! Last time we danced together, you insisted on leading. _I'll_ demonstrate with Elise."

"Hurray!" Elise exclaimed.

Everyone worked quickly to push the furniture as much out of the way as possible before beginning. Then Leo motioned Niles and Camilla to stand against the wall, out of the way. He and Elise, meanwhile, walked over to another corner of the room.

"Now," Leo began, putting out his hand, palm up, in front of Elise, "a dance begins even before you're on the floor. This is the correct way to take a lady's hand — never reach or grab or grope for it. When you put out your hand like this, you are respectfully asking for permission to touch her."

"And if she agrees," Elise said, gently placing her hand in Leo's, "which Corrin will, she'll put her hand like this."

"Remember, everyone will be watching," Leo continued, leading Elise to the center of the room, "so walk erect and put some beauty into your movements."

"You won't have a pretty skirt to work with," said Elise, her free hand holding to an imaginary hem at her side, "so it won't be as easy for you to look graceful as it will be for Corrin, but I'm sure you can do it!"

Niles sighed, putting a hand to his head. "Why is this so complicated?" he asked. "I've seen village festivals where the people jive around an oak tree or something — they don't seem to have any rules."

"That is, as you said, _jiving_ ," Camilla emphasized. "This is ballroom dancing. It must be as cold and stately as the royal family. That doesn't mean it's not fun."

"We'll do it again," said Leo, and he and Elise retreated back to their corner. Niles watched as they repeated their entry onto the floor. When they met once more in the center of the room, Elise twirled slightly so that she and Leo now faced each other; one hand of each was clasped and held slightly raised, their arms curved upwards, while Elise had her other hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo held Elise's waist.

"See?" asked Leo, turning to look at Niles. "This is the waltzing position."

Niles grinned. "Seems comfy," he remarked. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Would you pay attention? Now, the waltz itself is simple. You just slide this foot forward, this foot forward, then the other foot back, and now your other foot —"

"Slow down!" Niles exclaimed. "I have no idea what you just did."

"Look here," Elise commanded, and brought her feet together with a loud _click_. "First, put your left foot forward." Leo slid his left foot forward, while Elise slid her left foot back. "Bring your right foot forward to meet it, then slide it to the right." Leo and Elise did so, though once more Leo followed Elise's instructions, while Elise reversed them. "Now it's the left foot's turn to chase your right foot," their feet met, "but the right foot's playing hard to get!" Leo's right foot retreated backwards. "The left foot won't give up!" His feet met. "Now the left foot gives the right foot a dose of its own medicine!" His left foot moved to the left, "And the right foot realizes her mistake and chases after her love — and they meet!" Their heels clicked together and Elise giggled. "Make sense?"

"No," muttered Niles, feeling annoyed and embarrassed. "What the hell kind of love story was that?"

Elise frowned and dropped Leo's hands. "A good one!" she shouted, putting her fists on her hips. "I don't wanna dance anymore!"

"Elise!" Leo complained, but his sister stomped over to a chair and plopped down. She huffed loudly and refused to get up.

Camilla hummed thoughtfully. "I think it would be easier for Niles to pick up the dance by doing rather than watching."

"I'm not dancing with him!" Elise exclaimed from her corner.

"I wasn't thinking of you, dear," Camilla said, smiling at Leo.

Leo's cheeks turned bright red. "No!" he sputtered. "I'm not dancing with Niles!"

"But darling," purred Camilla, "he needs to be led, first — and as the man, you're the best choice here."

"You seem to have no trouble leading when I'm your partner!"

"That was when you were young, Leo, and in need of tutoring yourself," Camilla answered, sounding exasperated. "Remember, this is how Xander taught you."

Niles had to cover his mouth so that Leo wouldn't see his smirk. The idea of proud Lord Xander dancing with his gangly little brother made Niles want to laugh. For fear of offending his liege, however, he was able to keep his mouth shut.

Leo tried several excuses to convince Camilla he could not dance with Niles, but they all fell flat. Suddenly, with an angry huff, Leo flicked his hand to motion Niles forward. Niles hesitated, and Leo barked, "I am _not_ leading you onto the floor!"

Niles shuffled forward, feeling suddenly awkward himself. His temper was raising, and he felt still warmer when Leo took his hand and Elise cackled with mirth.

They flew apart. Leo glowered at his sister, while Niles only wished he could get away with such a threatening look. "If we're going to do this," Leo exclaimed, "then Elise has to leave!"

Elise gasped. "No way! I have to watch and make sure Niles learns how to dance properly for Corrin. I need to stay!"

Camilla looked back and forth between her two younger siblings, then sighed. "Elise, you may have one more chance — snicker again and you'll have to leave."

Elise clapped her hand over her mouth and nodded. Niles could see her smirking through her fingers.

Leo cursed under his breath, but his hand out once more. Niles grimaced and took it. "Left foot first, step back," Leo grumbled. Niles stepped forward and their toes collided. Leo cursed louder. "Why the hell did you step forward?"

"I saw Elise do it," Niles mumbled.

"She was being led! You're the man, you do the leading!"

"But, Lady Camilla said —"

"Forget what she said!" Leo barked. "Those lessons with Xander were a waste of time! I'm teaching you to lead. Just listen to me!"

Niles muttered his agreement. They tried again, and this time Niles did exactly as Leo said. They shuffled about awkwardly for some time, their legs too stiff to move properly, all while Leo grumbled orders at Niles.

Camilla finally sighed. "Why are you boys being so stubborn? Dancing is supposed to be fun and free, but you two dance as though you're corpses!"

Leo and Niles continued to waltz as Leo spat, "I told you not to make me dance with him!"

"The only reason it's going so poorly is because you won't take the time to teach him before you put him in the master's position," Camilla retorted. " _Lead him_!"

"No! It's a waste of time!"

"Leo!"

The door opened. Leo and Niles froze; they stared at Xander, who stared back at them with a wide, unblinking gaze. Azura poked her head around Xander, but drew back quickly when she saw Leo and Niles. (Niles imagined he could hear her choking in the hallway.) Several seconds seemed to pass, before Xander coughed and said, "I ah, ahem, just wanted to see how the… the wardrobe was coming."

Camilla and Elise emerged from their respective corners, hidden from the door, and flocked to their brother. Xander started at their sudden appearance, but listened as Camilla explained what was happening. "It's dancing lessons, Xander, for Niles doesn't know how to waltz. But Leo's being completely uncooperative and won't teach him to follow before he leads!"

"Xander," Elise interrupted, "Leo was being mean to me again! I won't dance with him ever again, or Niles either, until they apologize! Tell them, Xander, tell them!"

"Will you dance with Niles, Xander? Then Leo can return to his stuffy book."

"Enough!" Xander stopped his sisters. He sighed. "I will not dance with Niles. I can't believe you made Leo do so."

Leo sped back to pick up his book, grinning smugly. "I told them it was stupid and unnecessary!"

Niles sighed. "Why can't I just learn with Corrin?" he muttered.

"We already told you," Camilla replied impatiently, "we want to surprise her!"

"That's ridiculous!" Leo exclaimed from his corner. Niles was about to change his mind and agree with his lord, when Xander intervened.

"Elise, enough with the dramatics and take Niles' hand," Xander ordered. Elise quickly went to Niles and they assumed their dancing positions. Xander turned to Camilla, putting out his hand, "Sister?" he asked. Camilla nodded and took his hand. Finally, Xander turned to Niles. "Watch Camilla and I. We'll dance slowly, so you can see what we do. Begin when you can. Elise, coach him only when necessary."

"Am I leading?" Elise asked excitedly.

"No," Xander shook his head. "Just waltz as you normally would. Leo, Azura, make sure he doesn't make a mistake." Azura obediently slipped past Xander and went to stand beside Leo.

"What happens if I do make a mistake?" Niles mumbled. Xander smirked at him.

"Elise may step on your foot. That's how I taught Leo."

Leo's cheeks colored. "Yeah. Good times," he growled.

Xander and Camilla began to waltz. Niles watched as they gracefully swayed about the room, not only sliding rather than dragging their feet, but also turning in slow circles as they danced around Niles and Elise. After a few minutes, Niles and Elise joined in. Almost immediately, Elise stomped on Niles' foot. He yelped, cursed, and tried again. Leo coached loudly from his seat in the corner, while Azura whispered some advice.

Stubborn and angry as Niles was, Xander and Camilla's example, Elise's painful reprimands, and Leo's shouting (he couldn't even hear Azura) eventually taught Niles the steps. He still could not move from his square on the floor, but he did not bump into Elise anymore. Slowly, he began to relax. Elise began to giggle. Leo stopped pouting and took a turn dancing with Camilla. Azura was finally whisked onto the floor by Xander, but made to switch partners by Elise.

Soon, everyone — even Niles — was swept up in the dance. They laughed and swayed to the invisible music, exchanging partners and smiles constantly. Niles never noticed when he was able to lead Azura in a circle about the room; he never noticed when he could switch partners without needing a long pause; he surprised everyone, including himself, when Camilla twirled and he was able to guide her, as he had seen Xander do.

They eventually exhausted themselves and collapsed into the various furniture that was still pushed up against the walls. They gasped for breath, and Leo teased Elise, and Xander placated them both, and Azura complimented everyone, even Niles.

Niles himself felt strange. He was happy — incredibly happy. He had been included by Corrin's family in one of their ridiculous, embarrassing acts. Previously, he had been the outsider, and lately, the enemy; but today, for a few hours, he had been one of them. _Is this what it's like to have a family?_

Camilla suddenly stood up and clapped her hands again, calling everyone's attention to herself. "All right," she exclaimed, "it's time for a haircut!"

* * *

 **Ending note: I had to research the steps for waltzing before writing this chapter. I think those bits came out especially well, though.**


	29. The Ball (I)

**Author's note: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had it written and ready to go for a long time, but I could not decide whether I wanted to post the ball scenes in one or two chapters. I decided the length of the ball was simply too much for one chapter, and so separated the chapter into two parts. My OCD is a little upset that this story will now not be a nice, neat 30 chapters (instead being 31 or 32), but it will just have to get over it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-nine: The Ball (I)**

Corrin couldn't catch her breath. It was the night of the party, where she was to be formally presented to a room full of nobility as King Garon's mysterious daughter, the isolated princess, Corrin. Once the inevitable shock had passed, her engagement to Niles — another shock for the court — would be announced. Then, Elise was to be murdered.

Corrin shivered. She could still hear the guilt in Niles' voice as he told her what had happened at his interview. _"Iago promises your father's consent in return for Elise's life. I had to agree, Corrin — if I didn't, I would have been killed on the spot, and your sister would probably still be in danger. I'm sorry."_

Corrin shook her head, clearing her mind of the memories. _It's all right. Everything will be fine. Niles told Leo and Xander, and they'll make sure it doesn't happen. The plan… The plan will work. It_ must _work._

Plans, schemes — such work was new to Corrin. As far as she knew, there were two sets of plans being implemented tonight, and the winners would be those whose plan was best executed. Iago had hired Niles to murder Elise, in exchange for becoming King Garon's influential son-in-law; Iago had also invited a large group of disfavored courtiers whom Niles could pin the crime on for the sake of the gossiping populace. Corrin's brothers, however, had worked with Niles to create a counter plan: after the engagement had been announced, the princes would take turns watching Elise, so that Niles would have an excuse not to act upon his promise.

 _"Niles' excuse is nothing short of flimsy," Leo had admitted, "but it can work. Remember, once announced, Iago will not be able to easily break the engagement; such a swift annulment would give raise to speculations and rumors, and these are the bane of royal life."_

Corrin closed her eyes, repeating these words to herself. _I just hope you're right, Leo, and that our back-up plan is enough, just in case you're wrong._

"Corrin!" Elise's voice pricked Corrin's dream and her concentration burst like a ballon. Slightly dazed, Corrin turned to see her sister enter the room. Elise's long, flouncy skirt entered a full second before the young girl.

"Elise," Corrin whispered in awe, "you look beautiful!"

Elise's face was immediately torn between delight at the compliment and the pout she had entered wearing. She stomped her foot, exclaiming, "Don't worry about me! Why aren't you finished yet?"

Corrin looked down at herself, realizing her nightmares had distracted her half-way through dressing. She raised her head and laughed. "Sorry! I was tired after putting on these many layers. Why is formal wear so much more complicated than a lady's usual clothing?"

Elise shrugged her shoulders, skipping into the room. "I don't know! You could ask Camilla, but she'd probably tell you a long, boring history about fashion that you won't even understand. Where is Camilla, anyway, and Azura, too?"

"I haven't seen them yet, today." Corrin admitted. "I've spent most of the day being dragged by Felicia and Flora from bath to bath, only _some_ of which held water."

Elise giggled. "We did warn you tonight would be a big deal. You're being presented to society! It's just another court lady's tradition, so don't ask me why we go through do it." Elise spotted Corrin's dress on the bed, lying undisturbed where Flora had placed it. Elisa picked it up, puffing loudly. "Whew! This is heavy!"

Corrin laughed again. "I'm so glad you stopped by, Elise. You've really cheered me up."

Elise frowned. "Were you sad? How come? It's your engagement party, you can't be sad!"

There was a knock on the door, and Felicia and Flora reentered Corrin's room, followed quickly by Azura. Corrin's relief at their entrance turned into surprise as she noticed her sister. She gasped, saying, "Azura, you're… sparkling!"

Azura smiled cheerfully. "You like my dress, then? I'm so glad. I picked out the fabric myself. The shiny material over the indigo cloth looked so beautiful, I thought. It reminded me of a field of stars."

"It's gorgeous!" Elise exclaimed. "I think my pink and red roses look plain in comparison."

"Oh no," Azura replied, "you're very beautiful, Elise."

"My lady," Flora addressed Corrin, frowning as she noticed Corrin's unpolished appearance, "you must finish getting ready. The guests have already arrived!"

"What?" Corrin exclaimed, her breath catching once more. "Then, I'm late! I'm late to my first ball! I've disgraced myself, I've disgraced Father, all my siblings —"

"Whoa!" Felicia breathed, her eyes wide. "Hold on, Lady Corrin! Everything's all right!"

"Yeah!" Elise said. "The guests won't even begin to expect the princesses for another hour, at least. Ladies always arrive fashionably late!"

"Maybe the court won't," Corrin murmured, "but what about Niles?"

* * *

When Niles stood between Lord Xander and Prince Leo, he felt tall, proud, and worthy of others' respect. As they approached the double doors that led to the party's room, his confidence became marred by doubts and anger. He could not allow himself to disgrace Corrin, and yet, he was already furious with these sniveling snobs he was to meet, thinking they must reject him, despite his efforts, due to his face. When the doors opened, all coherent thoughts vanished, and Niles was struck deaf and dumb by the glow of lights.

Inside this room, all things glowed. The ceiling rose in an impressive dome far above him, and was filled by a imposing chandelier holding innumerable, flickering candles. The light of so many flames caused the silver walls to shimmer, the women's jewelry to dazzle, and the white marble floor to vanish in an ethereal cloud of misty light.

Niles audibly gasped. Leo snickered. "Sorry, Niles, but we did try to warn you. This is Castle Krackenburg's finest entertaining room. If this were an actual engagement party, I would say you were receiving a great honor; considering it's just you and Corrin, I suspect this is more a political tool than anything personal."

Xander nodded. His attention was more on the ocean of guests, not his brother's conversation. After a moment of frowning, however, he said, "Father's guests are nobility and courtiers. Though he outranks them, he must impress them in order to keep their loyalty. By throwing such an event in this room, he is proclaiming that the war and Nohr's bankruptcy do not worry him — he is above fear."

Niles tore his eyes away from the spectacle, and blinked. The light seemed to be shining just on him, probing into his mind and revealing his doubts for all the room to see. He focused on Xander, clinging to conversation as a diversion. "Do these people have anything to do with the war on Hoshido?" Niles drawled, forcing his voice to be calm.

Leo scoffed. "Only that it makes for lively conversation at dinner parties."

Xander shot his brother a disapproving glance. "They're more likely to show their patriotism through their checkbook," he said diplomatically. He continued lowly, "Though Leo's cynicism does hold some truth."

Niles nodded. "You're looking around a lot," he pointed out. "Are you worried about the inflated guest list?"

"Now's not the time," Xander murmured, waving the question into silence. "We have to begin circling the room: A wealthy courtier does not idle by the door and gawk at the guests. He must greet people, mingle, and make as many friends as possible."

Niles couldn't suppress the disgusted moan that rose from his throat. "I'm not a courtier," he muttered.

"Tonight you are," Xander replied evenly, "and if you ever hope to be Corrin's husband, you shall continue to be so in the eyes of Nohr's nobility. Remember, you need Father's guests to carry the news of your engagement beyond this room. You'll need to charm them, to interest them in yourself, if you want to succeed."

Niles smirked and tapped his eyepatch. "I've got buttloads of charm, and I'm certainly interesting enough to make them look twice."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Where is Camilla?" he muttered. "I think we need her here as warden. Her threatening simpers should keep you in line."

"That's really not necessary," Niles said, "I promise to be a good boy for Corrin."

"And in the meantime?" Leo retorted. "Corrin won't be down until supper."

Niles tried not to react, but failed. He noticeably flinched, causing both Xander and Leo to look amused.

"I'm sorry to pain you, Niles," Xander said, "but Corrin can not take your leash until the waltz this evening. That is a good many hours away; you'd best resign yourself to the fact that Leo and Iare you company this evening."

Niles grimaced, annoyance knocking at the doors of his fragile temper. "But this is supposed to be _our_ engagement party," he growled.

Leo scoffed. "This engagement party is for Nohr, Niles, not you. Remember what we said about the productions the royal family must put on to keep itself aloof? This night is just another power play."

"But —!"

"Enough," Xander declared, his good humor gone as quickly as it had come. With a wary frown, he gazed towards the crowd. "Guests are approaching," he murmured.

Niles snapped his head forward and immediately noticed a couple slowly working their way in his direction. The man was tall and young and dark; the woman was pleasant in appearance and even younger than her husband. Both walked erect, with practiced grace and beauty.

 _So that's the posture Elise meant,_ Niles thought, scowling once more. _How am I supposed to do that? They look like peacocks — but, they also look_ regal _._

"Prince Niles", Iago has called him, then cackled. Niles knew he could never appear so poised, so carelessly beautiful.

For a moment, he felt himself in danger of falling into that black pit of self-deprecation; then he recalled the conversation he had had with Leo and Xander. The people approaching him were of the same lot that his lord had accused of being sheltered from the war. Niles _loved_ sheltered people; he loved to crack their warm shells and watch as they scuttled, terrified and confused, from the broken remains of their illusions. His doubts once again submerged themselves, and he grinned.

 _"Niles,"_ Leo whispered hoarsely in his ear, _"watch yourself."_

Niles bit his lip, killing his glee. Yet he felt it bubble beneath the surface, raising higher as the couple finally arrived.

"Lord Xander, it is a pleasure, sire."

"Good evening."

The man and woman bowed from their waists, and Xander and Leo nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Niles wasn't sure what he was to do — then Leo pinched his arm. Niles bowed his back half-heartedly; he straightened up again so quickly, his bones cracked. _Damn manners!_ he thought, but suppressed his exclamation.

"You are looking well, madam," Leo addressed the woman. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Yes, quite so, my lord," she answered, "though I never expected so many people to be here. It is quite unusual for our beloved king to throw so large a party, is it not? I believe Castle Krackenburg has not held such a crowd since I was but a debutante. And so many strangers, too…"

Xander gave a short nod in agreement. "You are quite right, madam. Since King Garon has had the misfortunate to lose two wives, his taste for festivities is not the same as it once was. But tonight is a special exception, for my young sister is to be presented before the court."

"Ah, yes — the princess, Corrin," the man pronounced slowly, seeming to savor the taste of his own words.

Niles noticed a hungry glint in this stranger's sharp eyes. The man leaned forward as he asked more questions about Corrin; he spoke little, yet was told much, and soon had received two biased reports of her appearance and some vague explanations as to why Corrin should so suddenly be presented to court. _Gossip monger,_ Niles guessed.

As her husband spoke, the woman watched Niles. She was tactful, but Niles was too observant to miss her silent curiosity at his face. Part of him wished to shock her, to satisfy her questions with some risqué anecdote from his past. The other half, the part that so desperately wanted to not disappoint Corrin, wanted to grab his white bangs and drag them down over his right eye; but his hair was now too short for that.

The interrogation concerning Corrin went on, and Niles felt himself and her brothers grow increasingly more uncomfortable. Finally, Xander raised one hand, stopping the man before he could ask another question. Xander gestured towards Niles, guiding his guests' attention smoothly onto him.

"If you would allow me, sir, madam, I would like to introduce you to one of my father's guests — Sir Niles."

Two pairs of sharp eyes stuck on Niles as though he were a pin cushion. He bowed his back once more, with slightly less hesitation; when he rose, he saw approving smiles on both faces. _Yes, the monkey can do tricks!_ Niles thought scornfully.

"How good to meet you, sir," the man said, extending a hand. They shook briefly, before the man retracted his hand and continued, "Are you a new member of the seat?"

His voice was civil, yet Niles felt threatened. "What am I doing here, you mean?" Niles asked, his tone indefinite. Leo pinched him again.

"Sir Niles was recently in my father's employment," Leo spoke for Niles, his voice firm and friendly. "He is extremely dependable, and due to his worthiness, he was given leave to retire early and invited tonight as a special guest."

A vague and tasteless history, Niles thought, but the couple accepted this answer without pause. The man tried to bring the conversation back to Corrin, but neither Xander nor Leo would allow it. In defeat, the couple soon retreated into the vast crowd, and Niles sighed.

"Well," Leo murmured, and Niles was startled to see him smirking, "that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You did well keeping your cool, Niles. It could have been much worse, if only Corrin wasn't so interesting herself."

"I would thank you, my lord," Niles replied, "but I can't say I'm thrilled with people gossiping about Corrin, either."

"I agree with you," Xander said with a heavy sigh, "and that does not bode well."

Someone tapped Niles' shoulder. He ignored it, believing it to be a fluke caused by the jostling crowd; then it happened again. This time, he turned. A blond nobleman in a rich black cloak stood behind Niles, one finger still poised. A young, red-haired woman hung on his free arm.

The nobleman gestured at the crowd with his chin. "That man," he murmured softly, "had a knife on him."

"You're sure?" Niles whispered back.

The man nodded slightly. "I could see the impression through his trousers. It was secured to his left leg."

"And the woman?"

"I couldn't tell. Dresses are better at concealing weapons than suits."

"I won't ask how you know that," Niles muttered. He frowned as he said, "You only noticed now?"

The other man's eyes widened. "Have you tried wading through this madhouse? I've already been here for over an hour. I can't watch every guest at once."

"Lower your voice," Leo snapped. Niles shivered in surprise; he had almost forgotten his liege was there.

The blond man ducked his head. "Sorry, my lord."

Xander turned his attention on the conversation as well. His face betrayed no anxiety, though Niles was sure hearing that a man with a knife had made the guest list did not reassure the prince.

"Keep watch on him and his wife," Xander spoke in a causal, soft voice. "His family has long sat among Nohr's royalty in court, but certain business ventures have turned Father's favor against them. I don't know what that can mean for Niles or Elise — but watch them carefully."

"Of course, my lord," the couple said together. They drifted away, disappearing almost immediately.

Niles frowned. "It doesn't make sense. This assassination is supposed to be a one-man job."

"They check people at the door for weapons," Leo muttered. "I know because it took a good deal of creativity to arm our allies." He glanced at his brother, searching for an explanation. Xander shook his head.

"Perhaps Iago let one slide, thinking it would be easier for Niles to pin the crime on an armed man?"

Xander's voice shook with uncertainty. Niles had never heard him try to comfort someone; he wondered how often Xander even had the chance, considering Mother-Camilla usually pushed in whenever it was time to console a sibling. It made Niles feel strange, as though he had eavesdropped on something private between the brothers. Then he realized Xander was looking at him.

 _Were you trying to reassure_ me _?_ Niles thought, feeling startled; but he smirked.

"What's amusing you now?" Xander asked in exasperation.

"Nothing," Niles replied evenly, "I was just thinking how good Selena looked in that dress."

"Niles, this is an engagement party," Leo growled, "not a bachelor party!"

Niles laughed. " _And_ I was wondering how good Corrin will look in her dress," he finished. "Speaking of which, it is time to look for her, yet?"

"Niles, it's only been a few minutes," Leo retorted. "Can't you just relax?"

"Uh," Niles groaned softly, "this night is going to last forever."

"Stop whining," Xander reprimanded. "There are several ways to put this time to good use."

"I know — I can scope out the room, look for exits, watch the guests."

"Yes," Xander sighed heavily, "but there's also mingling." He turned Niles in the direction of several staring young women. "They look like good company, for instance — for a _short_ conversation."

Niles only groaned.

* * *

Corrin's bare feet padded down the hall, moving soundlessly across the cold floor. The distant clip-clop of her sisters' shoes told her that Elise and Azura were not far behind. Corrin ran until she reached the end of the hall; she stood alone before the solid, imposing wooden doors that would open unto her new life as a soon-to-be married woman. Once she passed through into the ball, an official debutante, she could never go back.

A hand touched Corrin's shoulder, causing her to squeal. She turned around and found Elise leaning against her, panting and sweaty. "Never… ever…" she moaned, "run in… heels!"

"Why did you in the first place?" Corrin asked, absentmindedly tapping her own shoes against her dress. She had thought to hold her shoes until the last minute, rather than try to walk in them now.

Elise huffed loudly. "Because _you_ were running! We had to catch you before you went flying inside, swooning for Niles!"

"Elise," Azura protested softly, "lower your voice."

"Sorry." Elise bowed her head in regret, but Corrin heard her giggle. "I'm just super excited! Do you think there will be any handsome guys for me to dance with?"

"There will be plenty of beaus for you, I'm sure." Azura laughed lightly.

Corrin said nothing, for there was some faint recollection that was nagging to be fully realized. She was sure there was something Leo had said she must do before entering that staircase tonight. _Or was it Xander?_ Corrin frowned and put a hand to her forehead. Her scattered nerves made it difficult to think.

"Corrin," Elise said, "don't crease your brow like that! Don't you want to look good for everyone tonight?"

 _Everyone!_ Corrin snapped her head up. She smiled in relief.

"Elise," Corrin turned to her sister, "there will be plenty of men for you to dance with tonight. If you don't like any of Father's courtiers, then there will be some of our friends here as well."

Elise's eyes widened. "What? You mean, like, Silas and Jakob and Kaze and Odin?"

Corrin nodded eagerly. "Exactly! I… I invited them. This is my engagement party, and I wanted my friends with me tonight."

Corrin bit her lip. _Now I remember — Leo thought that lie would work well on Elise._ It was not a complete fiction; if Corrin considered this night to be her true engagement party, then she would have wanted her comrades-in-arms with her to celebrate. This party, however, was but a terrifying front, its true purpose being to kill Elise. Elise, however, did not know that.

"Hurray! I definitely won't be lonely on the dance floor tonight!" Elise skipped about the thin room, obviously forgetting her fatigue of just a few moments ago. "I'm going to dance with Kaze first, 'cause he's so handsome and mysterious! Then I'll ask Silas, 'cause he's cute and friendly. Then I'll ask Jakob, 'cause he's soooo tall, all the other girls will be jealous! Hahah!"

Corrin sighed in relief. _Leo knows her really well._ She continued to smile, but once more, Elise's innocent bliss left Corrin feeling terrible. She felt like a liar; Elise had no idea how much danger she was in, yet Corrin did. _And I know what it's like to be left out._

Azura put a hand on her arm and shook her head. Corrin startled. "What's wrong?" she asked. Azura smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. This night will be wonderful — your brothers will see to that."

Elise was pulling on the door knob, anxious to be inside and begin her hunting. Azura quickly intervened, advising that Elise wait for Camilla to arrive. Corrin watched without a thought in her mind; she was waiting for her surprise to settle so she could ask, _How in all the gods' names do you know!_ But as her senses returned, so did her prudence. Corrin forcefully shoved her curiosity aside and focused on Azura's words. Corrin was curious, but comforted, and smiled more honestly now.

"So sorry to be late, darlings!" Camilla's voice purred from down the hall. Corrin watched her approaching, noticing with some pride — and some embarrassment — how well Camilla looked in her dark dress that had neither shoulders nor, it seemed, neckline.

"Hello, Camilla," Corrin greeted. Immediately, she was seized by her elder sister and pressed into a tight hug. "Camilla. Camilla! I can't breath!"

"I'm sorry, darling. You just look so adorable in that dress!" Camilla whimpered, still clinging to Corrin. "I used to spend days and days on my dolls, trying to pretty them up to look only tolerable. In just a few hours, you've outdone us all, Corrin!"

"N-no!" Corrin exclaimed, blushing deeply. "Not at all! I think your dress is beautiful, Camilla. And Elise and Azura —"

"Heheh, don't bother fighting it, Corrin!" Elise warned, giggling. "You're the debutante _and_ fiancée tonight. You're the main event! You must be the most beautiful woman in the entire room, even more beautiful than us. We don't mind! It's why we spent hours and hours on you in the first place."

"It's true," Azura said. "Wear your beauty proudly, Corrin, as a thanks for everyone's efforts."

"And make Father proud," Camilla finished, smiling. "If Niles can clean up half so well as you, then I don't think there will be any trouble tonight. A good-looking couple is twice more effective in court as a plain couple!"

Corrin laughed loudly, perhaps more than she should have. She was feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions that were swirling into a climax that would occur just as she stepped out on that first stair. She had been frightened of so many things, including falling down that staircase and landing in a broken heap before Father's courtiers and her beloved friends; but with her sisters at her back, and her brothers and Niles somewhere before her, she felt nothing but happiness.

"I love you," Corrin exclaimed, her eyes watery from her laughter.

"Goodness! Someone is emotional tonight." Camilla smiled and shook her head. "But that's to be expected. Now, darlings, are we all ready?"

Elise nodded eagerly. "I am! I want to dance with Kaze! Or maybe I should dance with Laslow, first?"

Corrin glanced at Camilla, but she seemed to take the names Elise was dropping without question. Camilla moved to the doors, placing her hands slowly on the knobs. Corrin held her breath; Azura sighed; Elise giggled. Then Camilla threw the doors open, and they all stepped into the light.

* * *

 **Ending note: The next chapter update will be very soon, as it is already written. Thank you for reading.**


	30. The Ball (II)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem_. **

* * *

**Chapter thirty: The Ball (II)**

That hour dragged by, whittling Niles' patience to its thinnest thread. Xander was sought out by every guest, and was made to introduce Niles to each one. Without Leo, Niles would have snapped after the first half hour; but his liege kept Niles faithfully in check through well-meaning pinches and prods, and an occasional whisper of, "Say that again and I'll tell Camilla."

At some point during a respite from conversation, Leo pointed out the staircase from which Corrin and her sisters would enter the ball. The golden gilded stairs stood out in the silver room, so Niles had noticed them before his lord's explanation; Niles thought them pretentious and even dangerous, to an extent, as he couldn't imagine less-than-graceful Corrin or Elise walking successfully those steep steps. Leo, however, thought differently.

"This hall and these stairs have witnessed the social birth of all of Nohr's greatest queens and princesses," Leo said, his voice proud and instructive. "It is the dream of all noble ladies to be presented here, but few outside the royal family are found worthy. Tonight, Corrin will finally prove to this court that she is a Nohrian of the most prestigious caliber. No one will be able to question her integrity after this."

Leo turned his head, and Niles knew his liege had been speaking of King Garon. The king and his royal advisor had entered the hall not long after the princes and Niles; since that time, the room's atmosphere had changed, as the guests stomped over each other in their haste to prove their gratitude to their monarch. Niles was disgusted by their slobbering of compliments, yet was also relieved to notice that the crowd's eagerness kept Iago from leaving his liege long enough to circle the room.

"A trapped cobra," Leo murmured to Niles, as though reading his thoughts, "is the best cobra."

"If you can't manage a dead one," Xander interjected, his fists clenched at his side. Niles smirked his agreement, and turned his gaze from Iago to the staircase and the doors above it. Admittedly, he had spent most of his evening watching those closed doors, and was rewarded only now by their opening.

"Lord Leo," Niles said, but his liege silenced him hurriedly.

 _"Stay here,"_ Leo stressed, and followed Xander into the crowd.

They disappeared in a moment; it happened so suddenly, Niles felt taken aback. He didn't mind being alone in this crowd, but his temper bristled at his own confusion. _Nothing to do,_ he realized with a growling sigh, _but watch the doors. I'm getting very good at this — maybe Iago can arrange for me to be King Garon's doorman when this is all over._

At the foot of the staircase, Niles saw Xander and Leo reemerge from the crowd. Iago appeared beside them, smirking broadly at the crowd. Xander's face remained stoic, but Leo could not hide his discomfort.

"Honored guests, the time has arrived!" Iago exclaimed loudly, silencing the room. "King Garon has bestowed upon me the pleasure of presenting his _four_ royal daughters to you. Silence, please!" Iago grimaced at a brief burst of excited chatter. "As was declared several weeks ago before the assembly, the young princess, Azura — whom was so long ago cruelly stollen away from her loving father and family — has been rescued from Hoshido!"

There was a pause. Slowly, a hesitating, short applause poked through the stillness. Niles grimaced, wishing he could turn around and spit on the first nobleman he found. _Azura was probably expecting this response,_ he thought, recalling her previous allusions to her poor childhood in Nohr. _But for it to actually happen…_ He sighed again, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Iago calmed the room easily this time. He gestured wordlessly to the staircase, and the music that Niles had hardly noticed all evening due to the constant cacophony of conversation now burst forward with sudden confidence. Sweet sounds filled the room and rang in the high ceilings, as Lady Camilla led her sisters down the staircase.

Camilla wore a low black dress and moved with the gleaned experience of years of court parties. Azura followed several steps behind, her head held high, but her eyes without the pride she feigned; her dress was also dark and glittered like stars. Elise began behind Azura, but her underdeveloped court manners and excitement caused her to skip dangerously down the stairs, until she walked between Azura and Camilla. She paused on each step to wave to her people, looking the very picture of fresh innocence in her white dress, decorated with pink and red roses.

Niles smirked. He was admittedly glad to see more familiar faces. He watched the sisters reach the bottom step, curtsy to their guests, and then take their brothers' arms. Elise latched on to Leo's arm with such force, Leo teetered. Azura took his other arm more gently, quickly helping him to right himself. Camilla stopped to give Xander a smile, then took Iago's offered arm; Niles grimaced for her sake. Xander's eyes moved back to the staircase, and Niles' gaze followed.

Corrin stood at the top, her face far redder than make-up could ever make it. Her dress was modest, with shoulders but no sleeves. The color was white, but of a different shade than her youngest sister's dress. She wore a white tiara, white gloves, and white shoes peeked out from her long skirt when she took a step. Niles self-consciously glanced down at his black vest and trousers; he wondered whether the color scheme was merely customary, as Xander had said, or if there was some deeper meaning behind the black and white of himself and Corrin.

Niles pushed his thoughts away and focused on Corrin. She was nearing the end. Her eyes were wide and she watched every step she took on the long staircase, as though terrified of tripping. Niles could almost laugh at the idea. He waited for the kind words, the official declaration that Corrin was "out" — but no one spoke. Niles knew enough to realize that this was not the season for debutantes, and maybe that was the extent of the silence; but part of him relished the idea that Corrin was just as much an outcast to this court as he was himself.

Corrin took Xander's arm tentatively. He whispered something to her, and she startled. She turned to the crowd and curtsied. Niles hoped she would see him and react, but if she noticed him, she hide it perfectly.

Corrin took Xander's arm once more, and he declared, "Please, join us in the dining room for supper!" The royal princesses and their escorts led the way into the dining room. Niles stood still, hating himself and his lonely feelings. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around angrily, but found the same blond nobleman from before smirking at him.

"Need a friend?" he asked. He nodded at the red-haired woman who stood beside him. She still hung on his arm, but her face was now marred by a ferocious scowl.

Selena released Odin's arm and took Niles'. He stared at her, and her cheeks grew redder than her hair. "Don't say anything!" she growled between her teeth. "I couldn't care less how ridiculous you look, standing all alone, swooning for Lady Corrin. I have to do this!"

Niles rolled his eyes. "I'm not swooning — and why do you have to do this?"

"Black mail!" Odin declared, giving Niles a victorious grin. Niles noticed a thin layer of sweat on Odin's brow; he seemed giddy with nervousness. "The great **Odin Dark** shall desire payment at a later date." Odin glanced at Selena's scowl. "Great, great payment…"

Selena fumed, "Can we just get inside already? I'm starving!"

"You're both idiots," Niles interjected. A smirk, however, tugged at his lips.

Odin shook his head. "Aw, I know that's just your way of showing appreciation. Now let's get moving, tut-tut! Lady Corrin's waiting for you!"

They followed what was left of the crowd inside, Odin and Selena exchanging angry banter. Niles still grinned, but not out of spite. Odin was right — Niles felt thankful.

* * *

Inside the dining room, the guests were split between several different tables. Corrin was glad when she was seated at the same table as her five siblings; her relief wavered, however, when her father took the seat at the head of the table, and Iago sat in the chair to his right. Corrin could not help sighing when strangers claimed the remaining seats across from her.

She turned to Leo, who sat beside her, and whispered, " _What happened to Niles?"_

Leo raised one eyebrow. He carelessly flexed his fingers, and Corrin thought he was pointing across the room. She looked, but recognized no one but Silas and Kaze at the next table. She turned back to him and was further confused to see him glaring at her. He flexed his fingers again, and Corrin looked; this time, she noticed Selena occupying the seat across from her. Selena was talking to a man with short, straight white hair. The man turned and Corrin audibly gasped.

Every eye at her table was on Corrin immediately. Her face burned, but she saw the humor in her embarrassment when she noticed how hard Niles was struggling to keep a straight face. "S-sorry," she stuttered, "I… The plate is hot."

Several people raised an eyebrow. One or two strangers began to poke at their own plates and silverware, as though testing Corrin's veracity. Iago simpered and explained that all the plates had been warmed, so that the food would be remain at a comfortable temperature. When the guests seemed satisfied with such an answer, they focused less on Corrin; but Corrin noticed her father shoot her a glare.

 _"Try to calm down,"_ Azura whispered from Corrin's other side.

 _"I'm not hyper!"_ Corrin whispered back, sighing in exasperation. _"I just didn't recognize him! What did Camilla do?"_

Someone kicked Corrin's shin, lightly enough that she just barely jumped. She stared at Niles, who smirked in response. Corrin smiled back. _I'm sorry,_ she thought, _I didn't mean to overreact!_

The servers soon entered, carrying trays of appetizers. From what her siblings had said, Corrin knew that the meaty foods on these trays were the bulkiest members of the meal; following the appetizers would be salads and some broth, then to finish, rich cakes for dessert. Then it would be time to dance.

Corrin spotted Jakob almost immediately. She had been warned of his appearance as a lowly waiter tonight, and so did not start as she had when she saw Niles. Jakob greeted Corrin causally, in the same pleasant manner he had greeted every other guest, and offered her something from his tray. Corrin noticed a slip of paper tucked under one corner; she glanced at Jakob, who recommend the appetizer the paper sat on. Corrin took it with an excited hand.

Soon, everyone had food and conversation. When she thought no one was watching, Corrin spread the paper out on her lap, discovering it to be a note written on a napkin.

 _Is my haircut that_ _bad?_

Corrin wanted to laugh, but she managed to keep herself quiet. She dainty took a sip of water and pretended to listen to the conversation. She knew Niles was watching her and made a big show of her thoughtfulness. Then she pretended to drop her fork and bent down to pick it up. As she had expected, there was pencil waiting for her — dropped by Jakob or Niles, she wasn't sure. She put the pencil on her lap and the fork on the table. Without staring at the napkin, she wrote her response.

 _I think you're perfect._

She folded the napkin up the same way it had come. Jakob was soon at her side again, offering her wine and slipping the napkin onto his tray. He then moved on to Leo, then Elise, then Xander at the other end of the table. They all acted as though the napkin was not there. Jakob finally rounded the corner of their table and offered a drink to Niles. He chose the glass where the napkin was hidden.

Corrin smiled brightly. _Is this what it's like to be a spy?_ she wondered. _It's so exciting! I'm good at it, too. There are ten people seated at this table, and no one notices mine and Niles' notes._

"Lady Corrin?" a voice asked, breaking into Corrin's triumph. "… Lady Corrin?"

"Huh?" Corrin sputtered. Blushing, she rushed to say, "I mean, yes?"

An older man was addressing her, seemingly one of her father's rich guests. He had a pleasant smile and dark eyes, and his wrinkled face had a harmless appearance. His voice was kind. "Shall you be dancing this evening?"

"Yes, sir," Corrin answered in a small voice. "I plan to do a lot of dancing tonight, if my partner agrees."

Corrin felt another kick under the table. She wondered if that was Niles' way of protesting.

The man chuckled. "Well, if you're in need of a dancing partner, then please consider accepting my son for a jig or two. He's a strong young man and an excellent dancer, and he enjoys it ever so much. He's seated at that table over there, do you see?"

The man gestured to the table directly behind Corrin. She followed his direction to a very tall, brown haired boy of seemingly just eighteen. He must have felt their eyes on him, for he suddenly turned around, revealing an embarrassed, freckled face. Corrin smiled at him, and he blushed deeper.

"He is very handsome," Corrin told the boy's beaming father, turning back to her table. "I would be so happy if he would ask me to dance."

The man's dark eyes brightened. "How kind of you, princess! Thank you!"

Leo poked Corrin's side. _"You can't agree to dance with everyone,"_ he warned.

 _"One poor boy is not everyone,"_ she retorted.

 _"If you keep on agreeing, then soon every father and mother will be pushing their sons on you. And think about how ridiculous you'll look later on, when your_ you-know-what _is announced."_

 _"Oh."_ Corrin's smile wavered. _"I didn't think of that."_

Jakob was at her side again, recommending a small piece of fish. Corrin took his suggestion and found a napkin once more hidden under the plate. She unfolded the message on her lap.

 _You're not dancing with him._

Corrin smirked. She took up the pencil, which still lay on her lap, and scribbled another note.

 _Then you'll just have to dance every one with me tonight._

This time, she couldn't wait for Jakob to return; she threw the napkin on the floor and gently tapped Niles' foot with her shoe. He seemed to understand, for immediately his knife fell to the floor.

Corrin giggled into her real napkin, watching Niles' face as he read the note on his lap. He smirked in response.

Azura tapped Corrin's arm. _"I suggest you two stop passing notes,"_ she murmured, humor in her tone. _"The governess is watching."_

Corrin glanced at Xander to see him giving Niles a heavy look. Niles picked up his silverware and focused on cutting his meat, pretending not to notice Xander. Corrin bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

"Xander," Elise spoke up, sounding bored now that she had finished her appetizers, "will you dance with me first?"

Xander turned to look at his sister and his expression immediately softened. "Of course, Elise," he answered. "It would be an immense honor to escort my little sister."

Corrin felt as though she had been slapped. She was sure Xander had not meant for his words to be a reminder, but they did recall Corrin to tonight's plans. _Elise is in danger,_ she thought, disgusted with herself, _and you're flirting!_

She didn't look at Niles again throughout dinner. He tried to call her attention a few times by poking her under the table, but she ignored him. No more napkins appeared on the trays.

Corrin focused instead on being a perfect princess. She answered questions correctly, was vague when inquires became too personal, and always referred to her father as the expert authority. Her siblings seemed pleased, for Xander no longer frowned at her, but even nodded his approval at times. Camilla constantly exclaimed, "Isn't she precious?" and the whole table would echo their agreement.

Most of the attention was on Corrin or King Garon. Occasionally, Niles would be asked a question. He replied quietly and concisely, so that soon, people found him too bland to ask anything more. When they began to ignore him, Selena stepped in and whispered with him.

 _I'll have to thank her later,_ Corrin thought. She felt guilty for ignoring Niles herself. _It's not his fault I was so thoughtless._

Corrin was startled when Jakob reappeared offering a tray of cakes. "Dessert?" she asked in surprise. It was an awkward statement, she realized quickly, but Azura's laughter covered it up.

"Princess Corrin adores cakes," Azura told the curious guests, "though I suspect our sister, Elise, is even more fond of them."

"That's right!" Elise exclaimed, loudly spearing one of the cakes on her plate. She laughed as she waved it about, chattering, "I just love when they're filled with chocolate! Those are my absolute favorites. Of course, fruit cakes are good, too. Oh, or pudding cakes! I think I like custard cakes even better, though. What about you?"

Suddenly, the entire table was being polled concerning the cakes. Corrin and her siblings all smiled and laughed at Elise's cheer; the guests themselves seemed to find her personality startling yet pleasantly amiable. Amidst the mirth, however, Corrin felt some sorrow seeing the light Elise brought to the conversation. _Xander, Leo,_ she thought, watching her brothers' low expressions, _you feel it, too._

Corrin made the mistake of glancing at King Garon. He watched Elise with narrowed eyes — he was obviously angry. Elise, even Corrin could see, did not act as a subservient princess should. Despite how happy Elise was making the courtiers, she was not behaving appropriately.

Iago whispered something to King Garon, who nodded. Then Iago stood up and Corrin's heart jumped. Her shoulders tensed, and she considered charging the serpent now to save them all the trouble of dealing with him diplomatically later. Leo put a hand over hers. _"Relax,"_ he stressed.

Iago raised a glass and called for silence. He was smirking, but not kindly. "Honored guests! It is time to enter the ballroom and partake in some music and entertainment. Lady Corrin shall open the floor; however, before we open the doors, King Garon wishes me to make a proclamation on behalf of himself and the royal family."

Corrin's breath caught. She clasped Leo's hand so tightly, he flinched. Finally, her eyes went to Niles. This time, he was not looking for her; his attention was narrowed on Iago.

"Lady Corrin should have been presented in the proper debutante season of her eighteenth year," Iago continued. "She was not due to a frailness of mind that has plagued her since childhood."

Corrin thought she heard Azura sigh. _Is she offended for me?_ Corrin wondered briefly. Corrin herself could hardly understand Iago's speech, for her mind was racing onto its conclusion.

"Her family is overjoyed that she has finally overcome her frailties in order to be here, a proper princess, this evening." Iago's smirk widened. "So overjoyed, so full of relief, that her father, King Garon, is now anxious to see his young daughter married."

Corrin's heart leapt once more. Iago gestured grandly towards the bottom of the table, towards Niles. Corrin stared at him, but he looked towards Leo. Leo nodded vaguely, and Niles rose to his feet.

"King Garon," Iago continued, "has promised the hand of Princess Corrin to Sir Niles. They shall be a formidable couple in this court, certainly," Iago sneered. "In honor of their engagement, the king has allowed them to open the ballroom together."

Corrin was slow to respond. She could feel everyone's eyes on her now. Niles calmly strolled around the table to her chair. He pulled it out for her and she stood. She took his arm and he led her wordlessly towards the double doors of the ballroom.

As they passed Jakob, Corrin notice him give Niles a warning glare. It was unexpected, and harkened her back to when Silas and Kaze had fought for the right to "save" Corrin from Niles. Now, she could still feel the startled glances of her father's guests on her neck; she thought she could taste the anxiety of her siblings and friends as she moved with Niles to ballroom doors.

 _"You won't ever need anyone else,"_ Corrin had promised Niles — so long ago, it seemed. _"You'll never feel lonely again. I promise!"_

"Niles," she whispered, "thank you."

"For what?" he murmured.

"For… everything, I guess."

He smirked. "This isn't goodbye, Corrin. This is the beginning."

She nodded. "Good."

The doors slid open. The ballroom lay glittering and empty before Niles and Corrin. Everything shone — the domed roof was gold, the walls were gold, the floors were shining, shimmering gold. Ornate candleholders decorated the walls, their red flames and dark shadows adding some contrast to the yellow gleam. There was a staircase even in this room, leading to thin a balcony above the dance floor. An orchestra was assembled near the stairs; when the musicians noticed the dazzled couple standing in the doorway, their instruments sprang to life. A sad, slow waltz began to play.

Corrin looked at Niles. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He grinned. "Of course. Are you? I don't want you holding me back."

Corrin laughed lightly. "Well, that's not the most romantic thing you could have said at this moment."

"Let me get you on the dance floor, then I'll show you romance. Your brothers have been tutoring me."

Corrin laughed again. Niles led her to the center of the floor and she followed with the grace her sisters had taught her. He bit his lip in concentration as she twirled in front of him; they were suddenly facing each other. "That went rather well," she murmured, placing her left hand on his shoulder. He put his right hand on her waist and took her free hand in his.

"I told you," he said, "I've been practicing." They began to waltz.

Niles held Corrin close. The awkwardness Corrin had felt all evening was slowly but surely falling away. The instructions of her sisters echoed in her mind, and she had to concentrate to hear and obey each one. She had expected this moment to be uncomfortable and difficult, yet Niles made it easy. He wasn't dancing reluctantly, as Corrin had feared he would; he seemed happy to dance for her sake.

Suddenly, Corrin noticed other couples waltz onto the floor. She and Niles were no longer alone — the gold and lights no longer existed just for them. Corrin was glad, however, for she felt safer lost in the waves of silk and lace that were flowing over the ballroom's floor.

"Where's Elise?" Niles murmured. Corrin's eyes widened and she made a quick sweep of the room. Her tense shoulders relaxed immediately when she noticed her sister being escorted onto the floor by Xander.

"She's safe," Corrin whispered simply. Niles followed her gaze, then nodded. He smirked.

"It's very comforting to have a brother such as Lord Xander, isn't it?" he asked. "I mean, if anything's wrong — anything at all, he just charges in and takes care of it. He may have as much grace as a drunken ox, and his intentions are certainly not selfless, but, still… At least you'll always have him."

Corrin smiled widely. "Yes, I only realized that myself, recently." She hesitated, then whispered, "You know, Niles, I think you have him like that, too."

Niles opened his mouth to answer but gasped instead. He dropped Corrin's hand and clutched at his stomach; Corrin saw the hilt of a short blade protruding from Niles' side. His knees buckled but Corrin was too weak from shock to catch him. Niles sunk to the floor and a woman nearby let out a scream. Corrin raised her eyes to stare into the dark eyes of a stranger, dressed in the rich costume of a nobleman; then he turned and fled into the crowd.

Corrin glanced one last time at Niles. _I'm sorry…_ she thought, tears springing to her eyes. She charged into the panic.

* * *

 **Ending note: I hope you all enjoyed the references to previous chapters I sprinkled throughout this update. I was very happy to see everything tie together in this way. The next chapter will be very different from its predecessors, as there will be a fight scene - shocking for a _Fire Emblem_ story, I know. Thank you for reading. **


	31. Assassins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-one:** **Assassins**

Xander had seen everything. Admittedly, he had been watching Corrin and Niles very closely since they had taken to the floor. His attention had been only slightly diverted by Elise, for once she was under his care, Xander's anxieties had been greatly soothed. Instead of fearing for his youngest sister, Xander began to fear for Corrin and Niles; and though Xander himself had been satisfied with their interpretation of Iago's plans for that evening, the arrival of that dreaded hour brought with it new doubts which the prince could not silence.

 _Does Iago really see value in keeping Niles as a pawn?_ Xander wondered, absentmindedly waltzing with Elise. She laughed gaily and said something, but Xander did not hear her. _Does Iago even trust his own temptations of riches and glory to keep Niles under thumb — or is there a back-up plan for his vengeance hidden somewhere in this room tonight?_

His eyes wandered back to Corrin and her beau; in that moment, Niles let out a weak scream and collapsed. Xander heard Corrin's shocked exclamation, and watched her lunge — though weaponless — at the swiftly retreating assailant. The soft music that had been playing was immediately swallowed by the sickening panic of men and women.

Elise clung to Xander, shivering in his arms. "Oh gods…" she murmured, her voice betraying her terror, "Corrin, Niles!"

Without warning, Elise moved to fling herself into that roaring mass; Xander, though startled, reacted quickly by grabbing her arm and dragging her back to him. Elise kicked and shouted to be free, but Xander trapped her in his arms, his fingers digging desperately into her skin. "Stop it," he growled. "Stop it!"

"They need me!" Elise exclaimed, crying in her panic. "My staff — I need to heal them!"

"They're after you, Elise!" Xander shouted. "Stop fighting me, damn it! You can't go to them!"

"Why?" she screamed back, glaring at Xander. "Why would anyone want to hurt me? Corrin and Niles are the ones making Father look bad! They're the targets… Not me!"

She kicked Xander again; but still, he held her fast. "You don't know what you're talking about!" His mind, however, flew back to his earlier doubts. _Why Niles? Why him before anyone else — why waste a pawn? Iago, he must have never trusted Niles in the first place. But without Niles, our interpretation of Iago's plan falls apart. We have no idea what's happening. We walked into a trap._

"Lord Xander!" Laslow was beside him, his expression grim. "I've brought your Siegfried, as promised, my lord. Now, please allow me to escort the princess to safety, as we discussed."

"Where's Peri?" Xander demanded. "I ordered both of you here."

"Yes, well… When the fighting began, she got a little carried away."

"Damn it!" Xander exclaimed. "We don't know who the enemy is — she can't be killing whomever she wishes. Never mind, I'll take care of her myself. Take Elise to her room and _do not leave_ until I come!"

"No!" Elise cried. She tried once more to run, but Laslow grabbed and held her in the same way Xander had. Elise continued to put up a fight, but Laslow was stronger than he appeared.

"Please, princess," Laslow muttered, his voice calm and soothing, "they just want to protect you."

Elise shook her head, crying, "But you're wrong." Frustration and horror had sapped her strength, and Elise could no longer resist Laslow as he prodded her gently towards the dining room doors.

As his little sister left his sight, Xander's anxiety immediately returned three-fold; he drew Siegfried, clenching his fists painfully around the hilt, trying to draw strength from the weapon. He took a slow, deep breath, then charged into the fray.

All around him, people were screaming. Terrified women were running in different directions, seemingly torn as to whether to escape into the dining room or into the dark garden whose doors stood at the other end of the room. Men brought out concealed weapons and attacked anyone who appeared armed, so that often noblemen who had so recently been enjoying conversation at the dinner table now struggled against one another.

These clashes were quickly ended, however, by Peri. She would appear out of nowhere, dressed in her beautiful ball gown and wielding an iron sword. True to her name, she would parry weapons out of the inexperienced hands, and threaten worse if the noblemen didn't disperse and retreat.

Xander decided to forgive Peri's disobedience. His attention left her and centered on Odin and Selena, who stood guarding the back doors to the garden. They were directing the crazed nobility towards the winding garden paths, promising the freedom and safety of their carriages in the stable yard beyond. Odin and Selena managed to coax most of the guests into the darkness by wearing confidence on their faces and wielding steel in their hands.

Though this struggle was unexpected, Xander's allies had all risen to the occasion. Xander didn't know where to go; he didn't seem particularly needed anywhere. He strode against the tide moving towards the garden exit until he found where Niles had fallen. Even here, Jakob had reacted and began to care for Niles' wound.

"Lord Xander," Jakob greeted calmly as Xander approached, "are you all right, my lord?"

Xander nodded. "Is he…?"

"Alive," Niles croaked, smirking. His face was grey from pain. "Sorry… to disappoint."

"A simple knife wound," Jakob reported to Xander, "seemingly not poisoned — he is still alive, after all. I'll take him and the other injured into the dining room for treatment. Where's Lady Corrin?"

"She went after the assailant," Xander answered, his own anxiety growing. "She's unarmed, without even her dragonstone for protection."

"That might be for the best, my lord," Jakob said, grimacing. "The guests are panicked enough without their princess transforming into a dragon before their eyes."

Xander was not sure he agreed, so said nothing further. He glanced quickly around the rapidly emptying room, but saw no sign of his sister.

Niles pointed wordlessly upward. Xander followed Niles' gesture and saw Corrin leaning over the railings of the second floor. Xander left them immediately, rushing towards the stairs and his sister.

Xander was at the base of the stairs when he heard a yelp of pain behind him. He spun around and barely missed the tip of a knife aimed at his arm. Then Beruka was before him, a small hatchet in her hands; she struck her enemy in the shoulder, and he fell to the floor.

Beruka raised her eyes to Xander. "Are you all right, my lord?" she asked monotonously.

Xander nodded, noticing some blood on Beruka's clothing. "Was that your cry, Beruka?"

Beruka seemed almost amused. "Not I, my lord, I'm sure. I've been battling this man for sometime, exchanging blows. This blood on me is mostly his." She knelt down and felt the man's pulse. She shook her head. "I was trying to avoid killing him. I wasn't sure he was an enemy or merely a scared fool."

"I'd rather a stranger die than a friend," Xander muttered bitterly. Beruka nodded.

"And rather a friend die than Nohr," she finished. "I know your heart, my lord, strange as that may sound coming from me. However, remember that if you want to know what happened here tonight, you will need to leave someone alive at the end."

Xander grimaced. "Wise words, Beruka. I'll try to keep them in mind and keep my temper in check."

"For your sake as well, my lord. Haste often results in failure and death."

Xander nodded and rushed up the stairs. He took two steps at a time, then three. His mind spun, demanding answers that he didn't have. _Who here is a conspirator?_ Xander wondered. _Is there one or more? Is every armed man an enemy?_

Xander saw Corrin still at the banister. "Corrin!" he exclaimed. She whirled around, her face white.

"He's gone!" she cried. "The assassin… He went up here, but he disappeared. He's just gone!"

Xander approached Corrin and looked over the railing. The ballroom was nearly empty, now; the last guests were pouring out of the doors at either side of the room. The only people who remained were the injured, still and waiting for one of Xander's allies to bring them into the safety of the dining room.

"Where's Niles?" Corrin suddenly exclaimed. "I can't see him anymore. Niles!"

Xander began to answer her, but Corrin darted too quickly towards the stairs. He called for her, but her shriek made Xander's own words die incomplete.

Xander lunged forward. Two armed men were on the stairs, one wielding a long knife, the other a bloodied dagger. Corrin held her left arm close to her, blood seeping from her shoulder and through her fingers. The men grabbed at her, but she nimbly jumped back up the stairs.

Xander rushed in front of her and slashed his sword in a warning arc. The two men stepped back. The man with the knife recovered first and crouched low; he shot forward, his blade pointed upwards, and scored the skin of Xander's stomach. Xander raised his sword and drove it into the man's unguarded chest. He fell dead at Xander's feet.

The second man took several steps backwards, retreating down the stairs. Xander followed, Beruka's words echoing in his mind. _"If you want to know what happened, you'll have to leave some of the conspirators alive."_

His enemy fled down the stairs. Xander turned Siegfried in his hands and tossed it, hilt first, towards Corrin. She caught his weapon, and Xander took the dagger from the dead man's hands. "Stay here," Xander growled to Corrin. Then he charged down the stairs.

The man jumped the last five steps and stumbled towards the exit, where Selena and Odin still stood guard. Xander screamed, "Stop him!" Immediately, Odin lunged forward and tackled the man. There was a scuff, the man using his dagger to damage Odin's left leg. Odin cursed but held the man down. Selena surged forward, raising her own small sword. "Don't kill him!" Xander commanded.

Selena hesitated, then struck with her sword. The blade ripped through the struggling villain's clothing, locking his short cape to the floor. Odin cautiously crawled off of the enemy, dragging his left leg behind him. Xander and Selena grabbed the man's arms, hefting him to his feet and ripping his clothing free from Selena's blade. Xander slammed him against the wall and Selena took Xander's stolen knife to press against their hostage's neck.

"Tell us who you are," Xander growled, "and what happened here tonight."

The man's eyes widened, but his voice was shockingly calm. "My name is pointless, as I am now a dead man. I will tell you what happened, however, in return for a merciful death."

"Granted," Xander said. "Now, quickly."

"We were hired by Advisor Iago to murder certain questionable members of the court. I and my two cousins were members of a disgraced noble family. We were promised, if our mission was successful, that our family would be restored to its previous prestige. But you killed one cousin and his brother, I am sure, is dead, too. Obviously, we have failed."

"Who were you to kill?" Xander pressed.

"Our hit list included three people: Sir Niles, wanted dead for conspiring against the royal family; Lady Corrin, wanted dead for conspiring with her treacherous fiancé; and Lady Elise, wanted dead for various acts of treason during this war with Hoshdio." The man suddenly grimaced, and Xander recalled Elise's cheer and charm at dinner. "We questioned her death, sire," the man mumbled, "but Advisor Iago promised we were acting for the king's glory!"

Xander shook his head. "Your story sounds almost noble, but it does not explain why there are so many bodies in this room."

"I can not answer that. I fought to stay alive; others most likely did the same."

"Then this was just a mess of misunderstanding," Odin murmured, his voice weak. He leaned against the wall and pressed a hand to his wounded leg. "All these people, dead or wounded, just because of three conspirators. This was a trap, my lord! Iago must have let them keep their weapons so they would kill each other."

Xander nodded. He felt sick; his mind was torn between grief for his people and murderous hatred for Iago. Xander stared coldly at the last conspirator before him. "Now, your wish?" he said, almost a question.

The man nodded. "Thank you, Lord Xander."

Xander used the knife of this man's cousin to finish him; the man fell dead before the familiar blade, his face eerily peaceful. Xander glanced down at him, then closed his eyes briefly. "Corrin would not have approved," he murmured. He turned to Selena. "She is upstairs, wielding Siegfried. Bring her to me." Selena nodded and flew towards the stairs.

Odin was still lying against the wall. Xander approached him, grimacing at the shallow leg wound. "If I help you, can you walk to the dining room? Someone can heal you there."

"Yes, sir," Odin mumbled. "This is nothing for the great… **Odin Dark**! Of course," he laughed weakly, "I was also rather battered and cut up while escorting people out of the door. I'm just feeling… a little overwhelmed."

"Rest then, until Corrin comes. I'll stay and keep you safe."

Odin nodded and closed his eyes. Xander turned from him and looked out into the darkness of the garden doors. There was a faint gleam of lanterns from the back of the stables, and someone was hurrying from that direction.

"Brother!" Leo called as he limped into the light of the ballroom. He stumbled back in shock, however, as he noticed the injured bodies still occupying the room. "My gods," he murmured, then fell beside Odin, "what happened? Was I completely useless tonight?"

"You saw the guests to safety?" Xander asked.

Leo nodded. "Camilla and I put as many into the carriages as we could. Most drove away without waiting for assistance."

"Then your use tonight has been immeasurable to the families who might otherwise have lost the loved ones you escorted." Xander declared.

Leo shook his head. "But what about my family? Where's Elise, and Corrin, and Niles?"

At that moment, Corrin rushed into their midst. Her white dress was horrendously spoiled by the red stream from her shoulder. She held Siegfried in one shivering hand. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and she cried as she laid her weary head on Leo's shoulder. "You're all right!" she exclaimed.

"Corrin!" Leo shouted, grabbing her by her forearms. "What happened to you? You're injured…"

"Where's Elise?" she asked, looking from Leo to Xander.

"In her room," Xander said, "with Laslow. She's safe, Corrin."

"And Camilla?"

"Outside," Leo answered, "seeing the last guests into their carriages."

"Then… Niles?" Corrin murmured, her voice growing weaker.

Xander took Siegfried from her hand, and she collapsed soundlessly into Leo's arms. Selena crept up behind them and tried to help Odin to his feet; he too was unconscious, but groaned in response. Xander sheathed his sword and propped Odin up on his own shoulder, nodding for Selena to do the same. Then he turned towards Leo. "Can you carry Corrin?" he asked.

Leo bent low and swept Corrin into his arms. His eyes widened. "That was easier than I thought it would be," he admitted.

Selena smirked. "Great, then take Odin, too."

Together, they all stumbled in the direction of the dining room. Xander searched the faces of each injured person they passed, and was relieved to find that most of the wounded bodies he saw still lived. Jakob, Arthur, Effie, Silas, and Kaze were clearing the room, bringing the injured into the dining room. Xander stopped Effie to ask for a death toll, and she reported only five strangers — three of whom, Xander knew, had been the assassins.

"Is it wrong," Xander murmured to Selena as they trudged wearily through the dining room doors, "to be relived I do not recognize the dead?"

Selena shook her head. "Probably, my lord. I know the feeling all too well — it keeps me up at night, tossing and turning in alternating guilt and comfort. To watch anyone lose a life is hard, but to experience it yourself is excruciating. You're just like every other man, Lord Xander — you prefer the lesser evil."

Xander nodded, consoled. He now noticed how changed the dining room appeared since dinner, just an hour or so before. The chairs that had so recently been filled by dazzling nobles were now mostly empty; what few still held people were occupied by dazed men and women whose sparkling jewelry was, for the most part, dulled by blood. On the tables themselves were laid many guests. Healers were rushing about binding what wounds weren't infected, and clamoring for staffs to close worse injuries. Xander noticed two bodies with open, lifeless eyes, but as Effie had said, neither one was familiar.

Selena helped Odin to a chair. Xander quickly left them and followed Leo further into the room. They were quickly sidetracked by Jakob, who appeared aghast by Corrin's injury. He led them to an empty seat where Xander was startled to see Elise already working tirelessly. She was binding bandages around Niles' stomach.

"You idiot!" she yelled at Niles, who still looked pale. "If you want to get in good with me, then you have to tell me when my life's in danger!"

"Hey, I would have been fine telling you," Niles muttered, grimacing as Elise pulled the bandage tighter around his wound, "so complain to your big brother."

"I beg your pardon?" Leo exclaimed.

Niles startled, and Elise jumped. She whirled around to glare at her brothers, fixing Xander with a longer, harder stare. "You big dummy!" she screamed, yanking once more on the bandage and causing Niles to curse in pain. "You've been hiding an assassination attempt from me?"

Xander glanced disapprovingly at Niles. "Who told you?" he asked.

"Laslow," Elise answered, tossing her hair angrily. " _He's_ a gentleman. He understands that a girl has to know when she's in trouble. You people, on the other hand, are stupid dumb idiots!"

Niles swiped the bandages from Elise's hands. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he growled, "but I want Jakob as a nurse."

In Leo's arm, Corrin laughed lightly. Xander turned to her, noticing that her eyes were open and her face, though pale and haggard, was happy with relief. Leo set her down gently on the chair beside Niles. She immediately winced and touched her injured shoulder, then slowly leaned sideways to rest against Niles. "I… I think I've lost a bit of blood," she murmured. "I feel sort of… dizzy."

Niles tilted his head against hers. "I'm sorry," he muttered angrily. "I should have been able to see this. I should have at least been able to protect you."

Elise came forward and moved Corrin's hand off her shoulder. She frowned. "I have to bind this so the bleeding stops. Um, I'll have to rip the dress to get to the wound, and I can't promise it will be a neat process."

Corrin's white face flushed slightly. Niles smirked. "Don't be embarrassed on my account," he said.

Leo grimaced. "It's your side that's injured, right? So I can smack your head right now without killing you?"

Jakob stomped over to the bedside, carrying bandages and damp towels. "How are you, lady Corrin?" he asked, his voice panicked. Corrin smiled and replied pleasantly to his questions. Jakob smiled for her, but the expression froze over into icy indifference as he turned to Niles. "I have to check your temperature," he muttered.

"Why?" Niles asked, grinning. "Do you find me hot?"

Jakob's dead smile widened. "Niles, do you know what happens to patients who harass their doctors? They never get better."

Niles frowned and said nothing. Jakob touched Niles' forehead without incident, whispered some instruction to Elise, then strode off to another patient. Xander waited for Jakob to leave, then sighed. "How did he become a healer?"

"His bedside manners," Leo declared, "are best suited to a morgue."

Corrin shook her head weakly. "Oh, no. Jakob's very kind and helpful."

Niles raised one eyebrow. "That's the lose of blood talking," he said. He helped Corrin to sit up, grimacing as he moved. "Princess, mind helping out here?"

Elise came forward, as did Leo, the later propping Corrin up while Elise cleaned and sewed up her shoulder. Corrin moaned in pain and soon fell back into unconsciousness. Xander flinched and had to turn away; it was admittedly difficult for him to watch Corrin be a patient.

Facing this way, Xander saw Azura and Camilla enter the dining room. When they noticed him, they both flew forward, and Camilla nearly tramped Keaton in her frantic haste. "Elise! Darling! My baby sister!" she cried, flinging her arms around her younger sister. "You're all right? You're okay? Your big sister doesn't have to ruthlessly murder anyone tonight, does she, sweetie? I can do it, darling, for you."

"Camilla!" Elise protested. "It wasn't me, anyway! I know what Laslow said, but it doesn't make sense! Corrin and Niles are injured, but I'm fine."

"Corrin?" Camilla's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, my darling!" She rushed towards Corrin, but Leo intervened.

"She's fainted, Camilla, and in pain. Your slobbering over her will just make her feel worse."

"Who did this?" Camilla demanded, whirling around the room. "I will see them hanged and killed and fed only on poisonous bread and then burned alive and—"

"Camilla!" Xander exclaimed. "Calm yourself before you have a panic attack, or cause one. There were three conspirators when this evening began. Now, there are none."

There was a silence in their corner of the room. Lowly, Niles asked, "Were they all out for Elise?"

"They were hired by Iago to kill you, Corrin, and Elise. You were called traitors. They thought they were fighting for Father."

"That's ridiculous!" Leo exclaimed indignantly.

"All the same," Xander replied, "I believe it. I think we can assume that Iago invented Niles' part in this evening in order to make him a distraction — he would have been an easy target for the other assassins, and might have even killed some of us himself. Truly, in this mess any one of us could have been killed, and our killer would have been untraceable. Iago would have been completely innocent in Father's eyes. It was an evil, genius plan."

"But, we can tell Father the truth now, right?" Elise asked, her voice sad.

Camilla shook her head. "Why, darling? Do you think he would believe our words? No one he cares for is dead, and we have no proof except Niles' testimony and the words of some dead men that Iago was behind this. Once again, he has set a trap and slithered out of it without pain."

Elise wiped her eyes. "But… But anyone could have died!"

Xander nodded. He turned to Niles, who still wore an angry, frustrated expression. "Elise is right," Xander said, "the knife that went in your side could have gone in Corrin's back. Indirectly, you saved my sister's life tonight. … Thank you, Niles."

Niles seemed startled, but managed a smirk. "You have my sucky waltzing to thank for that, actually."

"Wait," murmured Azura, her eyes wide. Xander startled, for he had almost forgotten his silent sister was in the room. "Let us tell that to King Garon."

"Tell him that Niles is a bad dancer?" Leo asked.

"That Niles took a stab wound intended for Corrin," Azura clarified, looking thoughtful. "That might just be the key to ensuring their marriage."

"Are we still on that?" Camilla asked, frowning.

"Azura," breathed Elise, "that's perfect! Then Iago can't weasel out of this promise either."

Azura smiled. "What do you say, Xander?" she asked, turning to her brother.

Xander looked down at Corrin's sleeping face. He smiled. "At this point, anything to make her happy."

Niles grinned. Elise clapped her hands. "Hurray! Okay, when Corrin wakes up, _I'm_ giving her the good news! I called it first, hah hah!"

* * *

 **Ending note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was difficult due to being so different from the previous chapters, but a lot of fun to write. And in case you're worried about Niles' male pride being wounded by his early retreat in this battle, don't worry - he'll have his moment to shine in the next chapter.**


	32. Loose Ends

**Author's note: I really love this chapter. I decided to push my author-abilities and tackle the question of why Niles did what he did for Corrin in this story. I think the answer I came up with is very much in character for this Nohrian thief; I hope you guys agree.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem._**

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-two: Loose Ends**

Later that evening, when the moon was high and the royal family was low, sleeping, Niles haunted the castle halls. Each quiet step in the dark brought a stab of pain to Niles' bandaged side. Worse than that pain, however, was the humiliation and guilt eating at his chest. He had been unable to serve his liege that evening. He had been the very first casualty of the night, and had been incapacitated throughout the ensuing battle. Worse still, Corrin had been injured, and he felt responsible.

Frustration gave him the strength to go on. He hobbled through the labyrinth-like palace, dodging guards and searching for Iago. Hours passed in senseless and, he suspected, feverish wandering, until Niles finally rounded a corner and found himself a witness to Iago leaving his chambers. Niles pulled back and hid in the fading shadows of the night, waiting for Iago to step out before him. It happened all too soon, and in his haste to latch onto the advisor, Niles ripped the stitches in his side.

Both men tumbled to the floor. Iago opened his mouth; Niles slapped him silent. "I have a knife in my belt," Niles drawled softly, smirking. "As much as I would love to use it, I'll first give you the chance to explain yourself."

Niles moved his hand from Iago's mouth. Iago spat angrily, then grinned. "I must admit, I didn't expect to see you so soon after your failure this evening," he retorted. "You have even more gall than I thought."

"I know it. You're not telling me anything I don't know… It's making me a little impatient." Niles sat atop Iago's back, one hand poised on his neck. With his free hand, Niles reached into his belt and pulled out the medical knife he had swiped from Jakob's supplies in the dining room. He pressed its point against Iago's skin, and laughed lowly.

"You can't kill me," Iago exclaimed, though Niles heard a buried layer of panic in the voice. "You wouldn't dare! I am King Garon's most trusted servant. Not even Lord Xander has the power to remove me."

"I suppose you still think me too selfish for a suicide mission, hm?" Niles asked, leaning closer to Iago's ear. "But I've got pride, snake. You made me look like a fool. My life might just be worth the trade of seeing the utter desperation in your eyes as I slit your throat." Niles licked his lips. "Yes, just the idea makes me excited!"

Iago growled. "What do you want?"

"Oh ho, a compromise? Enticing, I'll admit. First, I want information: How much did King Garon know of last night's plans?"

"It was my doing entirely. King Garon gave me leave to use you as a weapon against Corrin, provided I dispose of you properly when I was finished. That was the extent of his involvement — the assassination attempts on your life, Corrin's life, and Elise's life were my own embellishments."

"Gotta say, I'm not a fan of your work." Niles frowned. "I figured out what you have against Princess Elise, but why Corrin?"

Iago laughed loudly. "As if I would tell you that! I am worth something to King Garon, yes, but even I am not deluded enough to think my life worth his secrets."

"… Fine. Next question: How will you explain the assassins to his majesty?"

"Assassins in a royal court do not need an explanation. Their existence shall be waved away as nothing more than dissatisfied noblemen. Had anyone important died, be they even Crown Prince Xander or precious Lady Corrin, their ends would have been accepted without pause in such a situation."

Niles grimaced. "You really are a sick dastard."

"You're just jealous." Iago sounded smug. "I suppose the next question is what am I willing to give in order to keep my plot twists from being leaked to King Garon. My answer is that I shall return the favor — King Garon need never know of your own involvement."

"My _coerced_ involvement?"

"I never did like wordplay. Yes, your involvement."

"And my only insurance on this is the fact that our skeletons share a closet. This must be the weakest instance of blackmail these halls have ever seen."

"As you say, we're in the same boat," Iago retorted impatiently. "If either one of us rocks it and tells the king, then we'll both drown. What better insurance could you ask for?" He growled lowly. "If you would but get off of me, we could even shake hands on this deal."

"And I could also die from a mysterious shock of magic," Niles said with a scoff. "Tell you what, you keep your handshake and I'll keep my life. I'll still let you go, but I want another promise from you: You won't interfere in my marriage to Corrin."

"Is that still on?" Iago murmured, and Niles grimaced to hear a sudden ring of amusement in the tone. "I know I did announce your engagement before King Garon's guests, but was there really enough of them left after that massacre to spread your happy news?"

Niles grinned. "Oh yes, there are plenty of flies left to fulfill my purposes. But it makes me think of one more question…" He paused, considering his words. "Why did King Garon agree to the marriage?"

"He didn't," Iago answered, sneering. "You seem to forget what you are, Sir Niles — a gutter rat, and no more. I convinced King Garon to permit me to announce the engagement, but only with the promise that I hide your dirt history as well as that I never let the marriage go through. Considering I had every intention of having you murdered that same night, I felt safe in giving such a vow."

Niles didn't need to hide his surprise or anger, for Iago's vision was still restricted to the walls and floor. In a vague voice, Niles asked, "But I'm alive. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll ask King Garon's permission to proclaim you 'dead' as a result of the attack," Iago said without pause. "Everyone will accept it — most saw your collapse. There's really nothing you can do but accept such an end, _Sir_ Niles; if you press the matter any further with King Garon, you could really wind up dead."

Niles stared at the blade in his hands. _What would happen if I ran him through right now?_ he wondered. _I know — I'll die. … Sorry, Corrin, I really am too selfish for a suicide mission._

Niles returned the medical knife to his belt. He stood up, and Iago immediately scrambled to his feet, rubbing his neck and cursing. "That's it?" Niles muttered. "As long as I give up Corrin, I'm safe?"

"Yes, that's it. Did you really ever believe marriage was possible?" Iago asked, sounding curious. Then he scoffed. "I suppose a pauper turned prince is a fine subject for a fairytale, but it's not reality. If you want riches, rob an estate — that's the closest someone like you can ever come to 'happily ever after'."

Niles said nothing. He watched Iago slink off and disappear down the black corridor. When the last of his footsteps faded, Niles fell back against the wall, clutching his bleeding side and breathing heavily. He was in pain, and knew he had been for some time; but he hadn't noticed in his anxiety to hear Iago's plans.

 _That's it,_ Niles repeated, a weak scoff escaping his lips. _I'm done! I tried — I did try to be honorable and marry that damn woman. Why the hell did I even try? I'm a thief, a street urchin. What do I know about honor?_

Niles moved to stand up, but his body shook in protest. He fell back against the wall, while black spots dotted the orange sunlight growing over the stone floor. _I tried because I wasn't happy being just another one of her allies,_ Niles decided. _I knew I wouldn't be happy until everyone knew she was_ mine. _And I wanted her to be happy, so I tried to charm her family. That's where I went wrong. I have no charm, no honor — it was impossible, a doomed attempt. I was an idiot for trying._

Niles' fingers pressed more tightly to his wound. His side and tembles throbbed, yet he couldn't stop laughing. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ he cackled, his laughter growing steadily weaker. _What now? I guess, honor-wise, I should let her find a man whom she can marry. Hm, I think I'd rather kill her._

His chin drooped against his chest. His laughter left his throat dry and burning. _Just once,_ he thought, his vision fading, _I wish I had said what I was thinking this whole time. I don't freaking care that she's rich; I don't care whether she's got a dowry or a kingdom or a glowing sword. I just… I just… loved her._

Morning came, and Xander found himself standing before the door of his father's audience chamber. _Well?_ he asked himself, grimacing at his still hand placed against the wood. _Knock! You can't accomplish anything on this side of the door._

While his hand remained dormant, Xander's mind raced with memories. _So much has happened since I last visited Father. It was less than a fortnight ago, yet I have changed so much. Last time I stood here, I needed the support of all my siblings to bring me across this threshold; now I stand here alone, for their sakes'. I came here with the purpose of inciting Father to interfere in Corrin and Niles' relationship; but, now, I'm here to help them._

Xander sighed and closed his eyes. "Just let it be the right decision," he prayed. He raised his fist and knocked soundly on the door.

There was a brief pause, which Xander almost hoped would not end. Then a gruff voice shouted through the wood, "Enter!" Xander immediately tensed, snapping his back straight and his chin high. The doors to the audience chamber were pulled open by two guards, revealing King Garon and Iago inside. Garon was seated on his throne, and glared at his son as Xander entered; Iago had been whispering hastily to his master, but fell silent when he noticed the prince.

Xander kept his gaze on his father. He strolled to the foot of the throne and bowed low. "Father," he spoke, "I have come to inquire as to your health. I pray you were not hurt during last night's tragedy."

"Stand up, boy," Garon rumbled lowly. "By the grace of Anankos, I am uninjured. However," here, Garon growled, "I want to know how assassins could have infiltrated my court while all my children and their toy soldiers are home?"

Xander stood tall, wearing confidence he did not feel. _This is a challenge,_ Xander thought, glancing at Iago, who smirked. _That snake — he's trying to wiggle his way out of responsibility by pinning us for negligence._

"I'm sorry, Father," Xander said aloud, repentance in his voice, "I can't understand what happened. When I spoke to Iago about security, he promised me that he would personally check every guest himself."

Iago's eyes widened. He opened his mouth as though to protest, but a scoff from King Garon killed the attempt. Xander had to resist the urge to smirk. _That's right, snake. I will see you drink your poison._

"Iago," Garon muttered, grimacing, "you just informed me that it was Prince Leo's responsibility to check security."

"Y-yes, my lord," Iago agreed, bobbing his head enthusiastically. "I… I suppose it was a mere mix-up, sire, a case of unclear division of duties." Iago sneered at Xander. "A lucky thing your soldiers happened to be armed as well, hm, Lord Xander?"

Xander couldn't afford to hesitate. "Yes," he agreed, "but that was not luck. When Corrin invited many of our allies as guests last night, I saw an opportunity to increase security. I had them armed accordingly, with easily concealed weapons that would not frighten the other guests. I suppose my anxiety was, as you say, 'lucky' in this case."

Iago glared at Xander, but their verbal spar was cut short. King Garon barked, "Tell me, son, how many died in last night's skirmish?"

"Two guests, sire, as well as the three assassins," Xander reported. "Corrin's medics worked quickly and efficiently, and many stayed awake all night to nurse the wounded. Most of the injured guests will be able to return home today." Xander risked a proud smile. "Though so few in number, these soldiers saved countless lives last night; their dedication and skill bring great credit to Nohr."

"So we only lost a handful of aristocrats?" Garon murmured, as though he had not heard the last of Xander's remarks. "None of your siblings were injured?"

Xander shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not so, Father. Camilla and Leo were battered considerably while escorting the panicked guests to their carriages. Though Camilla was only in need of a warm bath and some sleep, she said that Leo was pushed down and his ankle trod on. He tried to hide his injury last night, but that only made it worse this morning. He's been made to rest all day in hopes that the swelling will go down without the cost of a mend staff."

"I would not call that an injury," Garon growled. "It sounds as though your brother was merely careless."

Xander grimaced. He had seen Leo's face that morning, twisted in pain and embarrassment over his bloodless injury. _To think our own father would be the one to revile Leo for what happened…_ Xander clenched his fists, pushing the thought away. _No, Father doesn't mean to be cold. He's tired, and still shaken up by what happened last night._

Despite his excuses, Xander felt angry. Without formality or pause, he declared rather loudly, "Corrin was stabbed."

Garon's face was overcome with shock. Iago looked so startled, he stumbled; his arms, covered in their rich robes, flew out to either side of him as he attempted to balance himself. "W-w-what!" Iago exclaimed, his voice shrill. "Lady Corrin was _stabbed?"_

Xander nodded hesitantly. He was taken aback by this reaction, and his mind was dulled with his own surprise.

"So," Garon murmured lowly, "this is the will of Anankos. Your sister was meant to fall here, at the celebration of her marriage to a street beggar." Garon grinned. "It seems as though her disgrace has reaped divine punishment."

Xander found his composure now, and spoke cooly. "Forgive me, Father, for my vague words. Corrin is not dead, only wounded."

Again, his father startled. "She is alive?" Garon growled. "Why did you not say so, fool! Do you think it amusing to toy with your king?"

Xander bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Father. I… I meant to say that Corrin, though injured, is not dead due to Niles' selfless protection." Xander paused for breath. _All right, I managed to bring Niles into the conversation. Now, to follow Elise's advice and keep "talking him up", as she put it._

"He put his own life on the line to keep Corrin safe. I wished — we all thought you should know, Father, so that you would see that Niles is surely even more deserving of our sister's hand than before."

Garon was stone-faced. Iago still looked anxious, but there was a slight curl to his lips, as though he suspected things would turn in his favor soon. Xander clenched and unclenched his fists; he feared Iago might be right.

"Corrin's suitor is a gutter rat not fit to be seen," Garon declared, delivering his verdict slowly and deliberately. "Saving your sister's life was his duty as a Nohrian subject, and not worth a lifetime of wealth and comfort at the expensive of my coffers. He will give up all claims to Corrin's hand, or he will be executed." Garon slammed his palm against the throne. "And that will be the final word of this topic!"

Xander wanted to protest, but his mouth was dry and his mind slow. He shook his head, trying to ignore Iago's victorious grin that invaded the corner of Xander's vision. "But, Father," Xander finally cried, "you had their engagement publicly announced just last night! How could you change your mind so suddenly, especially in light of all Niles has done for this family since then?"

"What has he done?" Garon rumbled. "I didn't see any heroics last night. All I have is your word, and your testimony, son, seems biased." He smirked. "Iago admittedly misunderstood my consent and announced this ridiculous engagement, but he has already cleaned up the mess: Corrin's beggar will be declared dead, a casualty of last night's tragedy, as you put it. As long as he agrees to be publicly dead, then privately, he may live as long as he likes."

"Father —!"

"Push me any further and I shall have him killed!"

Xander closed his mouth, his eyes, and bowed his head. _That's it,_ he thought, _I've failed. I'm sorry, Corrin. I… I did try._

All the pain of the past few weeks came back to Xander at that moment. _Was it all for nothing?_ he wondered. _This whole journey, this testing of our relationships — was it really pointless? No, at the very least, I learned to trust Corrin's judgement above my own; and Azura taught me to listen before I preach. Leo showed me that he was shockingly a more patient judge of character, and Camilla proved her own confidence in me. And Elise… She's been through a lot as well, just trying to survive the storm of her big brothers and sisters' tempers. She pulled through with all her cheer and love, the strongest of us all. She wouldn't let it end this way…_

"Xander," Garon grumbled, "you may leave, now."

"Father, please," Xander exclaimed, "you must reconsider!"

"Do not question me, boy!" Garon roared. "Or I'll have that rat's head now!"

"Corrin must marry Niles!" Xander said, his voice loud and calm. "They must marry, for then no one would question the child!"

Silence filled the chamber. Within Xander, anxiety seared his lungs and churred his stomach, while his mind screamed in protest at the hasty words that had flown from his mouth. _Elise, what has your wild imagination wrought now?_ Xander thought in despair.

Garon growled lowly. Iago jumped, looking in wide-eyed terror from Xander to his lord. "What is it, my king?" Iago asked in his most groveling voice.

"What child?" Garon spat.

Xander took a deep breath. "Corrin's child, Father — and Niles' child. I'm sorry, I failed my sister. I should have been able to prevent this."

This lie, though fabricated by Xander himself, struck too closely to his own heart and fears. _Oh gods, let this be a lie. I'd rather suffer Hell fires for lying to my father than learn that Niles did betray me._

Garon slammed his fist once more against the throne. It shook, but Iago quivered more violently. "The punishment for such a crime is death!" Garon shouted.

"You can kill him, sire," Xander agreed, the words flowing easily despite his anxious mind, "but that will not save Corrin and Nohr from her disgrace. You can hang Niles tomorrow, but the gallows will not be seen as justice by our subjects and our enemies; rather, his corpse will become a rotting stigma that will forever haunt the proud glory of Nohr and its royal family. I'm not arguing that he does not deserve punishment, Father. I'm only asking you to consider another way, that will allow my sister and your country to escape this sordid secret without stain."

"Your way," Garon muttered, "what is it?"

"Let them marry immediately, Father," Xander said. "No gossip can sprout from that union, however many children it produces. As punishment, let Niles and Corrin be banished from Castle Krakenburg until Hoshido falls. After this… You can decide their fate."

Xander gasped for breath. _I feel dizzy,_ he thought, wishing he could bring a hand up to support his aching head without appearing weak before his scowling father. _Lying seems to have the same effect on a person's body as alcohol._

Suddenly, Garon broke the spell. "In two weeks, have them married before the priest in Izumo. I do not want to see Corrin again until Hoshido or her lover are dead!"

Xander nodded. "…Yes, Father," he replied, his voice calmer than he felt.

"Leave, now!"

"Yes, Father."

Xander glanced briefly at Iago, who cowered slightly behind the throne of his master. Iago seemed terrified and desperate to disappear, but his trembling lips said that he had more excuses and apologies to offer the king. _You got away, snake,_ Xander thought, _but only for now._

Xander turned and strode out of the room. As the doors were closed behind him, he heard his father begin to address Iago; King Garon gave angry cries and curses to the simpering advisor, but the doors closed before Xander could hear what was said.

Alone in the hall, all his strength left him, and Xander slid against the cold wood to the floor. He rested his forehead against his knees and sighed. _For the first time in my life,_ he thought, _I outright lied to my father. All these years, whether I agreed with him or not, I at least played the role he wished of me. But not this time — this time, I openly defied him, just as Corrin did the day she refused to kill Kaze. And I, too, wasn't killed._

 _Is Father not always right then?_

"Xander!"

He raised his head, startled out of his thoughts. Elise came bounding up the hall, her face white and her breath quick. "Xander," she exclaimed again, "are you okay?"

"Yes…" he answered slowly, then smiled for his little sister. "I was just lost in thoughts. It's a lonely place, so I'm glad to see you."

"You're thinking?" Elise's concern was replaced by a pout. "You're sitting here _thinking_ while we're all going out of our minds with worrying and search parties!"

"Search parties? Who's missing?"

"Niles!"

Xander felt his heart lurch. "Niles!" he repeated. "But… I just spoke with Father and Iago…"

Elise shook her head. "No no, nothing's happened to him — I think. I mean, we found him! He's alive, just sort of unconscious."

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"We don't know, 'cause he's still unconscious!" Elise shook her head quickly. "He's been missing since at least this morning, but it might have been even longer! His stitches reopened and he lost a lot of blood. Jakob's taking care of him in the infirmary right now. Come on!"

Xander stood up and followed Elise's anxious trot through the halls. "He just disappeared last night?" Xander asked, and Elise nodded. "Where did you find him then?"

"That's what's so weird," Elise murmured, still hurrying ahead of Xander, "he had collapsed right outside the door… of _Iago's_ room!"


	33. Final Vows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Fire Emblem_.**

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-three: Final Vows**

Corrin sat in a small, sad room off the infirmary. It reminded her of a closet, for there was only enough floorspace for a bed and a chair. The walls had been wallpapered at some point, but it was so long ago, the design had since faded into obscurity. A single window was the only source of light and comfort in that little room, and Corrin clung to its view of the kitchen gardens as a lifeline between reason and despair.

 _I shouldn't have been so naive,_ she thought, trying to keep her eyes on the shining afternoon outside. _I shouldn't have been so selfish._

Inevitably, her gaze was pulled back to Niles. He lay unconscious in the bed, feverish and uncomfortable, a heavy bandage wrapped around his bare torso. His face was grey. Corrin couldn't stand to stare too long, for her own tired mind was apt to play tricks on her; though she knew they were safe in this room, Corrin sometimes saw Niles still lying in the pool of blood she had found him in.

 _An hour ago, panic let me run and search this entire castle to find him,_ she recalled, her nails digging into her forearms as she drew into a tighter ball on the chair. _Now I feel as though it could kill me at any moment._

Another memory soon surfaced. "The fool shouldn't have left his bed,"Jakob had spat as he re-dressed Niles' wound. "If he hadn't ripped my original stitches, he could have been up and about in a few days. Now, not only has he wasted all of my work, he's aggravated the injury — but worse still, his disappearing act has hurt _you_ , Lady Corrin! As soon as he's on his feet again, I look forward to knocking him down…"

At the time, Jakob's threats had unnerved; she had felt defensive for Niles' sake, and a fool for not being able to give a rational reason for his leaving. After sitting and stewing for so long, trying to ignore the pain in her own injured shoulder, Corrin was exhausted. Jakob's threats rang anew in her mind as hopeful promises, and she laughed weakly.

 _Everyone is always looking out for me. My family, my friends — they're all so good to me, far better than I deserve. I should have handled this situation better. I've disappointed every single person I love. Niles was right: Life would have been easier if I wasn't so dependent on other people._

A hoarse croak interrupted her thoughts. "Corrin?" Niles murmured, and she shot out of her dreams, wide awake. She leaned over the bed, relief flooding her emotions of self-pity out of her mind, allowing her to smile for him. He still looked pale, but seeing her elated expression made Niles laugh. "Still happy to see me?"

"I could never be unhappy," she answered breathlessly. "Niles, what happened? No wait, don't answer yet. I don't want to overwhelm you. I was just so worried — we all were! I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, of course. I just want you to know that everyone pulled together to help me look for you! Sorry, does that make you self-conscious?"

Niles scoffed once more, followed quickly by a grimace of pain. He put a hand to his side. "People helped you because they like you, not me. Sorry to get your hopes up, but one waltz and a near-death experience isn't going to make me everybody's best friend. Now, where the hell am I?"

"In the infirmary — or, really in a room off the infirmary. Arthur and Silas carried you here after we found you…" she hesitated, "outside Iago's rooms."

"Ah!" Niles grinned. "I'm sure they had a lot to say about that. Did they search me for coins or jewels before they agreed to carry me here?"

"Don't be cruel," Corrin murmured, feeling personally hurt by Niles' coldness. "They were so helpful, and honestly concerned for you! You had lost so much blood."

"But they _must_ have wondered why I dragged myself out of my sickbed to see Iago. Even your sainted brothers must have felt a little curious at my actions."

Corrin flinched. She felt as though Niles had struck out and slapped her. "What's wrong with you?"

She hadn't meant to shout. Her voice had raised in exasperation and self-defense; Niles' indifference frightened her, and the bitterness he so shallowly hid seemed intended for her. But Corrin's exclamation startled Niles as much as it startled herself. His expression turned suddenly grave, and the energy anger had given his voice fell away in a moment.

"… Am I a good man?" he whispered.

Corrin had to repeat the question silently to herself before she could answer. After a noticeable pause, she answered with a feeble laugh. "That's what's bothering you? Of course you're good!"

"Don't smile," he murmured with the low ferocity of a wind bringing in a storm, "I'm not apologizing for what I said about Silas and Arthur. Of course they questioned my intentions — that's all anyone has done these past few weeks! Despite that, I've nearly killed myself trying to be 'good' for you. But I'm done. Got it, Corrin? I can't go any further without losing my head, and what's the point of dying just trying to please you?"

"I…" Corrin couldn't think. She could barely speak. "I don't want you to work so hard to please me. You don't have to."

"I know," he said, speaking more gently, "and I _do_ love you — but as hard as it is for your damn family to believe, I've got some pride. If I'm going to die for you, it's going to be some horrifying, gory death on a battlefield. I'm not licking anymore boots, begging to marry you, when I really don't care if we get married at all!"

"You… don't want to be married?"

"I already gave you a ring — did it change anything between us?" he barked. "Do you trust me when I say I'm not with you for your title or money or for a roll in the sack?" Corrin nodded dumbly. "Then why the hell do we need to get married? I know I'm not going to leave you, and you say you know it, too. But you wanted me to prove it to your family, so I tried! Damn it, Corrin! I spent weeks trying to impress them, pretending to be a 'good man' when I don't even know what a good man is! I spent weeks trying to wash off my past and claw my way up to your precious society. But I won't come clean! It was wasted effort."

"But it wasn't wasted!" Corrin exclaimed. She curled her hands into tight fists, struggling to hold herself together. "Xander and Leo, Elise and Camilla, and Azura too — they all trust you now! They know you're a good man, because you are! It wasn't pretend. You don't know what a good man is, and maybe I have no right to say this, but I think a good man is someone who is willing to sacrifice and endure for the ones he loves. You did that, Niles! Just like you said, you tried for me."

Corrin gasped for breath. Niles didn't speak, but stared incredulously at her. She watched as more of his anger dissipated from his face. Slowly, his shock eased into a grin; it wasn't cold or threatening, but that familiar impish expression of reluctant love.

"You have an annoying habit of making me feel better about myself," Niles said accusingly. "It's a lot easier to be pissy when you think yourself trash. Sigh… All right, maybe I am a good man, or at least was. But it doesn't change the fact that I traded our marriage in return for my life. I went to see Iago about the assassination attempt. He threatened to tell King Garon about my contract to kill Elise."

"But that's not fair!" Corrin exclaimed, eliciting a scoff from Niles. "I-I mean, you were coerced into that contract. And nothing came of it! Elise is fine, and you were hurt!"

"What does that matter to the king? Reasoning wasn't going to cut it, so I played Iago's game. I laid down my own offer of blackmail, which only got me as far as a standstill with him. We both had to retreat: He agreed to keep his secrets if I keep his and legally stop existing."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll be declared dead and our engagement will be neatly broken and thrown away. I had to agree. I would have been brought before the king and executed on the spot, otherwise. So, I stopped enduring — what does that make me?"

"Human," Corrin answered. Her head spun, but she managed to whisper, "It's okay, we'll figure something out."

"No! Gods, Corrin," Niles pressed a hand to his head, "I don't want to figure anything else out. For weeks I did things your way, but I'm calling it quits now. I'm usurping the reins in this comical endeavor."

She nodded meekly. "Of course. I'll listen to whatever plan you have."

Niles scoffed. "Look at your face. You're so naive! I'm not talking about yet another strategy to make Daddy like me. I'm asking you to say, 'to hell with my family,' and really be mine, Corrin."

"But…" She hesitated. "What does that mean?"

"We're not getting married. It's just never going to happen! But we still love each other, so we'll be lovers. I don't want you to be punished or cause trouble between you and your siblings, so we'll be secret. That's what I wanted from you in the first place. Shadows and sordid affairs are more my forte anyway — marriage is not."

Corrin's thoughts swirled into chaos in her mind. _Did I push Niles into marriage?_ she thought she couldn't remember. _No. No! He asked me. He wanted to respect my family. He tried to for so long, and I did, too. He's not angry with me. He's not! He's just tired of their flaming hoops. I am, too. But…_

"… No," she murmured, "I can't. I don't know why, but I was taught that a man and woman can only be truly happy together after being joined in marriage. You weren't brought up that way, so maybe you can't understand, but it's too hard for me to just throw that ideal away. When I was a little girl, I _wanted_ to be married! Since I met you, I've wanted it even more — though I know I can't possible love you anymore than I already do! For all you've been through these past fews weeks, I wish I could say yes. But I promised my siblings, and I'm not willing to betray them, even for you."

Corrin was shaking now, and her lips were contorted into an anxious smirk. _Mad. I'm going mad._ She couldn't look at Niles. Her chin had sunk to her chest, and she had no strength left to raise it.

"So we've discovered the limits of love," Niles drawled, his tone amused. "Odd, I don't feel any less in love for it. I don't even feel angry. I do feel the slightest tug to murder someone, though."

"I feel disappointed in myself," Corrin admitted. "I feel like I've failed you." Her voice caught, so she continued silently. _I feel sad, too. I feel like I'm trapped in one of Elise's damn romance novels, where the ending is just too tragic to be real._ Tears pricked her eyes now, but she managed to hold back her emotions.

"So, no marriage and no affair," Niles muttered. "We could go back to courting, but what's the point? After this, your father's probably eager to see you married to an appropriate suitor. The minute this war's over, you might be sold to some nobleman, and our only interactions will be with your brother and husband watching."

"No!" Corrin shouted, her voice raising in excitement. "That's not going to happen. I won't let it! I… I thought of another way." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Before this started, you promised me you would never ask me to leave my family."

"And I didn't. I tried to claw my way up in the world; I never wanted to drag you down to my level."

"But I don't consider myself above you! My family did, once — they don't anymore. Regardless, I don't care where we live or what we do! I don't want to hurt my siblings, but I'm not willing to live in pain forever just to please my father. Niles, Xander needs me now — Nohr needs me. But the minute peace is declared, before Iago's poisonous lies can have anymore say in my life, I will renounce my title of princess and run away with you. King Garon won't be able to control me anymore. We can be married! We'll run away and be married and live happily ever after."

"But your siblings?"

"I will always love them and be their sister," Corrin said firmly, more for her own sake than Niles, "and even in running away with you, I won't have betrayed them. You're right, you did prove yourself; and I won't be breaking my promise, because we will be married. After I take off my crown, they will have a choice: They can either stand up to Father and continue to treat me as a sister, or they can cower before him and turn their backs on me. But this time, the path won't be mine to take."

Niles paused, staring at Corrin. "How can you say that so easily now? What's changed?"

Corrin smiled warily. "I don't really know. When you first asked me to marry you, I was terrified of leaving my siblings to begin my own family. But now, I'm not afraid at all. I want to be with you more than anything! You see? These past few weeks really weren't wasted, Niles! We did find out the limits to our love — I won't betray my siblings, even for you — but we also found out that our bond is much stronger than either of us anticipated!"

"… It made me a good man," he muttered.

"… It made me grow up," she agreed.

Niles grinned and took her hand. His thumb twisted the ring she wore on her left hand. "Just so we're clear," he drawled, "we're going to lay-low until after the war. As soon as peace is declared, however, I have your permission to whisk you away in the night and bring you anywhere that will accept us, just as long as we get married there?"

"It's a promise," Corrin said.

"You're insane. _I'm_ insane. But you're on."

"You're both dead!"

Corrin whirled around. The door banged open, revealing Xander's towering, quaking form. His eyes bulged, his face grimaced, and his cheeks burned red. Behind him, peeking at Niles and Corrin with a wide gaze, was Elise. Despite her brother's rage, she giggled conspicuously.

Niles sighed. "How many more times are we going to do this before you learn to knock?"

"Shut up!" Xander shouted, striding into the room. "And Corrin, get that bewildered look off your face. I don't care how flustered or emotional you are right now, nor do I care how drugged you two are for your injuries — if such a plan as I just over heard is ever mentioned again, I will slay one of you and slap the other! Don't say anything! You know who you are…"

"But, Xander," Corrin mumbled, her breathing edging on panic now, "Father won't consent to our marriage. As his royal daughter, I can't disobey him; and as your sister, I can't be Niles' lover. So I shall give up my title!"

"You won't!"

"You can't control me! I must do this!"

"Corrin, you won't!" Xander repeated, his voice screaming now. "You won't, because it isn't necessary! Father has consented to your marriage!"

Corrin opened her mouth to reply, but no words came. Questions buzzed in her mind and throat, clamoring to be asked, but she remained paralyzed and silent.

Eventually, Niles managed to gasp, "H-How?" He took a deep breath and continued more strongly, "This morning, I was to be declared legally dead! What… Did you…?"

Xander nodded solemnly. "Yes, I spoke with him. I pleaded on your behalf, and — for better or for worse — I convinced him. I had to lie to him to succeed, but in that moment, I didn't care." He paused as his narrow gaze drifted onto Corrin, growing more gentle as his eyes met hers. "I just wanted you to be happy, little princess."

Corrin licked her lips, still struggling to speak. "You lied to Father," she repeated meekly, "for us?"

"What did you say?" Niles exclaimed. "Did you promise I was dying?"

Xander grimaced. "Actually, it was more colorful than that. I was going to warn you about it, but after overhearing that appalling conversation about 'lovers' and being a family, I'm beginning to fear you'll fulfill my promise to Father without prompting."

"You're just feeling jealous, Xander," Elise interjected suddenly, glaring up at brother. "You're worried that Niles will usurp your place in Corrin's life as her shoulder-to-cry-on! I read about that in a book the other day."

"No more books!" Xander snapped. "Reading is forbidden to you!"

"Lord Xander," Niles said, grimacing himself now, "whatever story you told the king — I appreciate it. If I may be so bold, sir, I know your feelings towards your father. To lie to him for us…"

Xander waved Niles into silence. "Don't thank me. We're… family now, and we look out for each other." Xander smiled, and Corrin had to grip Niles' hand very hard to keep herself from running to her brother and throwing her arms about him.

"This lie," Elise mused aloud, "is it an especially juicy one? It must have been _something_ if it convinced Father to consent to Corrin's marriage!"

"Corrin," Xander said firmly, ignoring Elise, "Niles, you are both banished from Krakenburg until after the war. We have received orders to begin marching into Hoshido; however, we must first return to Izumo, where you two are to be quietly by officially wed. Such a ceremony will no doubt be a great morale booster for our people — but most especially so for your very relieved and exhausted family." Xander sighed. "Of course, you may refuse this path and keep to your inane plan of stealing away after the war. Before you decide, however, I must warn you that should you accept my father's generous offer, Niles, you shall have my eternal support as a brother; if you decline, I will hunt you down and murder you in order to bring my sister home."

"Prince Xander," Niles said, smirking, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to crack a joke."

"Ridiculous," he muttered, frowning. "I am, as ever, deadly serious. You may have until Izumo to make a decision, if necessary."

"It's not," Niles replied. "As much as I liked the idea of smuggling Corrin away in the dead of night, I think this course of action will be less complicated."

Xander nodded. "A wise decision."

"I think so." Niles meet Xander's gaze. Only a moment passed, and did so in utter silence; yet Corrin was sure that something great had happened. The bond which had been forged through tears and pain in the past few weeks had finally solidified into an unbreakable chain, as strong and beautiful as the band on Corrin's left hand. She didn't need her ring to feel confident in her relationship with Niles; but it was a symbol of Niles' respect for her family, and a symbol of the good faith they now had in him.

 _These past few weeks… The on-and-off of the ring on my finger… It all meant something. It was all leading to this moment, wasn't it?_

"So, do I really have your 'eternal support' as a brother?" Niles asked.

"Ahem." Xander frowned. "Perhaps some sort of contract is in order here. Clarity is the best preventative of misunderstanding."

"Why don't you just say it — you like me!"

"Shut up."

"Envy does not become you, Xander!"

"Elise, enough of your psycho-bable!"

Corrin laughed. She laughed loudly and she laughed for a long time. She had not lost her mind, as she feared; but she had suddenly realized that she had been carrying the weight of her world on her shoulders for weeks, and only now was it finally falling away. Her very heart beat seemed lighter, and her soul swelled with joy and relief that this battle, at least, was over.

 _I can't stay in my tower forever. I don't want to! I'll win this war, I'll keep my family safe — and I'll marry Niles. And when it's all over, we'll be always be happy like this. Forever._

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

Corrin couldn't sleep. Memories of the night before swirled in her mind, keeping her wide awake. Mere hours ago, she had been married in a ceremony attended only by her friends and family. Such privacy was unheard of for a royal wedding; however, Corrin herself didn't bemoan the lack of a crowd. She was happy it was "over and done with", as Niles himself had whispered to her while Izama read the final rites before declaring them man and wife.

 _Our trial is finally over. It was a long, hard battle. I should be able to sleep._

Niles suddenly stirred. "The way you're staring at that door, I would say you're thinking of bolting,"

Corrin startled, but soon laughed. "Never," she murmured, shyness causing her to whisper, "I was just thinking."

"Me, too."

"Niles, are you happy?"

Niles sighed. "I didn't say thinking deeply. I was covertly flirting with you."

"But are you happy?"

"Why do you do this to me?" he whined.

"S-sorry. Just answer this one question. Please?"

"Fine. But first, are you happy, Corrin?"

"That's not fair. I asked you first."

"If you want my answer, you're going to have to pay for it in one of two ways. You can answer my question, or you can drop the whole thing and —"

"Okay, okay!" Corrin exclaimed, laughing as she pulled further away from Niles. "I am happy. I'm so happy, and relieved! I would have run away with you when the time came, but I would have been scared for my siblings. I love you, Niles, but I don't want to ever lose them. Is that bad?"

Delicate, orange fingers of light slinked through their bedroom window, casting a glow of warmth on Niles' smirk. He shook his head. "No, it's not bad. Now, this is _painfully_ honest for me, but I envy you to some extent. Growing up, I didn't have anyone to look out for me. You have four overly-protective siblings. They're a pain in my ass, but their loyalty is not something even someone like me would throw away lightly."

Corrin nodded. "I don't think I ever thanked you for understanding that. … Niles, I know this won't change anything in your past, but you do have that loyalty now. From my siblings, and from me."

"… I know." Slowly, the corners of Niles' lips relaxed. The sharp slope of his grin became gentle, gradual. For the first time in her life, Corrin saw Niles smile.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Final note: Thank you to all the people who read this story to the end. Thank you for taking the time to follow this story, for being patient with each update, and thank you in particular for the reviews you wrote to me at the end of every chapter. I read each one, and I re-read them when I need a boost of confidence or a reminder to do better in the future. I hope you were satisfied at this ending, which may have taken some years off my life to write - I'm nervous to hear your feedback. I hope the love story of Niles and Corrin won your own hearts; but I hope even more that the bonds painstakingly built between Niles and the royal siblings touched you. Again, thank you for reading.**

 **\- Tsuna 4 Cn4s**


End file.
